Un Sanctuaire pour Vivre
by Emerys08
Summary: Suite de Mourir ou Vivre enfin. Harry est finalement rentré au Sanctuaire, il a retrouvé sa famille et sa maison. Mais il y a toujours un complot qui se prépare quand on s'y attend le moins et cette fois la magie sera de la partie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite de **Mourir ou vivre enfin, **cette fic se passera dans le monde de Sanctuary principalement et un peu dans celui d'Harry.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La correction est signée DuncanHeart.

Bonne lecture !

x

Chapitre 1 Visite guidée

x

Harry se réveilla doucement ce matin-là, pas de tante qui venait tambouriner à la porte, pas d'oncle qui hurlait, pas de sorcier lui demandant de sauver le monde. Juste lui, dans sa nouvelle chambre, au Sanctuaire.

Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis une semaine déjà, mais il n'était pas encore sorti de l'appartement que son père lui avait donné, hormis pour rendre visite à son père. Il n'était pas des plus vastes : un salon, une chambre et une salle de bains mais, pour lui qui n'avait connu que sa petite chambre à Privet Drive et la salle commune de Griffondor, c'était un changement appréciable. Et l'absence de cuisine lui donnait en plus une bonne raison pour aller manger avec son père ou sa tante.

Harry s'étira en poussant un soupir de bien-être, puis il se dégagea des couvertures et se leva. Il prit des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Et comme tous les matins depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il s'observa dans le grand miroir plein pied présent dans la salle d'eau.

Il faut dire qu'il était difficile pour lui de se faire à son corps, lui qui était un adolescent de dix-sept ans, se retrouvait maintenant avec le corps d'un enfant de dix ans et les réactions qui allaient avec.

Harry s'écarta du miroir et se dirigea vers la douche, il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait passer un peu de temps avec son père. La gestion du Sanctuaire de la Terre creuse demandait énormément de travail.

Harry se lava rapidement et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement d'un jean et d'un T-shirt. Puis il sortit, après avoir offert une caresse à Hedwige.

Harry ne pouvait que remercier l'amour que l'oiseau lui portait et qui avait renforcé leur lien de Familier. C'était ce lien qui avait permis à Hedwige de se transformer. Les phénix blancs avaient la particularité de naître sous l'apparence d'un autre oiseau, et lorsque la mort venait les prendre pour la première fois, ils renaissaient sous la forme d'un phénix, mais uniquement si l'oiseau avait trouvé un maître digne de ce nom pendant la première période de leur vie. C'était également ce lien qui avait donné à Hedwige la force et la volonté de le rejoindre, avec un peu d'aide de Skysoul.

L'enfant sortit dans le couloir et prit la direction du labo de son père. Il offrit un sourire au Phénomène qu'il croisa sur le chemin. La nouvelle de son arrivée s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, ainsi tous les habitants du Sanctuaire savaient qu'il était le fils du professeur Nikola Tesla.

Harry s'arrêta finalement devant la porte du laboratoire et frappa deux coups, puis il attendit que son père l'invite à entrer. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Harry poussa doucement la porte.

Bonjour, papa !

L'homme leva les yeux des documents qu'il était en train d'étudier et offrit un doux sourire à l'enfant.

Bien dormi ? demanda le scientifique

Ouais, répondit Harry en étreignant son père.

C'est aujourd'hui que tu visites le Sanctuaire ?

Henry doit venir me chercher après le petit-déjeuner, répondit Harry en laissant son père le guider vers une table.

L'enfant s'assit et servit le thé pour eux deux. Son père s'assit à son tour.

Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre que j'ai fini mon travail pour y aller ?

Papa ! s'indigna l'enfant. Je sais me défendre et puis Henry et Will seront avec moi. Et c'est toi qui m'as dit que j'étais en sécurité dans le Sanctuaire, non ?

Nikola poussa un long soupir, non, il n'était pas surprotecteur, il était juste prudent. Le vampire posa son regard sur son fils et détourna vivement les yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard moqueur de celui-ci. Bon, d'accord, il était surprotecteur. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Serbe amenant un sourire identique sur le visage d'Harry.

Des coups frappés à la porte les sortit de leur moment de complicité.

Tesla ? Harry est prêt ? demanda Henry en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Presque, répondit le vampire en faisant signe au PHA pour qu'il entre.

Celui s'avança et sourit à l'enfant.

Prêt pour la visite ?

Ouais ! s'exclama Harry avant de froncer les sourcils, le voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses réactions enfantines.

Cette attitude fit sourire le vampire : il n'était pas le seul à avoir des difficultés à s'adapter avec la situation actuelle.

Heinrich…

Je sais, Tesla, je vous le ramènerai en un seul morceau, promis, assura le jeune homme.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait fallu que peu de temps aux enfants pour s'habituer à la surprotection de Tesla. Mais cela venait sans doute du fait que son attitude avec eux n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Harry se leva alors de table, ayant fini son petit déjeuner.

On peut y aller, fit-il.

Alors c'est parti !

Henry attrapa le bras de l'enfant et le conduisit à l'extérieur des labos.

Bien ! le Sanctuaire, commença Henry, s'engouffrant dans un tunnel. Il est découpé en trois grandes parties : d'abord les tunnels supérieurs, les voies d'accès qui mènent vers l'extérieur. Chacun de ses tunnels descend vers une infirmerie.

Une infirmerie ? demanda Harry surpris.

C'est une mesure de précaution, aucun Phénomène ne peut entrer sans avoir fait un bilan de santé complet. En-dessous de nous, il y a les grottes inférieures, les passages vers l'arène et Praxim.

Praxim, c'est là qu'est mort grand-père ?

Henry remarqua la lueur de tristesse dans le regard d'Harry, alors il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

Grégory est un Magnus et tout le monde sait que les Magnus sont plus têtus qu'un troupeau de mules. Et puis son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, alors…

Harry acquiesça doucement.

Et les grottes inférieures et l'arène ?, demanda l'enfant, voulant changer de conversation.

Les grottes inférieures ont été aménagées pour recevoir nos plus gros et nos plus dangereux Phénomènes. C'est aussi là que l'on emprisonne les Phénomènes qui n'ont pas su respecter les règles, mais jusqu'à présent il n'y en a que deux. Oh ! On a un Basilic dans les grottes inférieures, mais ne dis pas à ton père que je te l'ai dit.

Harry pouffa et salua un Phénomène qu'ils croisèrent au détour d'une galerie.

Ensuite, il y a l'arène. L'arène est le seul endroit au Sanctuaire où les Phénomènes peuvent se battre entre eux, tout en respectant plusieurs règles précises. Les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans l'arène, je suis sûr que Tesla te l'a déjà dit.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Oui, son père lui en avait parlé : il lui avait surtout parlé de la raison qui avait poussé tante Helen à mettre en place cette arène. Au Sanctuaire cohabitaient plusieurs espèces différentes de Phénomènes, et certaines d'entre elles réglaient leurs problèmes et leurs conflits par la lame. Un jour de marché, deux Phénomènes s'étaient affrontés sans prendre garde aux gens qui les entouraient, et trois enfants avaient été pris dans le combat. Le plus jeune avait été rapidement poussé sur le côté et ne reçut que quelques bleus la jeune fille, elle, avait été touchée au visage, la lame de l'un des combattants lui avait crevé les deux yeux, la rendant aveugle quand au dernier, il était mort transpercé par une épée.

Harry frissonna encore au souvenir de cette conversation avec son père. Il était surtout troublé par la colère présente dans les yeux de Nikola, et sur le coup il avait senti une pointe de jalousie enfantine lui étreindre le cœur : c'était lui, le fils de Nikola Tesla. Harry sursauta en voyant une main passer brusquement devant ses yeux. Henry lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais l'enfant lui répondit d'un sourire. Harry ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était parti dans l'un de ses souvenirs, l'inconvénient d'être un enfant, c'est qu'on avait du mal à être attentif.

On continue ? demanda Henry.

Oui, pardon.

Pas grave. Bien ! alors… la dernière partie du Sanctuaire est où nous nous trouvons, le cœur du Sanctuaire. Il y a la place du marché, où nous allons retrouver Will, et le quartier Latin où tu trouveras ta futur école.

Harry grimaça à cette remarque. Encore un autre point sur lequel son père et lui n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. Harry aurait préféré avoir cours avec son père comme dans le temps bien sûr l'adolescent savait que son père avait du travail, mais l'enfant, lui, voulait juste profiter de son papa un peu plus longtemps. Harry poussa un soupir, ses réactions commençaient vraiment à l'énerver.

Ensuite, il y a les vergers et les champs, le dépôt, pour stocker les récoltes, l'atelier, où je travaille la plupart du temps, c'est là que les Phénomènes apportent leurs objets cassés. Puis les labos, les bureaux, avec les archives. N'entre jamais là-dedans, c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Le centre de contrôle, l'hôpital et les résidences.

C'est plus grand que je ne le pensais, remarqua Harry.

Et encore, je ne t'ai pas parlé des villages.

Les villages ?

Magnus a réservé une grotte ou plus pour y abriter chaque espèce de Phénomènes, ça évite qu'il n'y ait des conflits de voisinage.

Donc il y a une grotte par espèce ?

Henry acquiesça.

C'est vraiment immense, murmura l'enfant, impressionné.

Henry eut un léger sourire, puis ils débouchèrent tous deux sur la place du marché. Le PHA laissa son regard se poser sur les différents étals. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur son épaule ne le fasse sursauter.

Will ! Ca va pas de me surprendre comme ça, j'ai failli avoir une attaque !, lâcha le lycan en posant une main sur son cœur.

Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Will. Bonjour, Harry.

Salut, Will.

Alors ? comment trouves-tu le Sanctuaire ?

Grand, je comprends pourquoi Papa et tante Helen ont autant de travail.

Et encore, au début c'était vraiment la panique ! Maintenant tout est en place, fit Henry en avançant entre les étalages.

Harry le suivit, Will à ses côtés.

Quel argent vous utilisez ici ? demanda l'enfant, curieux.

On n'utilise aucun argent, répondit Will. Ici on fait du troc. On échange contre une autre marchandise ou contre un service. Ou bien contre rien lorsque l'on a eu une bonne récolte. Henry répare le petit matériel contre rien, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de dévorer le chocolat qu'on lui amène.

Le pouffement de l'enfant attira l'attention du PHA sur eux. Mais voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse à propos de la soudaine hilarité d'Harry, il retourna à la contemplation d'un étal de fruits.

Je pourrais me rendre utile aussi, remarqua Harry. Avec mes pouvoirs.

Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore un peu.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse.

J'ai mené une guerre, je ne suis plus un enfant, fit Harry, boudeur.

Je sais, soupira Will. Mais Tesla me fait plus peur que toi.

Harry marmonna quelque chose que Will ne comprit pas, et la visite continua sans savoir qu'un vampire suivait tous les gestes de son enfant et des protégés d'Helen.

Nikola était dans son laboratoire, il travaillait sur un générateur capable de fournir une énergie illimité au Sanctuaire sans qu'il n'ait des effets néfastes pour leur environnement. Et le vampire s'était connecté au réseau des caméras de vidéosurveillance et suivait la progression de son fils.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry appréciera lorsqu'il saura que tu le surveilles de la sorte, remarqua une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

Nikola sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour faire face à Helen. La victorienne entra dans l'antre de son ami, et prit place dans le fauteuil de celui-ci, tout en observant le Serbe avec un léger sourire. Nikola poussa un grognement, puis il se rallongea sur la planche à roulette qui lui permit de retourner sous le générateur, et ainsi affiner ses réglages.

J'ai appris du centre de surveillance que je n'étais pas le seul à faire appel à leurs services ces derniers temps, remarqua le vampire.

Oui, mais moi, je fais ça dans un but uniquement médical.

A d'autres, Helen ! Tu surveilles le petit autant que moi, et John est actuellement sur les passerelles de surveillance qui surplombent le marché.

Helen ne rajouta rien, elle savait la douleur que causait la perte d'un enfant, et elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela, et de toute évidence, Nikola non plus. D'où sa volonté à surprotéger son fils.

Inconscient de l'attention dont il était l'objet, Harry continuait à avancer dans les tunnels à la suite de Will et de Henry, écoutant ses derniers lui raconter leurs aventures avec Helen et son père. Il sourit à certaines anecdotes, et fronça les sourcils à d'autres. Son père avait causé beaucoup d'ennuis à tante Helen ces dernières années.

Papa a changé, murmura l'enfant avec tristesse.

Un bras passé autour de ses épaules le fit lever les yeux sur Will. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui.

Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais enfant, raconta le psychologue. Et la douleur de sa perte m'a changé. Je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur de Tesla lorsqu'il t'a perdu, il est normal qu'il ait changé lui aussi.

Harry acquiesça et laissa Will l'entraîner vers une autre partie du Sanctuaire. Lui aussi avait changé, il n'était plus l'enfant que les Cinq avaient connu. Il était moins timide, moins effrayé, et surtout il savait se battre.

Harry décida alors de profiter de la suite de la visite pour voir ce qu'il pourrait mettre en place et qui serait relativement permanent. Des boucliers, bien sûr, mais également quelques illusions. Il se souvenait que son père aimait sortir pendant l'orage, il pourrait sans doute en créer un grâce aux runes. Mais il devait avant tout travailler sur l'enchaînement des runes qu'il aurait à mettre en place. Une seule erreur pourrait virer au cauchemar.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grotte plus vaste, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les passerelles.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Henry et Will se tournèrent vers lui, et suivirent son regard.

Les passerelles ? Elles sont là pour la surveillance, expliqua Henry.

Qui sont sur les passerelles ?

Ce sont des Gardiens, répondit Will.

Des Gardiens ?

Des Phénomènes triés sur le volet pour assurer la protection du Sanctuaire. Ce sont les seuls Phénomènes à pouvoir porter une arme dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire.

Vous êtes des Gardiens aussi ? demanda Harry en louchant sur les armes que portaient les deux hommes.

Non, nous, nous sommes des Protégés. D'un point de vue hiérarchique, il y a au sommet Magnus et Tesla, puis les Protégés, les Gardiens et les autres.

Et moi, je fais partie de quelle catégorie ?

Toi ? Tu es un Protégé de Tesla.

Harry eut un léger sourire et se dirigea avec les autres vers une autre partie du Sanctuaire.

Il était presque l'heure du dîner lorsque Henry et Will ramenèrent Harry au labo de son père. L'enfant, fatigué, était sur le dos d'Henry et somnolait. Le PHA entra dans le labo pour trouver Tesla résolvant des équations toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. En les entendant entrer, celui-ci fit volte-face et se tendit en voyant l'état de son enfant. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du trio, prêt à gronder les protégés d'Helen pour avoir épuisé Harry, lorsque celui-ci dégagea sa tête de la nuque du lycan.

Contre toute attente, Tesla dut revoir ses plans lorsqu'Harry tendit les bras vers le Serbe, demandant à être porté. Surpris, il fallut quelques secondes à Nikola pour réagir. Ce geste ne ressemblait pas à son fils : lorsqu'il était enfant, Harry ne réclamait jamais le moindre geste d'affection. Nikola prit l'enfant contre lui et le plaça contre sa hanche, remerciant sa force vampirique. Il sourit doucement en voyant son fils rougir de gêne et de plaisir. Mais le sourire de Tesla disparut lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore dans son labo.

N'auriez-vous pas du travail qui vous attend, mes jeunes amis ? Il me semble pourtant que ce n'est pas le travail qui manque ici.

Le ton légèrement menaçant du vampire convainquit les enfants d'Helen d'effectuer rapidement un repli stratégique, ainsi ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent vivement du labo.

Nikola retourna près de son bureau et installa Harry dans son fauteuil. Celui-ci était à moitié endormi. Le vampire finit de résoudre ses équations, et lorsque l'heure de dîner sonna, il réveilla doucement son enfant.

Helen les attendait dans son bureau pour partager son repas. C'était devenu un rituel pour eux de se retrouver tous ensemble à la fin de la journée. Et parfois, Druitt venait se joindre à eux, mais pas ce soir. Il avait une équipe à récupérer en surface.

Helen eut un doux sourire en voyant Nikola entrer, suivi par Harry qui se frottait encore les yeux, épuisé par sa journée. Elle observa les deux hommes s'installer à table et elle servit l'enfant.

Comment trouves-tu le Sanctuaire ? demanda Helen.

Enorme, fut la réponse de l'enfant qui attira un rire d'Helen. Mais je l'adore ! Il y a tellement de Phénomènes différents, et pourtant tous s'entendent sans trop d'accrochages. Lorsque j'étais dans l'autre monde, c'est ainsi que j'imaginais le Sanctuaire. Un lieu où tous auraient leur place, où ils pourraient vivre sans avoir à se cacher.

C'est là le rôle du Sanctuaire, nota Nikola en offrant un sourire à Helen.

Harry acquiesça et un silence apaisant s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Helen le brise.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Fatigué, répondit Harry soudain très sérieux. Sky est épuisé lui aussi à cause de notre retour, mais rien de dangereux pour le moment. Dans quelques jours, je serais de nouveau capable de faire de la magie.

Me permettras-tu de l'étudier ? demanda Helen.

Bien sûr, fit Harry en se resservant, à la plus grande joie des aînés. Papa ?

Oui, mon grand ?

C'est vrai que tu as cherché à dominer le monde ?

Je vais tuer tes enfants, Helen.

Qui t'a raconté ça, Harry ? demanda Helen doucement.

Will et Henry m'ont parlé des missions qu'ils ont faites avec toi et papa.

L'enfant tourna alors la tête vers son père pour obtenir une réponse. Nikola l'observa et poussa un léger soupir.

Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai essayé de faire renaître ma race et de dominer le monde.

Pourquoi ?

Par orgueil, par égoïsme. Je ne saurais pas vraiment te donner de réponse. Mais je ne cherche plus à faire renaître les vampires.

C'est bien, approuva Harry, j'aurais été triste de devoir t'arrêter.

Tu n'auras jamais à le faire au pire, Helen saura me remettre sur le droit chemin, ajouta Nikola avec un large sourire.

Henry m'a aussi dit que vous vous étiez embrassés ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Helen de froncer les sourcils. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas Nikola qui allait tuer Henry… ou au moins le priver de chocolat et de console pendant quelques semaines.

C'est vrai, mais l'histoire est plus complexe que cela, en fait, c'était plus un baiser d'adieu.

Helen raconta ensuite l'histoire de la destruction du réseau des Sanctuaires, et du dernier jour de son Sanctuaire. Harry rajouta mentalement à sa liste d'autres sorts de protections à mettre en place lorsque ses pouvoirs seraient revenus. Sa tante semblait avoir le même talent que lui pour s'attirer des ennuis. Et cela l'inquiéta et l'amusa légèrement : son père allait faire un arrêt cardiaque avant l'heure, entre Helen et lui… Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, et au vu du sourire de tante Helen, elle devait penser la même chose que lui. Helen et lui avaient toujours eu un lien particulier, ce qui permettait à l'un de deviner les pensées de l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait de pouvoir télépathique.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à discuter du Sanctuaire, de son fonctionnement et des divers problèmes rencontrés, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à ceux-ci. Finalement, Harry ne réussit plus à garder ses yeux ouverts, et il laissa sa tête reposer sur les jambes de son père sous le regard attendri d'Helen. Nikola eut un doux sourire et porta son enfant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le mit en pyjama et le borda dans son lit, lui embrassant le front, espérant que l'enfant n'aurait pas de cauchemars.

Une fois sûr que son fils était bien installé, Nikola rejoignit son labo où Henry l'attendait. Ce dernier rencontrait des problèmes avec l'un des générateurs du Sanctuaire. Les deux hommes passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler. Lorsque le petit matin arriva, Nikola leva les yeux de sa feuille d'équations, et remarqua aussitôt le silence d'Henry. Un regard vers le jeune homme lui apprit la raison de ce silence : le jeune homme s'était endormi sur son travail. Avec un léger soupir de lassitude, Nikola s'approcha du PHA et lui secoua l'épaule. Henry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour lui, essayant de se repérer, jusqu'à ce que Nikola ne lui parle.

Allez vous coucher, Heinrich, soupira le vampire. Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité dans votre état.

Le PHA acquiesça et se leva, sortant du labo en titubant légèrement vers sa chambre, sous le regard exaspéré du Serbe. Entre son fils et les enfants d'Helen, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre : tous plus bornés et têtus les uns que les autres... Le vampire sourit doucement dans son labo vide. Il était bon de retrouver une famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il fut un peu déstabilisé. Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de son père. L'enfant fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Soudainement, il se mit à rougir, se rappelant finalement : il avait fait un cauchemar plutôt violent et avait alors été pris d'une terreur sans nom. Et si l'adolescent était habitué à ce genre de choses, l'enfant, lui, n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre son père. Ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qui expliquait qu'il se trouvait encore dans le lit de celui-ci. Harry poussa un profond soupire, agacé de ses réactions d'enfant.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait le fit se redresser légèrement son père venait d'entrer.

Bonjour, fils, salua le Serbe.

Salut, P'pa.

Bien dormi ?

Oui, ça va, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

Nikola s'approcha du lit et s'y assit doucement.

Tu commences l'école aujourd'hui, fit Tesla.

Harry eut une grimace face à cela.

Je suis vraiment obligé ?

Nous en avons déjà parlé, soupira Nikola.

Je sais, c'est juste…

Tu es nerveux, fit le vampire.

Un peu, avoua l'enfant.

Tout va bien se passer, fils, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry acquiesça et sortit du lit, laissant Nikola le guider vers la salle de bains. Celui-ci le laissa seul, le temps qu'Harry se préparât. Puis, il le guida vers son labo, où un solide petit déjeuner l'attendait. Ils mangèrent en silence, même si Harry ne put pas manger beaucoup, la gorge nouée par l'anxiété. Puis il fut l'heure d'y aller. Nikola le guida à travers les différents tunnels jusqu'au Quartier Latin. Ce dernier était moins grand que la place du marché, mais tout aussi impressionnant. Nikola guida son enfant jusqu'à un bâtiment de pierre rose où d'autres parents attendaient l'ouverture des grilles. Le vampire resta cependant à l'écart, gardant une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Nikola rendit leur salut aux quelques parents qui l'avaient remarqué, pendant qu'Harry se tenait droit sous l'inspection et les murmures des enfants.

Bientôt, un homme vint ouvrir la grille, et les enfants s'engouffrèrent dans la cour. Harry se tendit, alors que son père s'avança, le poussant doucement en direction de l'homme.

Bonjour, Zachary, salua le vampire.

Professeur, répondit l'homme. C'est votre fils ?

Oui, voici Harry.

Salut, mon grand, fit l'homme en offrant un sourire à l'enfant.

Bonjour, répondit poliment Harry.

Je vous le confie, Zachary.

Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur, assura l'instituteur.

Nikola serra doucement l'épaule de son fils et s'éloigna : il avait encore du travail. Harry le suivit lentement du regard et fit de nouveau face à son instituteur. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. L'enfant entra, malgré tout, dans la cour. Il avait fait face à une guerre, il réussirait bien à faire face à quelques élèves, après tout, il était un Tesla.

Malheureusement, cette pensée, qui l'avait rassuré au début, devint rapidement l'origine de ses malheurs. Les enfants ne le quittaient pas des yeux, et murmuraient sans cesse sur son passage. Certains d'entre eux étaient orphelins, et tous avaient eu cette chance, et maintenant qu'Harry était là, aucun ne l'aurait. La jalousie que la situation d'Harry suscitait poussa alors les autres enfants à l'isoler.

Il y avait ensuite les professeurs. Harry était un Tesla : tous s'attendaient à avoir en face d'eux un génie, malheureusement cela ne fut pas le cas. Harry n'avait plus eu de cours conventionnel depuis Oxford, autant dire qu'il fut rapidement perdu.

C'est ainsi que la première journée de cours se transforma en cauchemar pour l'enfant. S'il pouvait supporter l'isolement dont il était victime de la part des enfants, l'attitude des professeurs le blessa plus, tous semblaient si sûrs d'avoir affaire à un génie qu'ils refusèrent de voir que l'enfant avait des difficultés.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était épuisé et était certain d'une chose : sa scolarité allait être un enfer, si les professeurs ne l'aidaient pas un peu. Il arriva aux grilles et eut une grimace en voyant que son père discutait avec l'un de ses professeurs. Nikola fronça les sourcils en entendant le rapport que lui faisait le professeur de son fils. Selon ce dernier, Harry n'avait rien fait de la journée, hormis paresser. Un regard sur son enfant lui apprit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Professeur Tesla ? appela l'instituteur en voyant qu'il avait perdu l'attention de l'homme.

Harry n'a pas eu une éducation conventionnelle.

Monsieur…

Je vous demande de tout revoir avec lui depuis le début, pensez-vous être capable de cela ?

L'instituteur se tendit face au ton agressif de son interlocuteur. Contrarier Tesla n'était pas une bonne idée, tous l'avaient compris au Sanctuaire.

Oui, monsieur, répondit l'homme en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Harry arriva à leur hauteur à ce moment-là, il salua le professeur et ce dernier remarqua alors le niveau de fatigue de l'enfant. Nikola posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et le guida vers son labo. Normalement, Harry aurait dû commencer ses séances avec William, mais il était trop épuisé pour cela ce soir-là.

Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Nikola.

Ca va, répondit Harry.

Mais Nikola s'en douta, le "ça va" était une réponse automatique venant de la part de l'enfant. Ainsi Tesla se méfia de cette réponse, mais il ne dit rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

L'enfant suivit son père jusqu'à son labo. Là, Harry s'installa à une table à l'écart et commença les nombreux devoirs donnés par ses professeurs. Ceux-ci, croyant qu'Harry se moquait d'eux, lui avaient donné des devoirs supplémentaires, sous le sourire goguenard des autres élèves. Harry poussa un soupir discret et ouvrit ses livres, se mettant au travail sous le regard attentif de son père. Ils travaillèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'Helen vienne les chercher pour le dîner.

Plongés dans le travail, les garçons, remarqua Helen en entrant dans la pièce.

Il est déjà l'heure de dîner ? demanda Nikola surpris en reposant sa craie.

Helen acquiesça avec un léger sourire et posa son regard sur son neveu. Ce dernier était toujours penché sur ses devoirs et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Cette attitude si semblable à celle de Nikola la fit sourire. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et jeta un regard sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle fronça alors les sourcils face à la quantité de travail que l'enfant avait à faire, et surtout face à la difficulté qu'Harry avait pour en faire certains. Plusieurs de ses devoirs étaient trop ardus pour son niveau. Nikola, voyant le froncement de sourcil d'Helen, s'approcha, et à son tour, il fronça les sourcils face à la difficulté des travaux demandés. Il posa alors une main sur la tête de son fils, le sortant de sa concentration.

Viens manger, Harry, murmura Nikola.

Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Harry doucement.

Tu dois manger, fit Nikola.

Je dois finir ça, marmonna Harry.

Non, répondit vivement Nikola. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as des travaux aussi compliqués à faire.

Tout le monde y arrive à l'école, répondit Harry.

Tous les élèves ont d'abord eu la leçon avant d'avoir à faire les exercices. Leçon que tu n'as pas eue, remarqua Helen.

Je parlerai avec ton instituteur demain, annonça Nikola.

Harry observa son père et soupira. Il semblait déterminé, et lorsque Nikola Tesla avait pris une décision, seule Helen Magnus pouvait espérer l'arrêter. L'enfant referma ses cahiers et se leva, suivant son père et tante Helen jusqu'au bureau de celle-ci. Ils mangèrent dans le calme. Helen discutant à voix basse avec Nikola, alors qu'Harry somnolait devant son assiette.

Helen eut un léger sourire lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier avait repoussé son assiette et s'était endormi, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Nikola se leva et avec douceur, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le souleva doucement. Nikola remarqua alors le sourire d'Helen et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

La paternité te va très bien, assura Helen.

Le sourire de Nikola s'agrandit et il quitta la pièce pour ramener Harry à sa chambre. Il le coucha doucement et ressortit sans bruit, laissant son enfant se reposer. Puis il retourna à son labo, avançant dans les couloirs d'un pas vif, il devait avoir une discussion avec les professeurs d'Harry. Il ralentit légèrement en voyant qu'il était attendu devant son labo.

Professeur Tesla, salua Zachary. Le docteur Magnus nous a demandés de venir de toute urgence.

Oui, entrez, lâcha Nikola d'un ton sec.

Les professeurs tressaillirent au ton du vampire et entrèrent. Nikola rejoignit son bureau et s'installa derrière.

Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison vous avez donné à mon fils des devoirs qu'il est incapable de faire.

Il est votre fils, remarqua une professeure.

En effet. Et… ?

Les exercices que nous lui avons donnés ne devraient pas lui poser de problème, fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Je vois, murmura Nikola. Donc parce qu'il est mon fils, un Tesla, il n'a pas le droit d'avoir des lacunes ?

Professeur…

Mon fils a été plongé dans une guerre, lâcha le Serbe. Le seul enseignement qu'il n'ait jamais eu est celui que je lui ai donné lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Nous l'ignorions, murmura un autre professeur.

Si vous aviez suivi le protocole et si vous aviez fait le test de niveau comme avec n'importe quel autre nouvel élève, vous le sauriez, lâcha Nikola, acide.

Les professeurs gigotèrent sous le regard noir du vampire. Finalement, celui-ci soupira doucement et renvoya les professeurs après leur avoir donné d'autres recommandations. Une fois seul, Nikola passa une main sur son visage. Les événements de ces dernières semaines avaient finalement eu raison de lui : il était épuisé. Il sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses épaules, mais se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua Helen derrière lui. Cette dernière ne dit rien mais elle massa doucement les épaules de son ami, comme celui-ci l'avait fait si souvent avec elle ces derniers mois.

Merci, murmura Nikola.

Il sentit l'une des mains d'Helen quitter son épaule pour se poser sous son menton, le poussant à lever la tête, puis elle embrassa doucement son front. Nikola sourit face à ces gestes d'affection. Depuis qu'il lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés et depuis qu'il l'aidait dans la gestion de son Sanctuaire, Helen avait de plus en plus de gestes de ce genre à son actif. Elle faisait preuve de plus de tendresse à son égard, au grand dam de John.

Tu devrais aller te reposer, remarqua Helen.

Dans tes bras ? demanda Nikola avec un large sourire.

Helen se contenta de le frapper légèrement à l'épaule, puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit de la pièce. Nikola poussa un léger soupir et se leva. Il vérifia rapidement que tout était rangé et en place, puis il sortit, éteignant la lumière. Il regagna sa chambre pour une nuit de sommeil, espérant qu'Harry n'ait pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là.

Ce fut une petite main qui réveilla Nikola le lendemain matin. Harry s'était levé aux aurores, s'était préparé et avait rejoint la chambre de son père. Il avait découvert ce dernier, endormi, allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et les bras passés dessous. L'enfant avait souri à cette vision, lui aussi dormait comme ça lorsqu'il avait été plus grand. Le jeune sorcier se hissa sur le lit pendant que Nikola s'installait sur le dos. Le vampire jeta un regard à son réveil.

Il est encore tôt, remarqua Nikola.

Je n'avais plus sommeil, se justifia Harry hésitant.

Nikola soupira doucement et passa une main sur son visage.

Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il alors.

Un peu, mais je peux attendre, assura l'enfant. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te déranger, c'est juste… juste que j'avais besoin de m'assurer que tout n'était pas un simple rêve.

Nikola observa son fils avec surprise. Il s'inquiéta en voyant la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son fils, et il comprit que l'enfant avait laissé la place à l'adolescent. Nikola posa sa main sur la tête de son fils, celui-ci leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son père.

Tu es à la maison, fils, assura Nikola.

Harry sourit et acquiesça doucement.

Bien ! allons déjeuner, lâcha Nikola en se dégageant des couvertures.

Il passa rapidement par la salle de bains pour se préparer, puis sortit de la chambre accompagné de son fils. Il le guida jusqu'à son labo et aussitôt arrivé, Harry se dirigea vers la table poussée dans un coin du labo près d'une kitchenette, pendant que son père mettait la bouilloire sur le feu.

Papa ?

Oui ?

Je suis obligé d'aller à l'école, aujourd'hui ?

Nikola enleva la bouilloire du feu et finit de préparer le thé avant de rejoindre la table.

J'ai parlé à tes professeurs, hier. Ils devraient tout reprendre depuis le début avec toi. Mais s'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, d'accord ?

D'accord, murmura Harry.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour eux d'y aller, Harry se leva et débarrassa la table, puis suivit son père à travers les tunnels du Sanctuaire. Nikola remarqua alors le regard pensif qu'Harry posait autour de lui.

Harry ?

Oui, Papa ?

Je sais que tu as envie de faire usage de tes pouvoirs pour nous aider à protéger le Sanctuaire. Mais je te demande d'attendre un peu, d'accord ? Au moins le temps que tu t'habitues à tes cours et aux séances avec William.

Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Je n'aime pas les psys.

Oui, jusqu'à ce que William juge que tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Je vais bien, Papa !

Harry, soupira Nikola d'un ton las.

L'enfant rentra la tête dans les épaules, il n'appréciait vraiment pas décevoir son père.

Très bien, j'attendrai, marmonna Harry pour clore le débat.

Un sourire de son père lui indiqua qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, les grilles étaient déjà ouvertes, Harry embrassa rapidement la joue de son père et courut jusque dans la cour sous le regard surpris du vampire. Une fois dans la cour, la bonne humeur d'Harry disparut face aux regards noirs de certains de ses camarades. Harry fut soulagé lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours. Il se dirigea vers sa classe, mais fut arrêté par l'un de ses professeurs.

Harry ! appela Zackary.

Bonjour, Monsieur, salua le sorcier.

Viens, nous allons te faire passer des tests de niveau.

Harry observa le professeur, surpris, et le suivit. Il fut guidé jusqu'à la salle des professeurs et fut installé à une table à l'écart. Zackary revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet de feuilles.

Tu as tout ton temps pour le faire, assura doucement le jeune homme. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux faire. Si tu bloques, ce n'est pas grave, nous compléterons tes lacunes en classe.

Harry prit le tas de feuilles qu'on lui tendait et grimaça en voyant la première. Il passa la matinée à remplir ces feuilles, grimaçant un peu plus à chaque question et surtout en voyant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à y répondre. A midi et demie, il rendit les feuilles à son professeur, inquiet pour les résultats qu'il allait obtenir.

Puis il sortit dans la cour où un autre professeur distribuait des sandwichs pour le repas du midi. Il s'approcha et prit celui qu'on lui tendait, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, puis il alla s'installer dans un coin de la cour. Harry s'apprêtait à mordre dedans lorsqu'une ombre apparut à ses pieds. L'enfant leva les yeux sur un garçon plutôt costaud qui l'observait avec mépris.

Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Harry.

Donne-moi ton sandwich, exigea l'autre.

Tu as déjà eu le tien.

Peut-être bien, mais je veux aussi le tien.

Non, répondit Harry en mordant dans son sandwich.

Les autres enfants qui assistaient à la scène retinrent leur respiration, alors que la petite brute serrait les poings.

Tu te crois important parce que ton père, c'est le professeur Tesla, cracha l'enfant. Si ça se trouve, il n'a même pas voulu de toi, lorsque ta mère t'a mis au monde.

Il m'a adopté, répondit calmement Harry en mordant de nouveau dans son repas.

La brute attrapa Harry par le col et le souleva violemment.

Ne te moque pas de moi, rugit l'enfant.

Lâche-moi, fit Harry avec calme.

Sinon quoi ? tu vas appeler papa au secours ?, ricana la brute.

Harry leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son agresseur. Ces yeux émeraude étaient glacials la brute se figea sous ce regard, étrangement effrayé par le garçon chétif devant lui.

Lâche-moi, murmura de nouveau Harry en détachant chaque syllabe.

Son agresseur le lâcha et recula doucement, effrayé. Harry l'observa quelques secondes, et soupira en fermant les yeux.

Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, surtout pas contre un gamin comme toi, lâcha Harry en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de l'autre enfant.

Celui-ci se tendit. Le regard d'Harry redevint plus chaleureux, mais se remplit de tristesse. Le sorcier soupira et se détourna de la bande. Puis il prit ses affaires et se dirigea dans le fond de la cour sous le regard intrigué et surpris des autres enfants. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sous un arbre. Il finit son sandwich, et sortit l'un de ses livres de runes pour étudier quelles protections il pourrait mettre en place aux entrées du Sanctuaire.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry avait déjà trouvé pas moins de trois façons de protéger le domaine. L'enfant se leva et rejoignit ses professeurs. Ceux-ci avaient fini de corriger ses tests et Harry grimaça en constatant qu'il devait tout reprendre depuis le début.

Je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi, assura Zachary. Tu verras, tu seras au niveau d'un élève normal en un rien de temps.

Harry acquiesça, une lueur déterminée au fond de son regard. Il se remettrait à niveau, et plus encore, il était un Tesla, après tout. Zachary entraîna l'enfant dans une salle vide et les cours commencèrent : math, anglais, orthographe, grammaire et français pour commencer, et pour la suite physique, chimie, biologie, histoire, géographie, économie, droit et management, les derniers étant des choix de l'enfant. Harry pensait qu'ainsi, il pourrait aider sa famille dans la gestion du Sanctuaire plus tard.

A la fin de la journée, Harry quitta l'école seul. Un léger rire lui fit lever la tête, Will était devant lui.

Tesla m'a demandé de venir te chercher, fit Will.

Je suis suffisamment grand pour faire le chemin seul, soupira Harry en emboîtant le pas du jeune homme.

Il pensait sans doute que l'on discuterait.

De quoi ?

De la guerre, fit Will.

Harry s'arrêta alors et fixa le jeune psychologue d'un œil noir.

Je n'ai rien à dire de la guerre, fit Harry.

Tu ne fais donc pas de cauchemars, remarqua Will.

Harry détourna le regard et reprit sa marche.

Je veux juste t'aider Harry, fit Will avec douceur.

Je sais, soupira l'enfant. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que ça ne me blessera pas. Je veux juste oublier.

Tu ne peux pas, remarqua Will. Ton passé fait partie de toi. Tu es celui que tu es grâce à toutes tes aventures. La guerre t'a forgé.

Harry ne répondit rien à cela, il savait que Will avait raison, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler tout de suite, pas même à son père. L'enfant continua à marcher le long des tunnels en silence. Will l'observa avec tristesse et lui emboîta le pas, revenant rapidement à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Comment était Poudlard ?, demanda alors Will, voulant faire parler l'enfant.

Grand, répondit aussitôt le sorcier. C'était un immense château au bord d'un lac en Ecosse.

Personne ne s'est jamais introduit dans le château, pas même des gens sans magie ?

Le château était protégé par plusieurs sortilèges, l'un d'entre eux permettait de tenir les Moldus à distance.

Et tu t'y es plu ?

Harry fronça les sourcils face aux nombreuses interrogations du jeune psychologue, mais en croisant son regard, il n'y vit que de la curiosité. L'enfant se détendit quelque peu. Harry savait que Will était en train de remplir son rôle de psy, mais il accepta de répondre à ses questions, soulagé de ne pas voir de pitié dans son regard.

Oui, même si j'aurais préféré rester au Sanctuaire…

Will acquiesça, comprenant le sentiment d'Harry.

Et comment étaient les professeurs ?

Certains étaient sympas, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, puis il grimaça. D'autres, beaucoup moins.

Rogue ?

Ouais, Rogue, marmonna l'enfant. C'était un sale type en cours, mais il y a une chose qu'il faut lui reconnaître : c'est sa loyauté.

Et les autres ?

McGonagall était stricte mais protectrice envers nous, Flitwick était amusé et Binns était soporifique. Les autres étaient des profs plus conventionnels.

Et tes amis ? demanda Will avec curiosité.

Harry s'arrêta alors, forçant Will à faire de même. Ils étaient arrivés devant le labo de Tesla et le jeune homme remarqua le soulagement de l'enfant. De toute évidence, les personnes qu'Harry avait laissées derrière lui étaient encore un sujet sensible.

J'ai des devoirs à faire, fit Harry, en se détournant de son aîné.

Harry entra dans le labo de son père avec une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. C'est vrai qu'il avait laissé des gens qui l'aimaient derrière lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait voulu. Enfin si, il voulait rentrer mais ne pas abandonner ses amis. Et puis, eux étaient avec leur famille, en sécurité, depuis que la guerre était finie, alors lui aussi avait le droit à la paix et à sa famille. Harry se dirigea vers sa table de travail avec une lueur plus déterminée qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il allait vivre avec sa famille et profiter pleinement de cette vie.

Harry sortit ses cahiers et se mit à ses devoirs sous le regard inquiet de Nikola. Il faudrait qu'il parle à William. Le vampire retourna alors à ses équations, jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps à son fils. Celui-ci finit rapidement ses devoirs et s'attaqua aux chapitres suivants pour s'avancer.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa prise de notes. Il leva alors les yeux vers son père.

Il est l'heure de manger, fit le Serbe.

Harry acquiesça et rangea ses livres, puis il se leva et suivit son père jusqu'au bureau d'Helen. Celle-ci les attendait et n'était pas seule : Oncle John était là aussi. Harry eut un sourire et salua son oncle, ravi. John étreignit doucement l'enfant avec un rire amusé. Puis il salua Nikola d'un signe de tête. Puis ils passèrent à table.

Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda Helen à Harry.

Ca a été, répondit l'enfant.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, remarqua John.

Harry se tendit à cette remarque alors que les regards d'Helen et de Nikola se posaient sur lui.

Tu as eu des ennuis ? demanda Helen.

Juste un désaccord avec un autre élève.

Tu t'es battu ? demanda alors Nikola avec un froncement de sourcil.

Non ! répondit vivement l'enfant. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Harry se détendit en voyant l'acquiescement de son père, de toute évidence celui-ci le croyait. Il fallait dire aussi que le fait qu'il soit un vampire lui permettait de percevoir les mensonges.

John ? demanda Helen.

Un autre gosse l'a attaqué, répondit le téléporteur.

On a juste eu des mots, marmonna Harry.

Et… ?

Il m'a juste agrippé le col. Ca va ! J'ai vu pire, assura l'enfant.

Nikola fronça les sourcils, mais la main d'Helen posée sur son bras le calma. La victorienne se pencha vers lui.

Il faut qu'il passe par là seul, Nikola, murmura la jeune femme.

Le vampire acquiesça avec un reniflement, pas vraiment sûr d'être d'accord avec Helen, mais un regard sur son fils le décida. Après tout, Harry était assez grand et assez capable pour se défendre lui-même. Le repas se termina alors dans une ambiance plus détendue. Harry interrogea son oncle John sur la mission qu'il venait de finir à la surface. Puis il fut l'heure pour Harry d'aller se coucher. Avec un grognement, l'enfant se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, mécontent de son heure de coucher, qu'il trouvait trop avancée. Mais son père avait été inflexible : il était un enfant, avec le corps et les besoins d'un enfant, alors il irait se coucher de bonne heure.

Un bras passé autour de ses épaules le surprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son propriétaire : Oncle John. Harry sourit à son oncle, salua sa tante et son père, et prit la direction de sa chambre, John le suivant.

Nikola fait au mieux, tu sais, fit John.

Harry eut un sourire amusé à cette remarque.

Depuis quand tu prends la défense de papa ?

Je peux lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, petit. Mais je dois lui reconnaître le fait qu'il est un bon père.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis il sentit son oncle poser sa main sur ses cheveux et les ébouriffer doucement. L'homme et l'enfant continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant. Une fois devant celle-ci, l'enfant se tourna vers son oncle.

Est-ce que je te verrai demain ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas. Nous avons plusieurs équipes à la surface.

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif, puis il salua son oncle et rentra dans sa chambre. John resta quelques minutes devant la porte close, puis il s'éloigna doucement. Harry, lui, s'était dirigé vers la salle de bains pour se changer. Il savait que son père passerait bientôt pour voir s'il était couché.

Harry sortit de la salle de bains en pyjama et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, priant pour ne pas faire de cauchemars. L'enfant ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsque Nikola entra dans la chambre de son fils, il eut un sourire amusé en voyant celui-ci endormi, roulé en boule sous sa couverture. Son fils pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il dormait pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il venait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Nikola s'approcha doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il l'observa pendant encore quelques secondes et ressortit. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son bureau, John et Helen l'y attendaient. Helen et lui écoutèrent alors le rapport de John et s'inquiétèrent rapidement. La peur des Phénomènes à la surface n'avait fait que se renforcer, si bien qu'un projet de loi avait été proposé aux Etats-Unis, loi qui autoriserait n'importe quel citoyen américain à abattre tout Phénomène qu'il croiserait. Si jamais le projet de loi venait à passer, il était évident pour nos trois amis que des chasses aux Phénomènes seraient organisées.

Les trois centenaires passèrent alors une partie de la nuit à élaborer un plan d'évacuation des Phénomènes présents sur le sol américain avec une seule pensée en tête : l'avenir s'annonçait de plus en plus sombre pour eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Harry avait commencé l'école et s'il était toujours aussi solitaire, ses résultats scolaires s'étaient améliorés de façon étonnante. L'enfant voulait faire la fierté de son génie de père.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car Harry allait mettre en place plusieurs protections dans les tunnels supérieurs, mais également dans les tunnels inférieurs du Sanctuaire pour le protéger contre les Phénomènes les plus dangereux.

L'enfant était actuellement dans le labo de son père, avec celui-ci et sa tante, pour déterminer les meilleurs emplacements possibles où il pourrait mettre ses sortilèges en place. Ils faisaient face à une carte holographique du Sanctuaire.

- Placer des boucliers sur les portes me semble évident, remarqua Nikola en mettant en surbrillance les zones concernées d'un frôlement de doigt.

- Je pourrais placer des boucliers qui détecteraient ceux qui sont armés, remarqua Harry. Et je pourrais aussi rendre les différentes portes incassables.

- Tu pourrais mettre en place d'autres défenses ? demanda Helen.

- Développe, répondit Harry. Je verrai ce que je pourrai faire.

- Des illusions, qui pourraient s'activer en cas de problème et qui pourraient complètement dissimuler certains passages.

- C'est possible, mais les illusions restent des illusions. Si elles venaient à être percées à jour, elles ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité.

- Et des sortilèges pour neutraliser un ou plusieurs attaquants ?

- C'est possible aussi. Le mieux serait de placer les sortilèges et les illusions de manière aléatoire dans les tunnels.

Harry s'approcha du plan et frôla plusieurs zones de l'hologramme, les mettant en surbrillance.

- Je pense que cela devrait arrêter la plupart de nos assaillants, si ce n'est tous, fit Harry. Et si certains réussissaient à passer malgré tout, et bien… ils auraient affaire aux gardiens.

Nikola et Helen échangèrent un regard surpris. Il était facile d'oublier qu'Harry était un adolescent lorsqu'on l'avait en face de soi. Il paraissait si petit qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'il avait connu la guerre.

- Oui, cela suffira, assura Helen, penses-tu que tu pourras les mettre en place aujourd'hui ?

- La plupart, oui, répondit Harry. Mais les illusions vont me demander plus d'efforts. Il serait préférable que je les mette en place un autre jour, ou bien que je demande à Sky de les mettre pour moi.

- Ce ne sera pas dangereux pour toi ? demanda Nikola.

- Non, je ne serai juste pas capable de faire usage de mes pouvoirs tant qu'il n'aura pas fini, et je risque de sentir une grosse fatigue, mais moins que si je les avais mises en place moi-même.

Le vampire s'approcha de son enfant et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Fais comme tu veux, fils, on peut attendre, après tout on a tenu jusque-là.

- Et pour les grottes inférieures ? demanda Harry.

- Plus tard, fit son père avec douceur mais fermeté.

Harry acquiesça, son père avait raison, il avait récupéré un peu de magie, mais pas suffisamment pour tout mettre en place en une seule fois. Et le fait que ce monde soit dépourvu de magie environnante n'était pas fait pour l'aider. Il lui fallait donc plus de temps pour refaire ses réserves de magie.

Allons-y dans ce cas, fit Helen.

Elle s'empara d'une tablette avec un plan du Sanctuaire, puis sortit du labo, vite suivie par Harry et par Nikola. Le chemin vers les tunnels supérieurs sembla court à l'enfant qui était concentré sur les runes. Le fait qu'ils utilisent une nacelle de transport aida aussi. Ainsi fut-il surpris par la présence des gardiens lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées. Une dizaine, dont Declan, les entouraient et s'assuraient que rien ni personne ne viennent déranger l'enfant.

Harry observa la porte devant lui, l'examinant soigneusement. Il n'avait eu aucune mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de la porte qui donnait sur le Tibet. Puis il remonta ses manches.

Allons-y, Sky, on a du travail, lâcha l'enfant.

L'avatar apparut à ses côtés dans un rugissement féroce, la patte avant gauche enchaînée au bras droit du sorcier. Harry s'approcha de celui-ci et posa sa main sur l'encolure du fauve pour le calmer. Puis il s'éloigna, offrant dans le même temps une caresse à son avatar et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Un fois devant celle-ci, il posa ses mains à plat dessus et se concentra, fermant les yeux. Les gardiens s'agitèrent quand ils virent que rien n'était toujours placé au bout de quelques secondes. Mais ils se figèrent tous lorsque la première rune apparut puis une deuxième, puis d'autres, de plus en plus vite, formant un cercle lumineux sur la porte. Une fois le cercle fermé, Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta doucement, vérifiant rapidement de l'exactitude des runes inscrites. Puis il s'approcha de l'encadrement de la porte et de nouveau posa ses mains dessus et se concentra. De nouvelles runes apparurent, formant une arcade autour de la porte. Et lorsque l'arcade fut complète, une ligne se traça en bas de la porte et remonta.

Les spectateurs présents purent alors voir une barrière s'élever, tel un rideau d'or, en suivant les runes de l'arcade. Une fois la barrière complètement remontée, les runes de l'arcade se mirent à briller plus fort, puis la barrière disparut, et les runes de la porte et de son encadrement se mirent à luire d'une douce lueur dorée.

Harry recula, pour observer son œuvre et il tendit la main vers Skysoul qui n'avait pas quitté son côté. Celui-ci s'approcha plus près de son humain et vint frotter sa tête contre celle de l'enfant. Rassuré, l'enfant se tourna vers son père et sa tante.

- Au suivant, lâcha joyeusement l'enfant.

Helen les guida alors vers les autres entrées du Sanctuaire. Des nacelles reliant les différentes portes entre elles. Puis, une fois les portes sécurisées, Harry installa les autres sortilèges en redescendant vers le cœur du Sanctuaire.

L'enfant passa la matinée à poser des boucliers aux différentes entrées du Sanctuaire : il avait commencé avec la porte du Tibet, puis celle de l'Inde, de Chine, du Japon, de Las Vegas, de New York, d'Old City, d'Ecosse, du Sahara, de l'Afrique noire et du Brésil. Heureusement, chacune de ces portes étaient desservies par une navette. Puis Helen le ramena à la porte d'Old City.

C'était dans cette ville que se situait le quartier général des opposants au Sanctuaire et c'était donc l'entrée qui était la plus sensible et la plus exposée. L'après-midi était bien avancé lorsqu'Harry arriva au premier emplacement choisi pour l'un de ses sortilèges. Il s'étira doucement et, sous le regard et les murmures enthousiastes des gardiens, il s'avança dans le tunnel et l'examina. Il chercha alors le meilleur endroit pour placer son sortilège. Puis Harry eut un sourire et murmura plusieurs formules, l'une mettant le piège en place, l'autre déterminant les conditions de l'activation du piège et la dernière pour le dissimuler. Puis il recula et fit face au petit groupe qui l'observait.

- Un volontaire pour s'assurer que le piège marche correctement ? demanda Harry. Il ne blesse pas, il neutralise juste.

Les gardiens échangèrent des regards hésitants, et finalement l'un d'entre eux s'avança jusqu'à Harry, attendant ses instructions.

- Avancez juste dans le tunnel avec votre arme, le sortilège est activé et se déclenchera dès que vous entrerez dans sa zone d'action.

- Il sera enclenché tout le temps ? demanda Declan.

- Non, uniquement si un passage venait à être forcé, ou si des Phénomènes se baladent seuls dans les tunnels, répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers son père. Tu m'as bien dit qu'aucun Phénomène n'avait le droit de venir ici sans être accompagné d'un gardien ?

Tesla acquiesça doucement.

- J'ai lié ma magie avec votre système informatique, ainsi mes sortilèges reconnaîtront qui est un gardien et qui ne l'est pas.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux de lier magie et technologie ? demanda Declan.

- Je suis relié à un ordinateur qui n'est connecté au réseau que grâce au Wifi. Ma magie est faite d'énergie, pas d'ondes, et donc le reste du réseau ne craint rien.

Declan acquiesça, rassuré. Puis le petit groupe porta alors son attention sur le gardien qui s'avança prudemment, son arme pointée devant lui. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne l'attrape vivement par la taille et le soulève vers le plafond. Surpris, il lâcha un cri et se débattit contre la chose qui le retenait prisonnier.

- Qu'est- ce que c'est ? demanda Helen en observant la plante accrochée au plafond.

- Un Filet du Diable, répondit Harry. Il maintiendra son étreinte sur sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien, un protégé ou l'un de vous deux ne vienne le libérer.

Helen s'avança alors, et le filet du diable redescendit le malheureux tout en maintenant son étreinte sur lui. La victorienne toucha les lianes de la plante et aussitôt celle-ci retira ses lianes, et remonta vers le plafond, laissant son prisonnier libre, le tout sous les applaudissements des gardiens. Declan s'approcha de son homme, le releva et lui donna une claque amicale dans le haut du dos. Harry, lui, jeta un coup d'œil au gardien qu'il avait piégé, espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop mais un clin d'œil de sa part le rassura.

Helen sortit sa tablette et afficha la carte holographique, puis avec Nikola, Declan et Harry, elle choisit d'autres emplacements pour un Filet du Diable. Puis elle rangea la carte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? demanda Helen.

- Pour le moment, ça va, répondit le jeune sorcier.

- Bien, continuons dans se cas.

Harry sentit son père poser une main sur son épaule et le guider à la suite de sa tante Helen. Le prochain piège que l'enfant mit en place n'était pas vraiment de lui, puisqu'il s'agissait des marais portatifs des jumeaux Weasley. Il en avait trouvé en grande quantité dans ses affaires. Il le plaça dans un coin du couloir et y ajouta un détecteur de mouvement avec les mêmes conditions d'activation que le piège précédent. L'une des grottes des tunnels supérieurs était remplie de colonnes de pierre, formées par des stalagmites et des stalactites. Harry avait eu un sourire en voyant la salle et avec quelques sortilèges, créa un labyrinthe de miroirs. Il ensorcela ensuite chacun d'entre eux pour qu'ils soient incassables et s'assura que le labyrinthe ne piègerait pas les gardiens ou des protégés.

Le quatrième piège qu'il plaça était un paquet de champignons qui, si besoin, étaient capables de lâcher des spores soporifiques et hallucinogènes, neutralisant efficacement un homme pendant plusieurs heures.

Il créa également quelques golems de pierre en forme de gargouille qu'il plaça dans un tunnel à haut plafond.

L'enfant soupira de lassitude à la fin de sa dernière création. Il savait qu'il aurait encore beaucoup de pièges à mettre en place, et bien que les pièges ne seraient qu'une copie de ceux déjà installés, ça allait lui prendre plusieurs jours pour tout mettre en place. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix… son père allait le tuer. Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, un ronronnement qu'il fut le seul à entendre le décida. Il laissa Skysoul apparaître, faisant reculer les gardiens de surprise, puis il donna plusieurs consignes au griffon.

- Harry ? demande Helen.

- Il va mettre tous les pièges en place, expliqua Harry. Je risque d'être fatigué mais ce sera fini plus vite.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ? demanda Nikola.

Harry eut un sourire et il ressentit le besoin de venir se blottir contre son père. Il vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son père et laissa l'enfant qui était en lui le gagner. Il s'approcha et se blottit contre le flan de son père. Nikola passa un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant. Sky, lui, observait son humain en attendant ses ordres, puis le griffon s'approcha de son maître et tendit sa tête vers l'enfant. Harry eut un sourire et posa sa main sur le museau blanc du fauve.

Skysoul n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé sous terre et cela manquait un peu à Harry, mais ni lui, ni Sky n'y pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit. Pour changer, le griffon avait besoin de la lumière des astres or la lune ne brillait pas dans le Sanctuaire.

- Vas-y, Sky, murmura Harry doucement.

Le griffon miaula tendrement, il frotta sa tête contre celle de l'enfant et s'enfonça dans les tunnels. Harry ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre son père.

- Harry ? demanda le Serbe.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, murmura l'enfant.

Nikola se pencha alors et souleva son fils, le calant contre sa hanche. Puis, il se dirigea vers le cœur du Sanctuaire, suivi par Helen, alors que les gardiens retournaient à leurs postes.

Nikola coucha Harry dans le canapé du bureau d'Helen, et prit place sur celui d'en face alors qu'Helen s'installait derrière son bureau pour remplir le tas de paperasses qui l'attendait.

- Tu sembles inquiet, remarqua Helen en levant les yeux de son travail.

- C'est juste… j'avais oublié à quel point il était petit, soupira Nikola.

- C'est vrai, constata Helen en posant son regard sur l'enfant.

La victorienne se leva alors, posant son stylo sur la table et alla derrière le canapé où Nikola était assis, puis avec douceur, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami. Nikola, surpris par le geste d'Helen, posa sa main sur l'un des bras qui l'étreignait et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, affirma Helen. Et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

- J'espère, répondit Nikola en regardant son fils.

Le vampire se pencha alors légèrement en arrière, s'appuyant complètement contre le dossier du canapé et il laissa sa tête reposer contre le ventre d'Helen. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, accordant son soutien à son ami qui en avait besoin.

Le calme régna dans le bureau pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne sonne, brisant le silence. Helen s'écarta de Nikola et décrocha : elle parla quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur puis elle raccrocha.

- Henry a besoin de moi, fit Helen. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, je risque d'être en retard.

Nikola acquiesça et observa son amie quitter son bureau, non sans s'arrêter, le temps d'embrasser le front d'Harry. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, toujours endormi, roulé en boule sur le canapé. Le vampire profita du calme du bureau, les yeux clos, la tête reposant sur le dossier du canapé. Soudainement, une drôle de sensation l'assaillit, comme s'il n'était plus seul et pourtant il n'avait rien entendu malgré ses sens vampiriques.

Nikola ouvrit les yeux et se tendit en voyant Skysoul se tenir derrière le canapé où était allongé son sorcier. Le griffon, qui jusque-là observait son maitre, leva les yeux vers le vampire, plongeant son regard d'or dans celui couleur tempête de Nikola. Celui-ci se tendit, ressentant le pouvoir de l'avatar devant lui, mais il refusa de détourner le regard. Après quelques secondes, le griffon détourna le regard, le reposant sur l'enfant. Il se pencha sur le jeune sorcier et effleura de son museau, la tête de l'enfant et il disparut il venait de retourner dans le corps de son sorcier. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et bâilla, frottant son visage de ses poings sous le regard attendri le vieux vampire.

- Papa ? appela Harry à moitié endormi.

- Allez Harry, debout… Il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Harry acquiesça et s'étira, faisant sourire Nikola lorsque le pull de l'enfant remonta, dévoilant son ventre plat. Puis il se leva d'un bond avant de faire le tour de la table basse pour faire face à son père qui était resté dans le canapé.

- On y va ? demanda Harry.

- Allons-y, répondit Tesla.

- Où est tante Helen ?

Harry observa autour de lui, surpris de ne pas la voir dans la pièce.

- Elle avait du travail, elle nous rejoindra plus tard, fit Tesla en guidant Harry hors du bureau.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry.

Le repas fut rapidement servi et se déroula dans le calme dans un premier temps.

- Est-ce que ta magie a pu mettre en place tous les pièges ?

- Oui, il a même réussi à mettre en place certaines illusions, mais pas toutes.

- Ca peut attendre, répondit Nikola. Nous ne sommes plus à quelques jours près.

Harry eut un sourire et acquiesça.

- Tu travailles sur quoi en se moment ? demanda alors Harry curieux.

Nikola leva les yeux avec amusement, il savait que l'enfant ne comprendrait pas la plupart des explications qu'il avait en tête, ainsi resta-t-il le plus simple possible.

- J'essaie de mettre au point un nouveau générateur plus performant que ceux déjà mis en place.

- Et tu y arrives ?

- Pas pour l'instant, remarqua une voix à l'entrée.

John Druitt se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et il s'avança lorsqu'il fut sûr que toute l'attention de l'enfant était sur lui.

- Moi au moins, je me rends utile de plus d'une façon, répliqua Nikola.

La tension dans le bureau augmenta sous le regard exaspéré, et malgré tout amusé, d'Harry. Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. L'enfant profita de l'inattention de son père et de son oncle pour sortir de table, ayant fini son assiette. Puis il sortit discrètement du bureau alors que les deux centenaires se disputait pour savoir qui était le plus utile au Sanctuaire et, indirectement, à Helen. Pire que des gosses !

Il parcourut plusieurs tunnels, seul pour la première fois, et au détour d'un croisement, il entendit la voix de tante Helen, de Will, de Kate et de Henry. Harry s'approcha alors discrètement pour les observer. Une bouffée de jalousie enfantine le gagna lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Helen semblait très proche de ses protégés. Mais l'adolescent en lui se ressaisit aussitôt, tante Helen avait le droit d'avoir d'autres enfants que lui.

Magnus observait ses protégés, ravie de les voir d'aussi bonne humeur, en particulier Will. Depuis leur établissement dans la Terre Creuse, Will avait eu tendance à être plus triste qu'avant. Contrairement à Henry et Kate qui avaient été rejoints dans le Sanctuaire par Erika et Garris, Abby, elle, était restée à la surface, rendant son psychologue de petit ami plus mélancolique.

Mais la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait annoncée à Henry avait suffi à rendre un peu de joie à Will. En effet, Erika n'allait pas tarder à arriver à terme et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Et maintenant, ses protégés étaient en train de chercher un prénom pour le bébé, faisant des propositions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

- Et pour le parrain et la marraine ? demanda alors Will.

- Et bien… je dois encore en discuter avec Erika, avoua Henry.

Helen eut un sourire tendre pour celui qu'elle voyait comme un fils.

- Maintenant, le plus dur reste à venir, remarqua Henry.

- L'accouchement ? demanda Kate.

Henry acquiesça doucement, alors qu'Helen le rassura de quelques mots, alors que Will le taquina sur les insultes qu'Erika allait sans doute lui sortir pendant l'accouchement.

L'éclat de rire qui résonna dans le tunnel atteignit Harry. L'enfant s'éloigna alors en grimaçant, lui avait été nommé parrain du petit Teddy Lupin. Harry espérait juste que sa grand-mère prendrait bien soin de lui.

Il parcourut alors plusieurs tunnels sans vraiment y prêter attention, plongé dans ses idées noires. Ce fut un objet lancé dans sa direction qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il rattrapa la pomme et chercha aussitôt celui qui lui avait lancé. C'était la grosse brute qui l'avait embêté à l'école. Il s'aperçut également qu'il était arrivé dans le verger.

- Hé ! Tesla, t'es dans la lune, ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Harry, méfiant, en s'approchant de son camarade.

- Tu sais grimper aux arbres ?

Harry remarqua alors l'enfant caché derrière la grosse brute et qui lui ressemblait, sans doute son petit frère. Le sorcier leva alors les yeux sur l'arbre devant lui et remarqua le ballon coincé sur les plus hautes branches.

- Je suis trop lourd, je n'arriverai pas à grimper jusque là-haut, expliqua l'aîné des deux.

- Ton nom ? demanda Harry en observant l'arbre.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais qui je suis, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, remarqua Harry.

- Oh ! Je m'appelle Ethan et c'est mon frère Ryan.

Harry s'approcha alors du plus jeune et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller le chercher, assura Harry avec un sourire.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'à l'arbre et commença à monter.

Pendant qu'Harry se promenait dans les couloirs, la dispute dans le bureau avait cessé lorsque les deux adultes avaient noté l'absence de l'enfant. Nikola pâlit alors légèrement et abandonna John pour partir à la recherche de son fils. Il savait pourtant qu'Harry n'aimait pas les voir se disputer, mais c'était plus fort qui lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Nikola arriva rapidement devant la chambre de l'enfant, vite rejoint par John, et il toqua à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il insista sans succès. Vraiment inquiet cette fois-ci, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver une chambre vide. Druitt ne perdit pas de temps et ressortit de la pièce.

- Je vais au centre de contrôle voir s'ils peuvent le localiser. Va voir Helen, il est peut-être avec elle.

Nikola acquiesça et partit à la recherche d'Helen, la localisant rapidement grâce à ses sens vampiriques.

- Helen ! appela-t-il en la trouvant au croisement de deux couloirs, accompagnée par ses protégés.

- Tesla, justement…, commença Henry.

- Pas maintenant ! répliqua Nikola avant de se tourner vers Helen. Harry a disparu.

- Quoi ! Quand ça ? demanda Henry.

- Difficile de donner un moment exact, nous discutions, John et moi, et ce n'est qu'après que nous avons remarqué sa disparition.

- Vous discutiez…, répéta Will, très loin de le croire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Will, allez voir sur la place du marché, Henry, à l'Atelier, et Kate, dans le quartier Latin, nous on va vérifier les vergers, fit Helen à Nikola.

Le petit groupe se sépara alors, chacun dans une direction différente. Helen et Nikola parcouraient les tunnels depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'Helen brisa le silence.

- Henry ne me l'a pas dit mais je pense qu'il veut que tu sois le parrain de son enfant.

- Pardon ?

- Je te le dis juste pour que tu ne sois pas mis devant le fait accompli, au cas où. Je sais comment tu réagis lorsque tu es pris au dépourvu et Henry n'a pas besoin de ça.

- C'est à peine si je peux m'occuper de mon propre fils, et il veut en plus que je m'occupe du sien ?

- Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

Nikola acquiesça doucement, et les deux victoriens débouchèrent sur le verger à temps pour voir Harry perché en haut d'un arbre.

Nikola lâcha un juron serbe et s'avança à grand pas vers l'arbre en question. Harry lui avait presque atteint le ballon, encore une branche et il pourrait l'avoir. Ça y était, Harry tendit alors la main et dégagea le ballon, lâchant joyeusement un "chaud en-dessous ". Puis il redescendit et se figea en voyant que ses deux camarades n'étaient pas seuls à l'attendre. Harry grimaça en voyant l'air furieux de son père.

- Vous deux, rentrez chez vous, ordonna le vampire d'un ton sec.

- Oui, professeur Tesla, murmurèrent les deux enfants avant de s'enfuir sans demander leur reste.

- Papa…, tenta Harry, mal à l'aise.

Son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il attrapa l'enfant par la peau du cou et l'entraîna avec lui, furieux, suivi par Helen, plus qu'inquiète de la réaction de son ami. Il parcourut à grande enjambées les tunnels jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant, et le précipita à l'intérieur. Harry réussit à garder l'équilibre, puis il se retourna pour faire face au vampire furieux.

- Nikola ! protesta alors Helen.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Helen, c'est mon fils.

- Papa, je peux t'expliquer, tenta Harry.

- Silence ! As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu aurais pu te tuer !

- Je ne courais aucun risque, je suis déjà monté sur des arbres plus hauts que ce pommier, répliqua Harry.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu n'as aucune conscience du danger, cria Nikola furieux, mais surtout mort de peur pour son enfant.

- J'ai déjà frôlé la mort, répliqua Harry, furieux à son tour.

- Ce qui prouve que tu es incapable de rester éloigné du danger tu fonces même la tête première dedans !

- On m'a jeté au devant du danger sans me demander mon avis et j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve comme une mère poule, rugit l'enfant, excédé par le comportement de son père. Ce n'était qu'un arbre, papa, et ma magie m'aurait protégé même en cas de chute !

Nikola s'apprêta à répliquer mais la main d'Helen posée sur son bras l'arrêta. Il quitta alors vivement la chambre en claquant la porte.

Harry fixait la porte, tremblant, puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire à son père et il pâlit brusquement sous le regard inquiet d'Helen. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant qui était pétrifié au centre de la chambre, puis elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer dans une douce étreinte.

- Pardonne-le, Harry, murmura Helen, il est difficile pour lui de se dire que tu as connu la guerre et que tu es capable de prendre soin de toi tout seul. C'est difficile pour nous tous. D'autant que ton apparence ne nous aide pas non plus. Et puis, Nikola ne l'avouera jamais, mais il a peur de te perdre à nouveau.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis capable de prendre soin de moi seul que je ne vous veux plus dans ma vie et que je ne suis pas prudent. Vous m'avez manqué, murmura alors Harry en se blottissant contre sa tante.

- Je sais, assura à son tour Helen. Et je sais qu'une fois calmé, Nikola s'en rendra compte lui aussi.

Harry soupira et s'éloigna d'Helen pour s'approcher du miroir plein pied et observa son corps d'enfant, avec tristesse. Son corps d'adolescent lui manquait. Il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, recommanda Helen. Demain, Nikola sera plus calme.

Harry acquiesça doucement et se prépara pour aller se coucher, puis il se glissa sous les couvertures et laissa tante Helen lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle sortit en éteignant la lumière et laissa Harry seul. Ou presque, le sorcier sentit rapidement Hedwige le rejoindre et venir se blottir contre son torse. Harry ferma alors les yeux, sachant que la présence d'Hedwige lui empêcherait d'avoir des cauchemars.

Pendant qu'Harry sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, Helen Magnus, elle, parcourut les couloirs à grands pas, direction, le labo de son ami serbe. Elle pénétra vivement dans les lieux.

- Nikola !

- J'ai vraiment tout gâché, hein ? murmura le vampire.

Celui-ci était assis à même le sol sur la mezzanine qui courait le long des murs de son laboratoire. Helen se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon et monta pour rejoindre le vampire. La victorienne s'assit à côté du Serbe, le dos appuyé contre la barrière en fer forgé.

- Harry a connu la guerre, Nikola. Il est capable de faire face au danger, de déterminer si telle ou telle situation est dangereuse, fit Helen doucement. Il faut que tu lui fasses un peu plus confiance.

- J'essaie, soupira Nikola. Mais c'est difficile pour moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était qu'un enfant. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Helen, Harry est venu dormir dans mon lit la dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble à Oxford parce qu'il avait peur de l'orage.

Nikola soupira à nouveau, il semblait épuisé, bien plus que d'habitude. La gestion du Sanctuaire, même si Nikola n'y jouait pas un aussi grand rôle qu'elle, était éreintante. Le fait que le vampire devait s'assurer que le gros matériel, tel que les générateurs ou bien les pompes à eau, marche en permanence, pouvait se montrer fatiguant, d'autant qu'il veillait aussi à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop. Mais Helen ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué qu'il ne l'était à l'instant.

- J'ai peur, avoua alors Nikola. Peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, Harry te l'a dit, non ?

- Oui, fit le vampire, puis il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Je sais que mon attitude n'est pas rationnelle mais je n'y peux rien.

- C'est cela, être parent, gloussa Helen. S'inquiéter en permanence pour son enfant, lui apprendre le nécessaire et surtout être fier de lui.

Nikola ne rajouta rien à cela, il tendit sa main à Helen et cette dernière s'en saisit, et laissa le vampire la relever.

- Crois-tu qu'il me pardonnera ? demanda alors Nikola.

Helen eut un sourire et se pencha pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami.

- Il le fera, assura-t-elle. Il tient trop à toi pour laisser une stupide querelle vous séparer.

Nikola eut un large sourire en réponse tant aux paroles d'Helen qu'à son geste. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient établis sous la surface et depuis qu'il veillait sur elle, Helen se montrait plus tendre et plus tactile avec lui, dans la limite du décent, bien sûr. Nikola s'appuya sur la rambarde et observa Helen redescendre et quitter le labo en direction de ses appartements, puis le Serbe quitta la mezzanine à son tour et se dirigea vers son tableau noir. Il avait encore du travail à faire.


	4. Chapter 4

La correction est signée Mlle Lucifer, qui a reprit la correction et que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Une main douce caressa ses cheveux, sortant Harry de son sommeil. L'enfant ouvrit un œil, puis deux en voyant son père penché sur lui. Le jeune sorcier se redressa alors en se frottant les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était encore endormi dans le labo de son père. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que la présence du vampire éloignait les cauchemars, il faisait tout son possible pour passer la nuit avec son père, au grand damne de Nikola.

Salut, P'pa.

Bonjour, mon grand. Tu devrais te préparer, l'école va bientôt commencer.

Harry acquiesça et siffla doucement. Dans un flash de lumière blanche, Hedwige répondit à l'appel de son humain et se posa sur son épaule. Un autre flash et Harry avait disparu.

Nikola eut un soupire exaspéré et retourna à ses travaux. Il avait bien entendu compris le manège de son fils, mais il avait décidé de le laisser faire, d'abord parce qu'il semblait plus reposé en sa présence et aussi à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient dans les tunnels sombre du Sanctuaire.

On chuchotait qu'un groupe s'était formé et se préparait à remonter à la surface, lassé par le ciel de pierre. Et d'après les noms qu'il avait entendu, les membres de ce petit groupe n'étaient pas les plus gentils des résidents.

En tout temps et en tout lieu, il y avait toujours eu des gens pour se rebeller, même s'ils étaient en tort. Le vampire se demanda alors s'il ne devait pas placer un gardien à la surveillance de son fils. Après tout, il était quelqu'un d'important, presque l'égal d'Helen dans la direction du Sanctuaire. Des bruits de talon sortirent Nikola de ses pensées, il se détourna de son tableau noir et fit face à Helen avec un léger sourire.

Harry n'est pas encore là, s'étonna Helen.

Il n'est plus là, répondit Nikola.

Il a dormi ici ? demanda la victorienne.

Ma présence semble éloigner ses cauchemars, fit Tesla avec un haussement d'épaules.

Et tu sais où il est, nota Helen avec un sourire en coin.

Où en est John avec son enquête ? demanda Nikola pour détourner la conversation.

Toujours au même point, les rumeurs circulent mais personne ne sait qui en est la source.

Nikola soupira, agacé par l'attitude de certains Phénomènes. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de voir que le Sanctuaire était à présent le seul endroit où ils pourraient vivre en toute sécurité sans craindre de se montrer tel qu'ils étaient vraiment ?

Espérons que nous réussirons à stopper cette folie avant que cela ne dégénère, soupira Nikola.

La porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à Harry, celui-ci se figea en sentant la tension dans la pièce.

Papa ? demanda Harry incertain.

Tout va bien mon grand, rassura Nikola, vient manger, tu vas être en retard.

Harry s'approcha du vampire et prit place à table, aussitôt Helen s'assit à coté de l'enfant et le servit copieusement sous les protestations d'Harry. Malgré le temps passé au Sanctuaire, il n'avait toujours pas repris l'habitude de manger de repas complet, inquiétant sa famille.

Helen l'observa manger malgré tout son repas, puis il se leva rapidement en voyant l'heure et prit son sac de cours.

A ce soir, salua Harry en sortant du labo.

Travaille bien, répondit Nikola.

Harry arriva à l'école et fut salué par ses camarades qui étaient un peu moins hostile envers lui. Il se dirigea alors vers l'arrière de l'école pour s'installer sur son banc en attendant le début des cours. Il était tellement calme qu'un groupe d'enfant en s'avançant dans sa direction ne le remarquèrent pas.

Il veut faire sauter le Sanctuaire, ricana l'un des enfants.

Il va exploser ? demanda naïvement un autre enfant.

Mais non, répliqua le premier, ils vont juste tuer les directeurs.

Le docteur Magnus est gentil, gémis alors un autre enfant.

Mon père dit qu'on n'a pas à se cacher, qu'on devrait vivre à la surface comme les humains.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide et discret vers la bande qui s'était caché dans les buissons derrière le banc. Il reconnu sans mal le chef de la petite bande : Bruce, un gamin tyrannique qui profitait de la force que lui donnait sa particularité de Phénomène pour imposer sa loi. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry avait été tranquille c'était qu'il était le fils de Nikola Tesla. Harry écouta encore un peu la bande puis la cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours.

Harry s'éloigna du banc prudemment, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il passa sa journée à réfléchir à un moyen de stopper une attaque interne. Son professeur remarqua son trouble mais son attitude plus adulte l'incita à ne pas intervenir. Il avait eu une discussion avec le professeur Tesla qui lui avait expliqué la situation de l'enfant ou de l'adolescent.

Harry observa par la fenêtre et essaya de comprendre les raisons d'un tel mouvement. La vie au sanctuaire était mieux que celle qu'ils auraient pu avoir en surface. L'air et l'eau étaient plus purs, tout le monde mangeait à sa faim, avait un toit où s'abriter et des vêtements pour s'habiller correctement. Tous avaient le droit à une éducation et à des soins gratuitement. De plus les lois du Sanctuaire n'étaient pas vraiment restrictives. La seule chose qui manquait au Sanctuaire, selon Harry était le ciel. Le regard de l'enfant se posa de nouveau sur sa feuille d'exercice. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les Phénomènes se rebellaient mais il était sur d'une chose, il ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à sa famille.

Lorsque Tesla arriva devant l'école et observa les enfants sortirent, tous le saluèrent gaiement en passant à coté de lui, il répondit à leurs saluts plus calmement avec un léger sourire. Le vampire s'approcha de la grille lorsqu'il vit l'air soucieux du professeur. Harry vint aussitôt l'étreindre doucement, enfouissant son visage dans le costume de son père.

Il a été particulièrement inattentif aujourd'hui, fit le professeur.

Pourquoi cela ? demanda Nikola en jetant un regard à son fils.

Harry ne bougea pas restant blotti contre son père. Nikola remercia le professeur et entraîna Harry vers son laboratoire.

Papa ?

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu me laisses dormir avec toi à cause des rumeurs de rebellions qui circulent ?

Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda Nikola surpris.

Une bande à l'école. Ils parlaient du fait que leurs parents allaient attaquer le Sanctuaire. Qu'ils allaient te tuer, toi et tante Helen.

Cela n'arrivera pas, assura Nikola.

Je sais, je ne permettrais pas que cela arrive.

Ne fait rien de dangereux, d'accord ?

Je vais essayer, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire en coin.

Nikola ébouriffa doucement les cheveux d'Harry, avant de pénétrer dans son labo. Aussitôt, Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la mezzanine. Il monta et s'installa sur l'un des canapés présents. Et il sortit tout ce qu'il faut pour faire ses devoirs, ravi de voir qu'il y arrivait de mieux en mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Nikola vérifiât la liste des différentes réparations qu'il y aurait à faire dans le Sanctuaire, il fut ravi et soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de grosse réparation, Henry pourrait s'en occuper et lui pourrait rester avec Harry. Il jeta un regard vers son fils et le voyant pris dans ses devoirs, il retourna alors à ses recherches, se servant négligemment un verre de vin. Le Serbe était perdu dans ses équations lorsqu'une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule. Il leva alors les yeux.

Helen ?

Encore plongé dans ton travail ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Oui, répondit-il, tu peux emmener Harry, je vous rejoins pour le repas dans quelques instants.

Il est onze heure du soir, Nikola, remarqua doucement Helen, je viens d'aller mettre Harry au lit.

Nikola jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'horloge. Pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas prévenu ?

Il ne voulait pas te déranger, souffla Helen en devinant la question, selon lui, tu étais tellement plongé dans ton travail que même l'explosion de ton labo ne t'aurait pas dérangé. Il semble inquiet, remarqua Helen après un certain temps, tu devrais aller le voir.

Oui, il a entendu les rumeurs qui circulent dans les tunnels.

Helen grimaça pendant que Nikola se levait, le Serbe passa à coté de la victorienne et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue à la surprise de la jeune femme. Puis il prit le chemin de la chambre de son fils, il frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Harry ne dormait pas encore, il semblait en faite bien réveillé et s'activait dans sa malle.

Harry ? appela Nikola.

L'enfant se redressa et fit face à son père et celui-ci eut alors conscience que ça n'était plus l'enfant qui lui faisait face, mais l'adolescent qui avait connu la guerre.

Fils, soupira Nikola ne le voyant sortir ses armes et les poser sur le lit.

Je me suis battu pour rentrer à la maison, pour retrouver notre famille. Je ne laisserais pas une bande d'abrutis me prendre tout ça.

Nikola remarqua les tremblements de rage de son enfant. Il s'approcha et l'attira alors dans une douce étreinte.

Je suis un vampire, fils, il en faudra beaucoup pour me tuer. Et tant que je vivrais, personne ne fera du mal à Helen. quant à John, il est pire que de la mauvaise herbe. Increvable.

Harry soupira et se détendit dans l'étreinte de son père.

Je suis juste… j'ai peur, avoua Harry dans un murmure.

Nikola ne rajouta rien mais raffermit sa prise, puis il guida son fils vers le lit, qu'il débarrassa des armes d'un mouvement du poignet pour les poser sur le bureau. Il allongea Harry dans le lit et le borda. Harry avait les yeux qui se fermaient mais il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir alors dans un murmure Nikola lui ordonna de s'endormir, puis il sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Harry attendit que le bruit des pas s'éloigne avant de se lever à nouveau. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit son épée, il la sortit de son fourreau et l'observa. Un murmure plus tard et la lame se transforma en un bracelet en forme de dragon chinois qui s'enroulait en descendant le long de son avant bras, la tête reposant sur le dessus de sa main droite. Un simple murmure, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir et le bracelet se transformerait à nouveau en une lame effilée, et gare à celui qui s'opposerait à lui à ce moment là. Harry retourna alors se coucher, plus rassuré de sentir le métal contre sa peau.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la tension dans le Sanctuaire devint de plus en plus présente, tous savaient que quelque chose se préparait. Les gardiens étaient sur les nerfs et Tesla et Magnus étaient sur le qui-vive, attentant patiemment le conflit qui allait indubitablement survenir.

Le jour de l'attaque était un jour ordinaire, Tesla était venu chercher Harry à l'école comme d'habitude. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'attaque débute à l'école.

Harry venait de sortir de l'école lorsqu'il sentit un bras puissant l'attraper et le tirer violemment. L'enfant sentit alors la froideur du métal contre sa gorge, il se tendit et put voir son père figé face à la situation.

Bien, lâcha l'homme qui tenait Harry, maintenant tu vas donner l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes de sortie. Il est temps que nous retournions à la surface.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, fit Nikola qui avait retrouvé son calme.

Alors le môme mourra.

Harry grimaça en sentant la lame s'enfoncer lentement contre sa gorge.

J'ai peut être mon mot à dire dans ma mort, non ?

Quoi ? fit le ravisseur surpris.

Puis celui-ci se figea alors qu'un halètement lui échappa.

Désolé, l'ami, fit Harry d'un air sombre, tu as pris le mauvais otage.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme et s'écarta calmement de lui, ôtant d'un même mouvement son épée du ventre de son ravisseur. Aussitôt, les alarmes du Sanctuaire se déclenchèrent et se fut la panique. Harry se dirigea alors vers les autres enfants.

Rentrez dans l'école, ordonna-t-il.

Les enfants et même les parents obéirent sans poser de question. Harry s'assura que les enfants étaient en sécurité puis il s'élança dans l'un des tunnels vite suivi pas son père.

Tu devrais être avec les autres, remarqua Nikola en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Je suis pratiquement sur d'être meilleur combattant que toi, remarqua Harry.

Ils débouchèrent alors sur la place du marché et se figèrent en voyant le chaos qui régnait. Nikola se précipita alors aux cotés d'Helen pour l'aider alors qu'Harry restait en retrait. Il avait blessé l'un d'entre eux mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours ne faire que blesser ses adversaires. Dans un espace aussi restreint il y a de forte chance qu'il tue également et il n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Il se mit alors à couvert et chercha une solution.

Pendant ce temps, Nikola avait rejoint Helen, qui était elle aussi à couvert derrière une étale.

Quelles est la situation ? demanda Nikola.

On a quelques blessés, mais pas de mort pour le moment, répondit Helen.

Des bruits d'impact de balles les poussèrent à se baisser puis Helen fit feu à son tour. Nikola observa les Phénomènes et fit usage de son pouvoir sur les métaux pour en désarmer certains. Le vampire poussa un grondement lorsque plusieurs balles l'atteignirent.

Les échanges de tir continuèrent pendant encore quelques instants quand soudain, Helen lâcha un cri, touchée à l'épaule par une balle, aussitôt Nikola fut à ses cotés et compressa la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. Mais le cri d'Helen n'atterrie pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Harry sortit de son abri et se figea en voyant sa tante blessée, le jeune homme se sentit alors légèrement calmé pas une force supérieure à la sienne. Skysoul essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son humain, mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le calme, on s'attaquait à sa famille et cela, il ne le permettrait pas. Le jeune sorcier s'avança d'un pas, prêt à faire un véritable carnage lorsqu'un chant le sortit de sa fureur, le jeune homme leva les yeux et aperçut alors Hedwige. Son phénix était en train de voler sous le plafond de pierre et là, Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Il posa sa main sur le sol et aussitôt des rubans de runes dorées parcoururent le sol, montèrent les parois et le plafond de pierre formant une immense toile d'araignée complexe, rapidement d'autres rubans sortirent de la place par les tunnels pour reproduire le même schéma dans les autres grottes.

Harry était tendu, déchiré par la douleur d'un tel acte de magie, un rugissement résonna dans la grotte et peu à peu un voile se tendit entre les rubans de runes et une vive lumière émana du voile, forçant les Phénomènes à fermer les yeux.

Et lorsqu'elle s'estompa, un ciel bleu avait pris la place de la roche et des nuages blancs avaient remplacé la mousse. Une illusion parfaite avait transformé le plafond de pierre en un ciel bleu sous le regard stupéfait et humble des Phénomènes.

Harry se releva doucement, tremblant sur ses jambes, aussitôt tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

Notre eau est plus transparente, haleta-t-il, notre air est plus pur… vous pouvez vivre sans vous cacher… sans crainte… vous êtes libres d'être vous-même… et maintenant vous avez un ciel aussi beau et même plus que le leur. Alors ce combat n'a pas lieu d'être…

Et lentement, l'enfant bascula en avant, rattrapé de justesse par Nikola.

Harry !

Le cri collectif d'Helen, John et des protégés résonna dans la grotte silencieuse. Helen se précipita à coté de Nikola et se jeta à genou sur le sol, auscultant rapidement son neveu. Elle effleura la peau de l'enfant et aussitôt celui-ci gémit de douleur. Helen leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Nikola. Puis ce dernier se leva en emmena son fils dans ses appartements.

Papa ! gémit doucement Harry.

Je suis là fils.

J'ai chaud, murmura Harry.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda alors Nikola pris entre l'inquiétude et la colère.

Le ciel leur manquait, alors il leur était impossible de voir ce qu'ils avaient, trop concentrés sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas, répondit Harry. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Tu seras puni, prévînt Nikola.

Harry eut un léger sourire et avec douceur, il posa sa main sur la joue de son père attirant l'attention de celui-ci.

Je risque de dormir quelques jours, prévint Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? c'est normal.

Nikola acquiesça en pénétrant dans son labo et en le traversant à grandes enjambées. Il ressortit de l'autre coté dans un jardin identique à celui d'Oxford, puis il pénétra dans sa chambre. Le Serbe posa Harry sur le lit et partit dans la salle de bain, son enfant était bouillant et devait être rafraîchi au plus vite. Nikola rempli la baignoire d'eau froide et retourna dans l'autre pièce. Il porta de nouveau l'enfant et le posa doucement dans l'eau sous les protestations vives d'Harry. Peu à peu l'enfant se calma et se laissa faire, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau. Helen avait rejoint les deux hommes et prenait la température du sorcier régulièrement, s'assurant qu'elle ne descende pas trop bas.

Finalement, Nikola put sortir Harry de l'eau, il le sécha doucement, lui enfila un pyjama et le coucha dans le grand lit. Puis le vampire sortit, laissant son fils à la garde d'Helen et il retourna sur la place du marché où les belligérants étaient toujours, détenus par les gardiens. Il s'avança parmi eux.

Êtes-vous fiers de vous ? demanda Nikola dans un murmure, faisant baisser quelques têtes.

Comment va-t-il ? demanda Henry en s'approchant.

Mal, répondit Nikola, il est épuisé par son acte magique… mais ça n'est pas comme si vous lui aviez laissé le choix, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

S'il pouvait faire ça, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait depuis le début ? demanda l'un des belligérants.

Parce que nous avions jugé préférable d'assurer votre sécurité avant votre confort, répliqua Nikola furieux. Harry a mis en place de nombreuses protections pour le Sanctuaire, pour vous. Et nous attendions qu'il se soit reposé avant de mettre en place les illusions. Mais vous avez été incapable d'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Nikola s'approcha du meneur alors que sa fureur le poussa à se transformer faisant reculer ses adversaires. Il n'était pas bon de pousser à bout un vampire. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de Tesla.

Mec ! appela Henry en s'approchant prudemment.

Hors de ma vue, gronda Nikola, avant que je ne perde tout contrôle.

Henry fit aussitôt signe à Declan et tous les attaquants furent emmenés. Nikola s'avança alors évaluant les dégâts occasionnés et les blessés. Il ordonna que les blessés soient conduits au plus vite à l'hôpital et à ce que les dégâts matériels soient réparés rapidement.

Il rassura les habitants du Sanctuaire, puis il reprit la route de ses appartements, pressé de s'assurer que son enfant allait bien. Un regard rapide sur l'horloge de son labo lui apprit qu'il s'était absenté depuis une bonne heure. Nikola pénétra dans sa chambre. Harry était allongé dans son lit, il était fiévreux et agité. Nikola s'approcha du lit près duquel Helen était assise.

Comment va-t-il ? demanda Nikola en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Helen.

Il a beaucoup de fièvre, soupira Helen. et le Sanctuaire ?

Aucun blessé grave et aucun mort, pour le moment, gronda sourdement Nikola. Et les dégâts matériels sont minimes.

Bien, répondit simplement Helen son regard se posant de nouveau sur Harry.

Je vais le surveiller, va soigner ton bras.

Helen se leva et fit face au vampire, elle hésita quelques secondes, puis elle étreignit son ami. Nikola eut un léger sourire avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Va te faire soigner, ordonna doucement le Serbe.

Helen s'écarta du Serbe et sortit de la pièce. Le vampire prit alors place dans le fauteuil auparavant occupé par Helen et il se mit alors à veiller sur Harry.

Les blessés de l'attaque furent rapidement pris en charge et les dégâts furent réparés. Deux jours après l'attaque tout était revenu à la normal dans le Sanctuaire, hormis une certain tension présente chez les adultes.

Dans une chambre, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa fièvre était descendue pendant la nuit. L'enfant parcourut la chambre du regard et se tendit en voyant son père assis près de lui, endormi. L'homme avait du beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui, il allait être furieux. Harry se renfonça sous les couvertures, lorsqu'il vit son père se réveiller.

Lorsque Nikola ouvrit les yeux, il fit ce qu'il faisait depuis deux jours, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils. Le Serbe se figea alors lorsqu'un regard vert croisa le sien.

Comment te sens-tu fils ? demanda Nikola en se redressant calmement.

Fatigué, mais c'est normal.

Tu as conscience que tu va être puni, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais, soupira Harry, ça ne me gène pas vraiment.

C'est une punition, cela devrait, nota Nikola en haussant un sourcil.

Harry eut un léger rire à cette remarque.

Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien. J'imagine qu'il faut bien rattraper le temps perdu et puis tes punitions ont une utilité, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'enfermais ou que tu me faisais faire des lignes.

Nikola observa son fils avec douceur, mais il n'en pensait pas moins concernant la réaction de son fils. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il acceptait aussi bien ses punitions, c'était qu'inconsciemment il devait savoir que ses punitions étaient meilleures que celles qu'il recevait avant leur rencontre. Puis il se leva et se pencha vers son enfant et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

Je dois vraiment aller travailler, repose toi et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle, il y a un gardien posté derrière la porte.

Harry acquiesça et regarda son père se préparer rapidement et sortir de la chambre. L'enfant se détendit alors, la rencontre avec son père s'était mieux passée que prévu.

Nikola descendit le long des tunnels en direction des grottes inférieures. Il avait pris sa décision concernant ses prisonniers et qu'importe ce qu'en pense Helen. Le vampire déboucha alors dans la partie du Sanctuaire qui faisait office de prison. Le silence qui régna à son entrée le fit sourire intérieurement. Nikola s'avança dans le couloir, de chaque coté, des cellules s'alignaient, il fit signe à un gardien et celui-ci sortit alors, laissant le vampire seul avec les prisonniers.

Comment va le petit ? demanda une voix venant des cellules.

Le Serbe jeta un regard acéré à l'homme le faisant reculer de peur. Le regard de Nikola balaya les Phénomènes et il remarqua avec une légère surprise que certains d'entre eux semblaient réellement se soucier de l'état de son fils.

Il est encore faible, mais il devrait s'en sortir.

Plusieurs soupirs de soulagement résonnèrent dans la prison.

Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de l'état du môme ! râla l'un des meneurs. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est là pour nous condamner ?

Nikola s'approcha alors de la cellule des meneurs.

Gardien ! appela Nikola, ouvrez les cellules 7 à 11 !

Aussitôt plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent et les détenus sortirent, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Vous avez été jugés coupables de tentative de coup d'état et condamnés, lâcha Nikola.

Les Phénomènes échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la situation.

Vous travaillerez avec plusieurs de nos équipes à la restauration de Praxis jusqu'à la fin des travaux.

Certains grimacèrent, Praxis était un vrai champ de ruine. Ils allaient en avoir pour des années à tout remettre en état.

Des gardiens vous attendent dehors pour vous menez à vos baraquement.

Les hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie dans le calme.

Messieurs, les arrêta Nikola, si j'étais vous, je ne me ferrais plus remarquer. Si Helen a pu interférer en votre faveur cette fois-ci, la prochaine fois elle ne m'arrêtera pas.

Le ton était menaçant et ça tous les Phénomènes le comprirent, ils sortirent sans bruit, laissant le vampire seul avec les meneurs.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire, hein ? le vampire ! nous tuer ? provoqua l'un des meneurs.

Le bras de Nikola jaillit à travers les barreaux et attrapa l'homme par le col avant de le tirer en avant, le plaquant contre les barreaux.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà en train de me supplier de t'achever, gronda le vampire avant de repousser l'autre homme.

Nikola s'écarta alors de la cellule, essayant de garder le contrôle sur sa nature vampirique. Puis il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta et sans se retourner, ajouta.

Vous avez été condamnés à la prison à vie et à l'isolement, alors j'espère que vous êtes bien installés.

Nikola sortit alors et regagna son laboratoire, il devait se calmer avant de retourner voir son fils. Il se figea soudainement en entendant un bruit qu'il ne pensait plus entendre. Le Serbe s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, l'orage grondait dans son jardin. L'illusion de son fils était réellement réussie, mais Nikola n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle semblerait aussi réelle. Le vampire avança sa main et sentit l'eau tiède mouiller sa peau.

Nikola retourna vivement près de son bureau et ôta chaussures, chaussettes, gilet et chemise. Puis il sortit dans le jardin et laissa la pluie le frapper. Ça l'avait toujours détendu, l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps, les flashes de la foudre, le grondement du tonnerre, l'orage tout simplement.

Le vampire resta sous la pluie pendant de longues minutes, sous le regard bienveillant d'Helen. Elle s'avança alors sortant de l'ombre tout en restant à l'abri sous les arcades. Nikola la perçut tout de suite et se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire, sourire qu'Helen lui rendit. Le vampire s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et se réfugia à son tour sous les arcades. Helen lâcha un soupire amusé avant de lui tendre une serviette de bain. Nikola s'en empara et se sécha doucement, puis il posa celle-ci sur le muret à coté de lui.

Merci, murmura Nikola.

Helen lui souris simplement et Nikola prit avec douceur le menton d'Helen entre ses doigts et avant qu'Helen n'ait pu réagir, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la victorienne puis il s'écarta doucement et rejoignit sa chambre sans un regard derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

A partir d'ici c'est corrigé par Mlle Lucifer :)

Chapitre 5

Nikola était en train de travailler sur l'une de ses inventions, lorsque son esprit dériva vers son fils. Un mois était passé depuis la mise en place des illusions et son fils était toujours fatigué, pas autant qu'avant mais il avait encore besoin d'aller se coucher de bonne heure et était moins attentif qu'a l'accoutumé. Le Serbe fronça les sourcils en repensant à son enfant, l'inquiétude des premiers jours avait fini par laisser place à de la colère dirigée contre Harry pour avoir fait une chose aussi stupide et surtout contre lui-même pour l'avoir laissé faire.

Soudainement des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Après une invitation, Nikola put voir William entrer, suivi d'Harry. Ce dernier salua vaguement son père et monta dans la mezzanine pour faire ses devoirs. Will s'approcha alors de Tesla.

Comment c'est passé la séance ? demanda le Serbe.

Mieux, répondit Will, la fatigue le fait parler plus facilement. Il fait toujours des cauchemars ?

Moins depuis que vous avez commencé votre thérapie, il semble s'apaiser.

Le regard de Nikola se posa sur son fils qui était allongé dans l'un des canapés de la mezzanine. Will quitta alors le labo, laissant les deux Tesla seuls. Nikola soupira et reposa sa craie, il passa à coté de son bureau et bu une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il longea la mezzanine et rejoignit son enfant. Celui-ci se réveilla en sentant la présence de son père.

Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Nikola.

Ça va, répondit Harry en évitant le regard de son père.

Il était agacé que tout le monde lui demande comment il allait. Entre son père, tante Helen, Henry et Will, il en avait plus que marre que l'on doute de lui. Il avait peut être le corps d'un enfant mais il n'en était pas un.

Je suis encore puni ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

Bien sur que oui, s'exclama Nikola, tu as risqué ta vie…

Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, coupa Harry.

Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es qu'un enfant !

Je ne suis pas un enfant, cria Harry en se levant, j'ai fait la guerre. je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me surprotège. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même.

Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? répliqua Nikola, furieux. Va-t-en !

Le silence tomba alors dans la pièce, Harry était debout et tremblait doucement de rage. L'enfant en lui avait envie de pleurer et de se blottir contre son père. Mais l'adolescent, le guerrier n'avait qu'une envie, partir. Ce qu'il fit, il descendit rapidement de la mezzanine, refusant d'écouter son père qui l'appelait. Une fois sorti du labo, il courra vers sa chambre bousculant Helen sans la voir.

Celle-ci regarda la fuite de son neveu et pénétra à grands pas dans le labo de Nikola, pour trouver celui-ci assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

Nikola ? appela doucement Helen.

J'ai mal réagit, soupira Nikola. Et cette fois j'ai peur d'être allé trop loin.

Comment ça ?

Je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.

Pourquoi ?

Probablement pour les même raisons qui pousse un parent à gronder son enfant, j'avais peur et je me suis rendu compte que je ne faisais pas confiance à mon propre fils.

Ça fait plus d'un siècle que tu n'as plus été père, Nikola, il est normal que tu rencontres des difficultés avec Harry.

Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, avoua le Serbe.

Tu devrais aller le voir, conseilla Helen, lui parler.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

La vérité, que tu étais inquiet pour lui et que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit.

Nikola soupira doucement et se leva, puis il fit face à Helen et lui sourit.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? fit Nikola.

Des bêtises ? proposa Helen amusée.

Le sourire de Nikola s'agrandit et il prit doucement la main d'Helen dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, lui déposant un doux baiser. Puis il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées en direction de la chambre de son fils. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa doucement et appela son enfant. Ne recevant pas de réponse, le vampire fronça les sourcils et appela de nouveau Harry. Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse, alors il s'éloigna. Il laisserait un peu de temps à son fils pour se calmer et il discutera avec lui après.

Harry avança dans les tunnels sombres, évitant les gardes et les pièges placés dans les tunnels supérieurs, il avançait sans regarder derrière lui. Le sorcier s'arrêta dans une alcôve au moment où un gardien se postait dans le tunnel juste devant lui. Harry grimaça, il était coincé pour plusieurs heures à moins d'un coup de chance.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement et aussitôt les dernières paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage. Il avait beaucoup sacrifié pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et il avait retrouvé un père surprotecteur et incapable de lui faire confiance, deux choses qu'il détestait.

Et maintenant son père qui lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à faire auprès de lui. L'homme était seul depuis longtemps et de toute évidence cette vie lui convenait mieux qu'une vie de famille. Et bien, il n'allait pas s'imposer.

Tout d'un coup une alarme résonna et le gardien posté devant lui repartit après un appel sur sa radio. Harry s'élança silencieusement dans le tunnel et couru en direction de la sortie. Au bout d'une petite heure de courses interrompues par des courtes périodes de marche, Harry arriva à une porte de sortie, il usa de sa magie pour ouvrir la porte et il sortit.

Nikola tournait en rond dans le centre de contrôle alors que Henry cherchait son fils sur les différentes caméras de surveillance. Il était allé chercher son fils pour dîner et avait trouvé la chambre vide. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre que son fils avait fugué. Nikola avait aussitôt déclenché l'alarme et fait prévenir tous les gardiens, puis il était allé dans le centre de contrôle, embarquant Henry au passage. Et depuis, il attendait qu'Henry trouve son fils. Sans résultat pour le moment. Nikola lâcha un nouveau grondement d'impatience.

On se calme, mec ! on va le retrouver, assura Henry.

Je l'ai ! lâcha soudainement l'un des hommes à la gauche d'Henry.

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir Harry passer l'une des portes menant à la surface.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et sortit des égouts par où il était passé. Il rajusta son sac sur son épaule et s'avança dans la ruelle sombre. Il arriva rapidement dans une rue plus fréquentée et suivit un groupe de bedeaux. Il parcourut plusieurs rues et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait : un préteur sur gage. Le jeune sorcier avait eu la surprise de trouver parmi ses affaires une bourse de galions. L'enfant poussa la porte et entra dans la boutique sombre, il se tendit aussitôt prêt à se défendre au moindre problème.

Tu t'es perdu, mon garçon ?

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la voix. Une femme sortit alors de l'ombre, elle semblait avoir la quarantaine et être dure mais le regard inquiet qu'elle posa sur lui rassura Harry.

L'enfant s'approcha du comptoir et posa une pièce d'or sur celui-ci. Aussitôt, la femme examina la pièce d'un œil expert et la pesa avant de revenir vers Harry.

Je t'en donne 100$, annonça la prêteuse sur gage.

200$, marchanda Harry, surprenant la femme.

150$, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire amusé.

Harry eut une légère moue et il acquiesça hésitant. La prêteuse sur gage se tourna vers un coffre alors qu'Harry regarda autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un violon. Il se souvenait parfaitement des cours de son oncle James. Curieux, l'enfant se demanda s'il savait toujours en jouer. Il prit l'instrument entre ses mains et posa l'archer sur les cordes. La première note qu'il tira au violon le fit grimacer. Il accorda rapidement celui-ci et se mit à jouer, tirant du violon une douce mélodie. Lorsqu'il mit fin à sa mélodie, il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il sursauta en entendant la prêteuse sur gage l'applaudir.

Combien ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

La femme observa avec attention l'enfant.

300$, annonça-t-elle.

Harry eut un léger sourire et posa le violon et l'archer sur le comptoir. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit deux autres galions de plus, sous le regard surpris de la femme devant lui et il les posa sur le comptoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit avec 150$ dans la poche de sa veste et son nouveau violon dans son étui porté en bandoulière. Il avança dans la rue, sans remarquer la voiture qui le suivait. Il trouva rapidement un petit restaurant et s'y engouffra. Il trouva une table dans le fond du restaurant et s'y assit attendant la venue d'un serveur. Celui-ci arriva rapidement.

Salut petit ! lâcha le jeune serveur. Tu attends tes parents ?

Non, répondit doucement l'enfant.

Tu veux manger quelques choses ?

Harry acquiesça vivement, puis se tendit en voyant le regard suspicieux du jeune homme.

Excuse-moi de te demander ça, petit. Mais tu as de quoi payer ?

Harry eut un léger sourire amusé, il sortit quelques billets de sa poche intérieure et les posa sur la table.

On est jamais trop prudent, hein ? alors qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte et commanda un hamburger avec des frites et un coca. Le serveur repartit avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'Harry le suivait des yeux, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les trois hommes en costume et la jeune femme en tailleur. Il se tendit, se sentant en danger et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il observa discrètement la tablée et chercha en même temps toutes les sorties du restaurant.

Tu sais en jouer ? demanda son serveur en posant l'assiette devant lui.

Je me débrouille, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Le patron te fait dire que si tu nous jouais quelque chose correctement, tu aurais le dessert gratuit.

Vraiment ?

Ouais, ça t'intéresse ?

Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry.

Le serveur le laissa alors manger et retourna donner la réponse d'Harry à son patron. Le jeune homme finit son assiette et se dirigea vers la scène présente dans le fond du restaurant. Bientôt une musique entraînante aux accents celtiques retentit dans la salle. Il fallut un peu de temps à Harry pour retenir l'attention de tous les clients et une fois la mélodie terminée, des applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle et rapidement on lui demanda d'en jouer une autre. Harry accepta de bonne grâce, ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main et que les gens appréciaient son art.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il retourna à sa table et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, de nombreux clients vinrent le voir pour le féliciter, certains lui glissèrent même un billet. Dès que les clients se furent un peu éloignés, le serveur revint avec une glace qu'Harry accepta de bonne grâce. Il resta plusieurs heures dans le restaurant, discutant de tout et de rien et jouant quelques morceaux lorsque l'on venait lui en demander. Mais malheureusement, il fut l'heure pour le restaurant de fermer et Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de partir, vite suivi par les hommes en costume et la femme en tailleur.

Eh ! Petit ! appela la jeune femme en courant pour le rattraper.

Harry hésita mais la laissa le rejoindre, étrangement, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Je m'appelle Abby, se présenta-t-elle.

Harry, répondit l'enfant.

Tu es seul Harry ? demanda la jeune femme curieuse.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Harry en jetant un coup d'œil en direction des hommes qui les avaient suivi.

Tu n'as rien à craindre, rassura Abby, on est du FBI.

Si je n'ai rien à craindre alors pourquoi vous me suivez ?

On a juste quelques questions à te poser.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés.

Je suis mineur et vous ne pouvez pas m'interroger sans la présence d'un avocat, fit Harry calmement.

Aussitôt l'un des agents, agacé, s'empara du bras de l'enfant et le tira dans une direction.

Écoute moi bien morveux, on sait que tu viens du Sanctuaire alors tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment et tu vas répondre à nos questions.

Harry eut un rictus à cette remarque, son père ne voulait peut être plus de lui, mais il n'allait certainement pas trahir Helen Magnus. Le jeune sorcier n'ayant pas le choix, se laissa traîner par les agents du FBI et monta calmement dans leur voiture, Abby s'assaillant à ses cotés.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les locaux du FBI et Harry fut guidé vers une salle d'interrogatoire, où il fut laissé seul pendant quelques minutes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en costume, la quarantaine et chauve, il s'approcha calmement et prit place sur la chaise en face d'Harry.

Je suis l'agent spécial Addison en charge de ce bureau.

J'ai le droit au grand chef, remarqua Harry amusé.

Je sais que tu viens du Sanctuaire, mon garçon, et je veux savoir comment y aller.

Et moi je veux un avocat, répondit Harry.

Officiellement tu n'es pas ici, en fait après vérification dans nos fichiers, il s'avère que tu n'existes pas. Alors je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin d'un avocat. En fait, si tu ne parles pas, tu risques de rester ici pour un long moment.

Et Harry vit qu'il était très sérieux, il grimaça intérieurement, bien sur avec son dernier acte de magie, il avait épuisé ses réserves et ne pouvait donc pas s'en servir pour sortir d'ici, du moins pas maintenant.

Personne ne m'attend à la maison, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit Harry en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les bras.

Addison grimaça, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu et lui qui pensait faire rapidement parler ce gamin, il semblait être plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'homme se leva alors et sortit, laissant Harry seul, mais pas sans surveillance, des hommes restaient en permanence derrière la vitre sans teint et la porte.

Une fois Addison parti, Harry soupira. Une fois de plus, il se mettait dans des situations pas possibles. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et rapidement la dispute avec son père lui revint en mémoire et la tristesse et la colère l'envahirent. Il avait tellement souffert pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé était un père qui ne voulait plus de lui ou du moins qui ne voulait pas du jeune homme qu'il était devenu à cause de la guerre. Harry se leva de la chaise pour s'allonger sur la table. Il était hors de question qu'il facilite le travail du FBI.

Pendant ce temps, Abby était sortie des locaux et s'était éloignée le plus possible, elle devait absolument contacter le Sanctuaire. Elle trouva rapidement une cabine publique et composa le numéro de Will.

Zimmermann.

Will, c'est Abby.

Abby…

Écoute, interrompit Abby pressée, je suis moi aussi contente de t'entendre, mais il faut absolument que je parle à Magnus. C'est à propos d'un Phénomène.

Will se tendit. Ce pourrait-il que…? Il passa rapidement le téléphone à sa patronne.

Qu'y a-t-il Abby ? demanda Helen inquiète.

On a arrêté un enfant qui sortait du Sanctuaire, il est en train d'être interrogé par Addison.

Pensez-vous pouvoir le sortir des locaux ?

Non, il est trop bien gardé, soupira Abby, j'avais espéré que vous aviez un plan pour le sortir de là.

Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda alors une voix masculine.

Abby reconnu alors avec surprise la voix de Nikola Tesla. Et sa surprise grandit en même temps que sa peur lorsqu'Addison apparu devant elle, il prit le combiner et écouta Nikola répéter la question.

Est-ce que mon fils va bien ? fit Tesla agacé par le silence.

Pour le moment, répondit Addison.

Aussitôt, Nikola se tendit en comprenant le danger.

Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, menaça Tesla dans un grondement.

J'ai ce que vous voulez et vous avez ce que je veux. A vous de voir si cet enfant à de l'importance pour vous, fit Addison.

Tesla échangea un regard alarmé avec Helen. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son fils, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait trahir Helen en donnant le Sanctuaire.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux jours à Central Park, fit Addison, venez seul et vous nous guiderez jusqu'au Sanctuaire et après nous vous rendrons votre fils.

L'homme raccrocha alors laissant le centre de contrôle dans l'horreur la plus totale. Nikola sortit alors précipitamment, ce mouvement réveilla aussitôt Helen qui sortit à son tour.

Nikola ! attend ! nous trouverons un moyen, promis Helen.

Ils connaissent nos méthodes, ils ne prendront aucun risque et ne laisseront pas Harry sans surveillance.

Abby pourra nous aider, Tesla, fit Will qui les avait rejoints.

Et si elle se faisait blesser ou pire tuer, remarqua Nikola en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vivement pour faire face au psychologue. Que ferez-vous William, serez-vous capable de nous pardonnez à moi et mon fils pour avoir créé cette situation ?

Will observa Tesla surpris par ses paroles, lui qui avait toujours fait preuve d'égoïsme, le voilà qu'il s'inquiétait de l'opinion qu'il pouvait avoir. Pire ! Il semblait s'inquiéter pour Abby.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de donner le Sanctuaire, Helen, mais je ne laisserai pas Harry entre ses mains.

Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je suis Nikola Tesla, fit-il avec calme, j'ai plus de valeur vivant.

Nikola, fit Helen troublée.

C'est mon fils, Helen, je ne le laisserais pas, d'autant que si nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation, c'est en partie de ma faute. Et puis, je suis un vampire, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Tesla reprit alors sa route en direction de son labo pour se préparer.

Harry somnolait dans sa salle d'interrogatoire, toujours allongé sur la table lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. L'enfant ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit pas les yeux même s'il était en alerte.

Nous avons contacté ton père, fit Addison en s'asseyant sur la chaise dos au miroir.

J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas appelé pour qu'il vienne me ramener à la maison.

Je lui aie proposé un échange, expliqua Addison.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder l'agent du FBI, il semblait sérieux et satisfait. Harry eut un léger sourire en constatant cela.

Helen Magnus est directrice du Sanctuaire et tant qu'elle le sera, mon père la trahira pas, fit calmement Harry.

Il le fera pour son fils, fit Addison.

Harry eut un léger rire à cette remarque.

Papa aime tante Helen, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et quoi que vous puissiez penser, en plus d'un siècle, il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer et il l'aimera toujours. Il ne la trahira pas, affirma Harry sur de lui.

Addison l'observa avec attention, cet enfant ne semblait pas affecté par le fait que son père préfère une femme à lui. L'agent observa l'enfant se réinstaller sur la table et fermer les yeux. Addison soupira et se leva calmement, puis il sortit de la salle, ordonnant à l'agent devant la porte de surveiller l'enfant.

Harry ouvrit un œil et soupira doucement, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici seul. Il eut un léger sourire, pour une fois son corps d'enfant allait lui être utile.

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire, Nikola était dans son labo à préparer sa sortie à la surface. Helen et John étaient également présents, tous deux cherchaient un moyen de récupérer Harry sans mettre Nikola ou le Sanctuaire en danger.

Laisse-nous le temps de trouver avant d'y aller, Nikola, fit Helen en l'observant avec inquiétude.

Penses-tu pouvoir la trouver en moins de deux jours ? demanda Nikola. Et même si vous le trouvez, crois-tu que vous réussirez à le sortir à temps ?

Moi, je pourrais, fit Druitt.

Ils te connaissent John. Ils connaissent ton pouvoir, tu en as suffisamment fait usage devant eux.

Helen attrapa le bras du vampire au moment ou il passa devant elle, puis elle le tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Tu as raison Nikola, ils nous connaissent mais nous les connaissons aussi. Nous savons ce qu'ils feront s'ils mettent la mais sur toi, Nikola. C'est trop dangereux, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller.

Mon fils est en danger, Helen, fit Nikola, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller.

Helen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle savait que Nikola ne l'écouterait pas, l'homme n'écoutait personne lorsqu'une personne qu'il aimait était en danger. La preuve, lorsqu'elle avait été irradiée à cause de Worth, il l'avait évincé au profit de Will, sachant que celui-ci ne la laisserait pas mourir.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur John, elle voyait la douleur présente dans son regard. John, tout comme elle, se sentait impuissant face à la situation, un membre de leur famille était en danger et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le sauver, si ce n'est en laissant l'un d'entre eux se mettre en danger.

Nikola finit de ranger son labo et il observa autour de lui, ignorant quand il pourrait revenir ici. Puis il sortit, vite suivit par Helen et John. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Harry, il y pénétra doucement, il manquait des affaires qu'Harry avait pris pour fuir. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il soupira et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque quelques notes résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Hedwige semblait inquiète, Nikola s'approcha d'elle et la caressa doucement, la rassurant d'un murmure. Hedwige lâcha quelques notes supplémentaires et battit des ailes. Elle s'éleva alors de quelques centimètres et dans un flash de lumière, elle disparu pour réapparaître sur l'épaule de John, faisant sursauter les trois victoriens. Nikola s'approcha alors d'Hedwige avec un léger sourire, il échangea un regard avec Helen. Tous deux avaient eu la même idée. Après tout, le phénix était un familier, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour retrouver son maître.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit laissant entrer Abby dans la salle. Elle posa un plateau sur la table et observa avec tristesse l'enfant assis dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Harry se leva et s'étira en rejoignant la table, il s'assit et mangea ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau apporté par la jeune femme.

Combien de temps reste-t-il avant le rendez-vous avec le Sanctuaire ? demanda finalement Harry.

Une heure.

L'enfant acquiesça doucement et finit son repas.

Tu n'es pas inquiet ? s'étonna Abby.

Mon père a plus de 150 ans et il est assisté de l'un des plus grands tueurs en série au monde et de l'une des femmes les plus rusées et les plus têtues que ce monde ait connu. Vos hommes n'ont aucune chance face à ça, assura Harry.

Abby eut un sourire à cette remarque mais elle ne dit rien, elle savait qu'elle était surveillée depuis son appel à Will. La seule raison pour laquelle on lui avait permis de voir Harry était parce qu'il refusait tout contact avec les autres agents.

As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? demanda doucement la jeune agent.

Non, merci Abby.

La jeune femme sortit, emportant avec elle le plateau vide. Harry rejoignit le coin de la pièce où il avait ses affaires. On les lui avait rendues après une fouille complète. Harry avait été soulagé que son sac soit magique, les agents n'avaient alors pas pu trouver ses affaires magiques et en particulier son bracelet-dragon. Bracelet qu'il avait mis dès qu'on le lui avait rendu. Ne jamais être désarmé en territoire ennemi était l'une des règles qu'il avait apprise pendant la guerre.

L'enfant s'assit dans le coin et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla une petite heure à peine après qu'il se soit endormi. Un chant résonnait dans la pièce et le sorcier pouvait reconnaître ce chant n'importe où, le chant du phénix. L'enfant eut un sourire. Hedwige. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, un agent entra vivement dans la salle à temps pour voir le phénix flasher dans la salle et repartir, emportant avec lui l'enfant et ses affaires.

Hedwige atterrit quelques rues plus loin avec un éclat de rire. Il attira son phénix dans une étreinte et la remercia. Le phénix lâcha une trille joyeuse mais fatiguée. Le sorcier eut un doux sourire.

Tu arriveras à rentrer au Sanctuaire ? demanda Harry.

Hedwige battit doucement des ailes, puis elle disparut dans un flash de lumière. Un hoquet de stupeur attira l'attention d'Harry qui se retourna vivement. Abby observa Harry avec surprise puis elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et elle s'avança vivement.

Tu dois te mettre à l'abri, fit Abby.

Elle attrapa le poignet de l'enfant et l'entraîna derrière elle.

Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry en suivant la jeune femme.

Je connais un refuge de Phénomène, tu pourras rester là-bas en attendant que l'on vienne te chercher.

Harry acquiesça doucement et laissa Abby le guider vers une voiture. Il monta, la jeune femme démarra et s'engagea rapidement dans la circulation. Abby regarda régulièrement dans son rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Harry sentit rapidement la tension dans les épaules de la jeune femme.

On est suivis ? demanda Harry.

J'en ai peur, marmonna Abby.

Je peux nous en débarrasser, proposa Harry.

Comment ?

Elle connaissait suffisamment Helen Magnus et Nikola Tesla pour s'inquiéter de la solution proposée par Harry. L'enfant se contenta de sourire et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Rapidement la voiture qui les suivait tourna à un croisement à la surprise d'Abby.

Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonna Abby.

Illusion, répondit Harry avec un large sourire, je suis très doué pour ça. Et dans un petit quart d'heure, ils vont perdre la voiture de vue et elle va disparaître.

Abby éclata de rire et tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à quelques choses de plus spectaculaire, connaissant ta famille.

Je suis plutôt du genre à faire des coups en douce, répondit Harry.

Abby eut un sourire et se concentra sur la route. Elle sortit de la ville et chercha aussitôt une station service avec un téléphone, elle devait prévenir le Sanctuaire rapidement.

Nikola sortit du taxi qu'il avait pris pour se rendre au rendez-vous donné par Addison. Il paya le chauffeur et fit face au parc devant lui. Sans surprise les lieux semblaient vides mais Nikola pouvait parfaitement sentir la présence de centaine d'hommes cachés parmi les arbres et les buissons. Le vampire eut un rictus moqueur et s'enfonça dans la pénombre des arbres. Il prêta attention à son entourage et perçut sans mal la présence de John dans l'un des immeubles qui avait vu sur le parc. Rapidement, le Serbe arriva à un espace dégagé où un homme attendait. Nikola sortit de la pénombre et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Dès qu'il fut à quelques mètres de l'homme, des projecteurs furent allumés, de nombreux camions furent avancés et des soldats se mirent en place, encerclant rapidement les deux hommes.

Je suis heureux de vous revoir, professeur Tesla, fit Addison en s'avançant.

Ce n'est pas réciproque, remarqua le vampire. Vous n'êtes pas venu seul.

Et bien ! je me devais de prendre des précautions. Après tout nous sommes en guerre contre les monstres.

Vous êtes à l'origine de cette guerre, rappela Tesla avec un calme apparent.

Et nous allons y mettre fin, assura Addison, dès que vous nous aurez indiqué comment descendre dans le Sanctuaire.

Où est mon fils ?

Je dois vous avouer que je suis assez surpris qu'un homme tel que vous défende de tels monstres. Mais j'imagine que votre fils avait raison en disant que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour Helen Magnus. Je peux le comprendre, remarqua Addison, c'est une femme magnifique, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée par vous.

Vous ne connaissez pas Helen, grogna Nikola.

Je pense que dans quelques heures, on pourra faire connaissance, ricana Addison.

Aussitôt Nikola agrippa l'homme à la gorge et le souleva vivement. Les soldats réagirent en armant leurs armes et en mettant le vampire en joue. Addison n'osait pas bouger, terrifié par la nouvelle apparence de son vis à vis. Il n'avait jamais vu la transformation de Tesla et il en était terrifié. Le vampire lui perçut parfaitement la peur de son adversaire et il était ravi de cela.

Lâchez-le, ordonna un agent en s'avançant vers eux.

Tesla raffermit sa prise, forçant Addison à gémir doucement.

Si vous lui faite le moindre mal, c'est votre fils qui en payera le prix, menaça l'agent.

Nikola sembla alors reprendre ses esprits, avec un grondement il reposa Addison et s'éloigna de quelques pas, essayant de redevenir humain en tournant les dos aux deux agents du FBI.

Addison reprenait son souffle, tout en gardant le vampire à l'œil. Bon sang ! Qui aurait pu penser qu'un homme aussi cultivé que Nikola Tesla cachait en lui un tel monstre ? Nikola reprit le contrôle et se retourna pour faire face aux deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence.

Abby avait quitté la ville depuis quinze minutes et roulait sur une petite route. Elle accéléra légèrement en voyant une pancarte lui indiquant la présence d'une station service quelques kilomètres plus loin. Elle y arriva et se gara rapidement devant. Aussitôt Harry sauta de la voiture et se dirigea vers les toilettes, sous le regard indulgent de la jeune agent. Abby entra dans la station et se dirigea aussitôt vers les cabines téléphoniques. Elle entra rapidement un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Celui de Will.

Le silence dans le parc était devenu tendu suite à la perte de contrôle de Tesla.

Vous allez nous conduire au Sanctuaire, exigea Addison en rompant le silence.

Pas avant d'être sur qu'Harry va bien, répondit Nikola.

Addison l'observa pendant quelques secondes, puis voyant que Tesla ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes d'appeler le QG. Tesla se tendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Helen dans l'oreillette qu'elle l'avait obligée à porter.

Harry est libre et en route pour l'une des communautés de Phénomènes.

Nikola garda un masque d'inquiétude malgré son soulagement. Bien ! Son fils était sorti, maintenant s'était son tour.

Eh ! mec ! si vous pouviez garder l'attention sur vous pendant encore quelques secondes, je pourrai les pirater, fit Henry à travers l'oreillette.

Nikola eut un rictus intérieur. Cette petite mésaventure allait peut être avoir son utilité finalement. Addison revint vers le Serbe.

Où est mon fils, Addison ? lâcha Tesla d'un ton sec, si vous lui avez fait du mal…

Votre fils a demandé à se rendre aux toilettes, répondit l'agent avec agacement, nous réessayerons dans quelques minutes.

Il fit signe à un agent qui lui tendit un plan.

Pourquoi ne nous monteriez vous pas l'entrée du Sanctuaire en attendant, proposa Addison.

Au même moment un agent arriva en courant vers Addison et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Tesla eut alors un rictus moqueur, entendant parfaitement ce qui se disait. L'agent senior pâlit au fur et à mesure et jeta un regard de pure haine à Tesla, lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin de celui-ci. Il s'approcha, menaçant, de l'homme.

Vous ne gagnerez pas ! ragea Addison.

Nikola eut un rictus amusé qui s'agrandit lorsqu'Helen le prévint via l'oreillette que Henry avait obtenu ce dont le Sanctuaire avait besoin.

J'ai déjà gagné cette bataille, fit Nikola avec arrogance en enlevant l'oreillette et en la glissant dans sa poche.

Puis le vampire fit usage de ses pouvoirs, il claqua des doigts, envoyant une onde électromagnétique autour de lui. Tous les appareils explosèrent alors violemment, plongeant le parc dans le silence et le noir total.

John profita alors de l'obscurité et du fait que l'appareil qui produisait un champ électromagnétique autour du parc soit HS, pour se téléporter et pour emmener Nikola. Ils réapparurent dans l'un des tunnels supérieurs.

On sait où est Harry ? demanda Nikola en prenant la direction de la salle de contrôle.

On pense qu'Abigail va l'emmener dans une communauté au Nord de la ville, répondit John.

Nikola acquiesça, inquiet malgré tout.

Abby roulait depuis quelques heures maintenant et il lui faudrait encore quelques heures de plus avant d'être en sécurité. Elle jeta un regard à son passager et eut un sourire tendre en voyant l'enfant endormi à coté d'elle. Harry avait sombré dans le sommeil une heure plus tôt. Il s'agita soudainement pris dans un cauchemar violent et se réveilla dans un sursaut, regardant autour de lui.

Harry, appela doucement Abby.

L'enfant regarda la jeune femme et sembla se souvenir de l'endroit où il était, il se frotta alors doucement les yeux de ses poings et se redressa sur son siège.

On arrive bientôt ? demanda Harry.

Pas avant quelques heures, répondit la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Un peu, marmonna Harry.

Abby eut un sourire rassurant puis elle s'arrêta à la station service qu'elle avait vu de loin. Harry observa les alentours avant de descendre du véhicule, puis il s'étira doucement avant de suivre Abby à l'intérieur.

Prends ce que tu veux, fit Abby en se dirigeant vers les cabines téléphoniques.

Harry acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'approcha d'un comptoir où reposaient des sandwiches et en prit un, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et il flâna dans les rayons en attendant qu'Abby ait fini son coup de fil.

Il va bien Dr Magnus, assura Abby en jetant un œil à l'enfant.

Vous pensez arriver à la communauté dans combien de temps ? demanda Helen.

Encore deux bonnes heures de route, je pense. Comment va le professeur Tesla ?

Nikola s'en ait sorti sans mal comme d'habitude, soupira Helen.

Bien on va reprendre notre route alors, qui sera là pour nous réceptionner ?

Nikola voudra sans doute venir, remarqua Helen, et peut-être Will.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent et Abby raccrocha avec un large sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle avisa l'homme qui s'approchait d'Harry avec un air de convoitise qui déplu à la jeune femme.

Abby s'avança d'un pas vif vers l'homme, mais fut stoppée par Harry. L'enfant repoussa d'un geste impatient la main de l'homme. Celui-ci s'énerva et arma son bras pour frapper le jeune sorcier.

Sale mioche, rugit l'homme.

Le bras s'abaissa pour être bloqué quelques secondes plus tard par Harry. L'enfant fit une prise qui mit à genou l'autre homme, puis il se pencha vers son agresseur et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Abby ne put les entendre, mais la pâleur soudaine de l'agresseur indiqua à la jeune femme la nature des paroles. Puis Harry relâcha l'homme et rejoignit Abby. Elle paya rapidement et quitta la station. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

J'ai contacté le docteur Magnus, fit Abby.

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Pour qu'elle envoie quelqu'un te chercher. Tu sais, ton père s'inquiète.

Mon père ne s'intéresse pas à moi, répliqua Harry. Il m'a dit que je n'avais rien à faire au Sanctuaire.

Harry croisa alors les bras, le visage sombre.

Je me suis battu pour rentrer à la maison, tout ça pour m'entendre dire que je n'y avais plus ma place.

Tesla n'est pas très habile pour dire ce qu'il ressent, nota Abby, je ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi, mais j'ai pu voir ça.

Harry observa la route sans rien ajouter, puis il soupira doucement. Abby avait raison, son père avait toujours été incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, dans ce domaine s'était un imbécile. Et si Abby avait raison, il était tout aussi stupide que son père. Sa seule défense était sa peur du rejet, une peur si présente qu'il avait sauté aux conclusions sans plus se poser de questions.

Harry, appela doucement Abby.

L'enfant leva les yeux et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

Tu pourrais me jouer quelque chose ? demanda Abby en désignant le violon d'un mouvement de la tête.

Harry sourit et sortit l'instrument de son étui et bientôt l'habitacle de la voiture fut rempli d'une douce mélodie.

Nikola fut accueilli par Helen qui l'entraîna avec elle, Will les suivant.

Abby a appelé, ils seront dans la communauté dans deux heures.

J'y vais, fit aussitôt Nikola.

Will vient avec toi, enchaîna Helen.

On part dans trente minutes, William, fit Tesla.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et alla se préparer.

Nikola, murmura Helen.

Je vais le ramener Helen, coûte que coûte.

C'est là le problème, soupira la victorienne. Nikola !

Elle attrapa le bras du Serbe et l'obligea à lui faire face.

Il est grand, Nikola, suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Si tu veux qu'il revienne, il va falloir que tu te montres convainquant.

Je sais, répondit Nikola, mais c'est difficile pour moi…

Tu vois l'enfant, alors qu'il est adulte. Ça perturberait n'importe qui, Nikola.

Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis son père.

Helen eut un sourire et posa sa main avec douceur pou lui caresser doucement la joue. Nikola l'observa avec un sourire tendre et il prit doucement la main d'Helen avant de lui poser un baisemain digne de leur époque.

Ramène-moi mon neveu, Nikola, exigea Helen.

Il en sera fait selon tes désirs, répondit Nikola charmeur.

Le vampire s'éloigna alors d'Helen pour aller se préparer.

Harry observa autour de lui. Abby s'était arrêtée en pleine campagne devant une grange qui semblait abandonnée. La jeune femme s'avança vers le bâtiment, Harry la suivant, prudent. Ils entrèrent dans la grange, Abby s'avança au centre.

Je vous amène l'un des votre, annonça Abby d'une voix forte. Cet enfant est le fils du professeur Tesla et il a besoin d'un abri.

Un Phénomène, jusqu'alors invisible, apparut devant elle, il jeta un regard à l'enfant et reporta son attention sur la femme.

Je m'appelle Jonas, se présenta-t-il. Vous pouvez laisser l'enfant ici, il est en sécurité avec nous.

Abby acquiesça et retourna prêt d'Harry, elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda doucement Abby.

Oui, il ne me fera aucun mal, assura Harry.

Bien, murmura Abby, puis elle s'adressa au Phénomène, je reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que le professeur Tesla arrive.

Le phénomène acquiesça doucement et les guida vers l'une des stalles. Puis il ouvrit une trappe dissimulée sous de la paille et fit signe à Harry et Abby de descendre à l'échelle qui était sous la trappe. Des galeries étaient creusées sous le bâtiment et qui menaient à plusieurs grandes pièces creusées dans la terre. Harry eut un large sourire en voyant plusieurs familles de Phénomènes cohabiter avec joie. Une fois entrée dans la pièce principale, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Une femme s'avança alors et posa son regard sur l'enfant, puis elle lui offrit un sourire maternel et le guida vers la table et aussitôt les conversations reprirent. Abby se laissa gagner par la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans le refuge. Et dire qu'Addison les voyait comme des monstres.

L'agent spécial Addison était un agent respecté parmi ses paires, il avait su se faire une place grâce à son travail et à ses connaissances. Il avait toujours eu la confiance de ses supérieurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé au Sanctuaire pour un audit. Et depuis sa carrière battait de l'aile et il avait maudit Helen Magnus. Mais ce soir, il avait changé de cible de malédiction. Ce professeur Tesla l'avait mis dans une situation difficile.

Avec sa vague électromagnétique, le Serbe avait détruit pour des millions de dollars de matériel, matériel dont il était responsable. Il fallait ajouter à cela les blessés dus à l'explosion de certains appareils et le fait qu'il avait perdu un prisonnier de grande valeur. Il avait sous estimé les capacités de ce sale gosse. Mais le pire était l'attaque informatique mise en œuvre alors qu'il était à Central Park. De nombreuses informations avaient disparu de leur système, toutes ayant une grande importance pour son service spéciale, des informations sur les Phénomènes, sur la localisation de certains de leurs labos et sur leurs recherches, en particulier celles découlant des travaux de Tesla.

Bref la journée avait été très mauvaise pour lui comme l'attestait les nombreux appels qu'il recevait depuis qu'il était rentré. Alors qu'il venait de raccrocher avec son supérieur direct, Addison soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il se tendit soudainement, quelqu'un était dans son bureau. L'agent leva les yeux tout en posant sa main sur la crosse de son arme et son regard avisa une ombre dans l'un des coins de la pièce.

Je suis ici pour vous aidez, annonça l'ombre.

Le regard de Nikola se posa sur la route, alors qu'il roulait en direction du refuge. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant, faisant blanchirent ses jointures sous le coup de l'inquiétude et de la colère.

Ralentissez, Tesla, demanda Will, paniqué.

Si le jeune homme avait haït au plus haut point la conduite de Magnus, il était complètement terrorisé par celle de Tesla.

Est-ce que vous pensez que mon attitude l'a blessé ? demanda Nikola.

Will soupira doucement et son regard se perdit au loin, il savait que Tesla avait besoin de l'avis du psychologue qui suivait son fils.

Il… je sais que ça va être difficile pour vous Tesla, mais il faut que vous preniez conscience du fait qu'Harry n'est plus un enfant, fit doucement Will.

Il sera toujours un enfant pour moi, même vous vous êtes un enfant à mes yeux, fit Tesla.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler de ça, mais votre manque de confiance en lui, le blesse. Il a connu une guerre Tesla, il sait prendre les bonnes décisions en cas de crise.

Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire ça.

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, fit Will en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tesla lui jeta alors un regard noir, faisant frissonner le jeune psychologue.

Je ne dis pas que vous devez sortir de sa vie, mais sérieusement, Tesla ! il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'accompagne à l'école et que vous le forciez à se coucher à neuf heure.

Tesla ne dit rien, observant la route en réfléchissant aux paroles de William.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Harry pour la première fois, j'étais arrogant et égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à moi et je croyais avoir tout ce que je voulais, j'étais riche et reconnu pour mes travaux. Je l'ai vu et je l'ai emmené chez Helen. c'est étrange, mais il avait plus confiance en moi qu'en Helen. Il refusait de se faire soigner si je n'étais pas dans la pièce.

Le vampire eut un sourire alors qu'il se remémorait les moments passés.

J'ai changé, William. Cet enfant m'a changé, il m'a rendu meilleur que je ne l'étais. Mais quand il a disparu… j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Je suis Nikola Tesla, lorsque je fais des promesses, je les tiens.

Vous lui aviez promis de le protéger, fit doucement Will.

De le protéger et de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Il était dans un monde parallèle, Tesla, vous ne l'avez pas abandonné.

Je l'ai abandonné le jour où j'ai arrêté de le chercher, répliqua Tesla furieux contre lui-même. Lui n'a pas abandonné, murmura-t-il alors.

Il est encore en train de le faire, nota alors Will.

Pardon ?

Il vous change à nouveau, je ne vous ai jamais vu autant à fleur de peau.

Tesla émit un grondement sourd qui fit sourire Will.

On va le récupérer Tesla. Une chance, Harry n'est pas aussi rancunier que vous, lâcha joyeusement Will.

Il tient ça de Nigel et de James, ces deux là n'étaient absolument pas rancuniers.

La perte d'Harry vous à tous affectés, n'est-ce pas ?

Tesla acquiesça doucement avec un regard triste.

J'ai été dévasté, Helen également, nous l'étions tous à un certain degré. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a attendu aussi longtemps pour avoir sa fille.

Will acquiesça à son tour et reporta son attention sur la route. Rapidement, la voiture s'engagea sur une petite route de campagne. Ils durent rouler encore plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant une grange. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui semblait abandonné. Tesla s'avança et perçut rapidement la présence de quelqu'un ici.

Je suis le professeur Nikola Tesla. Mon fils vous a été amené et je suis là pour le reprendre.

Il vous attend, fit une voix derrière Will.

Celui-ci sursauta vivement et se tourna vers le Phénomène qui venait d'apparaître juste à coté de lui.

Il est venu accompagné d'une femme, fit le Phénomène.

Est-elle repartie ? demanda Tesla.

Non.

Le phénomène les guida doucement vers la stalle et ouvrit la trappe pour leur permettre de descendre.

Une fois en bas, un silence les accueillit vite brisé par le cri de joie d'Abby. La jeune femme se jeta au cou du jeune psychologue et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis, elle salua Tesla avant de lui designer Harry d'un signe de tête. Tesla acquiesça doucement et se dirigea vers son enfant assis près de la cheminée, son regard plongé dans les flammes. Le Serbe s'appuya contre le manteau de la cheminée, tout en faisant face à son enfant et à son tour plongea son regard dans les flammes.

Je suis désolé, murmura Tesla. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Je sais, répondit Harry, et je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès mais je ne suis plus un gamin, Papa.

Tu seras toujours un gamin pour moi, répliqua Tesla avec un large sourire.

Tesla observa alors son fils se lever et lorsque l'enfant fut stable sur ses pieds, il l'attira dans une douce étreinte.

Ne me fais plus peur comme ça, murmura Tesla, la tête posée sur celle de son fils. Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois.

J'étais en colère, fit doucement Harry. Je m'étais battu pour rentrer à la maison et tu m'as dit de partir.

Je suis désolé, murmura Tesla.

Harry secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu à t'occuper de quelqu'un, tu me l'as dit lorsque je me suis réveillé. J'aurai du comprendre, soupira Harry, tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai connu autrefois et je ne suis pas l'enfant du passé.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et s'éloigna doucement de son père.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas notre dernière dispute.

Tesla eut un rictus amusé et acquiesça doucement. Son regard se posa alors sur Will et Abby qui ne se lâchaient pas. L'un des Phénomènes s'approcha pour lui offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Cette nuit là Tesla ne quitta pas son fils des yeux, effrayé à l'idée de le voir disparaître, encore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur la porte devant lui. L'enfant venait tout juste de rentrer et son père avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent voir Helen. Ils étaient donc devant la porte de son bureau. Nikola frappa trois coups secs sur la porte et attendit qu'Helen les autorise à entrer. Autorisation qui arriva rapidement. Nikola ouvrit la porte et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, le poussant doucement et le guidant à l'intérieur du bureau. Helen était assise à son bureau et les observait. Elle eut un large sourire en voyant Harry. Celui-ci lui rendit, un peu tendu malgré tout.

Bon retour parmi nous, Harry, fit Helen.

La jeune femme s'approcha en contournant son bureau et elle l'étreignit doucement. Entouré par des bras aimants, Harry se détendit, rassuré de voir que sa tante Helen n'était pas en colère contre lui.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, tante Helen, murmura Harry, la tête enfuit dans le cou de la victorienne.

Helen s'écarta doucement de l'enfant et elle l'observa avec tendresse.

Vous allez devoir discuter tous les deux, remarqua la victorienne avec fermeté.

Ça me semble nécessaire, en effet, répondit Nikola.

Il se rapprocha de son fils et posa de nouveau une main sur son épaule.

Allons dans mon labo, annonça le Serbe.

Harry acquiesça, il salua doucement Helen et laissa de nouveau son père le guider dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au labo, Nikola lui désigna le canapé de la mezzanine et se dirigea vers la kitchenette pour faire du thé. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Harry allait en avoir besoin.

Une fois la bouilloire mise sur le feu, il partit dans l'une des pièces annexes qu'il avait fait aménager en cave à vin et qu'il gardait rempli en permanence. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été sujet à des disputes avec Helen qui n'aimait pas vraiment voir qu'à chaque commande passée à la surface, il y avait une à deux caisses de vin.

Le vampire trouva une bouteille de Château Margaux et il retourna dans son labo. Il ôta la bouilloire du feu et finit de préparer le thé, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son fils.

Harry, lui, avait observé le manège de son père avec un certain amusement. Bien qu'il sache que la conversation allait être difficile, l'hésitation de son père le faisait sourire. Même après tout ce temps, son éducation victorienne, en particulier concernant la démonstration des sentiments et des émotions en public, était toujours très présente dans la vie de son père.

Tesla posa sur le plateau une tasse, un verre à vin, la théière et sa bouteille de vin et il monta rejoindre son enfant. Il posa le plateau sur le guéridon placé à côté du canapé et servit une tasse de thé à son enfant, puis prit son verre de vin rempli.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir faire des concessions, remarqua Harry.

J'ai parlé avec William, il m'a dit que je te couvais beaucoup trop.

Ouais, marmonna Harry avant de replonger la tête dans sa tasse.

Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu sais.

Je sais et je comprends, tu es un solitaire, remarqua Harry. Et tu ne sais pas toujours comment réagir et c'est encore pire avec moi, parce que je suis ton fils. Et puis les apparences sont troublantes pour toi, j'ai le corps d'un enfant alors que je suis adulte. Ça perturberait n'importe qui.

Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, gronda le vampire, je suis Nikola Tesla.

Harry eut un léger rire amusé face à l'arrogance de son père.

Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, promis Tesla, mais lorsque je te vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir l'enfant que tu sembles paraître.

Nikola soupira doucement.

Je te vois tous les jours seul, tu ne t'amuses pas, tu manges à peine et tu fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être un bon père.

Les scientifique et leurs désirs de perfection, pouffa Harry. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que tu n'es pas le meilleur des pères, remarqua-t-il, mais tu es celui qui me convient. Ma magie ne m'aurait pas mené à toi si tu n'avais pas été celui qu'il me fallait.

Nikola eut un léger sourire, il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et il rejoignit le canapé où était assis son fils. Il prit place à côté d'Harry et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Je vais faire des efforts, promis Nikola.

Ça veut dire que je pourrai aller à l'école seul ?

Oui.

Et, je pourrai aller me coucher plus tard.

Non, pas les jours où tu as école, tu fais déjà des cauchemars, pas la peine de raccourcir encore plus ton temps de sommeil.

Papa ! se plaignit Harry.

Je veux bien accepter de te voir comme ayant le mental d'un adulte, mais tu as encore le corps d'un enfant avec les besoins d'un enfant.

Harry eut une moue, puis se détendit, il se blottit contre son père en soupirant.

Tu veux bien me promettre quelques choses ? demanda Harry.

Quoi ?

En cas de problème ou de danger, si je fais le choix d'y aller pour régler le problème, je veux que tu me promettes de me laisser faire.

Harry …

J'ai fait face au danger, Papa, et je sais bien réagir en cas de crise. Je saurai gérer la situation.

Je vais essayer, promit le vampire.

Et je vais essayer de ne pas me mettre en danger, mais je ne promets rien, rit doucement Harry, je suis un véritable aimant à problème.

Tu tiens ça de ton père, ricana une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et adressa un regard d'excuse à son oncle. John ébouriffa ses cheveux en ricanant.

S'il fait déjà sa crise de l'adolescence, Nikola, tu as de quoi t'inquiéter.

Le serbe lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda alors John.

Ça va pour le moment. Ça ira mieux lorsque je serais sur de ne pas être puni pour mon escapade.

Son regard se posa, interrogateur, sur son père.

Ça serait hypocrite de ma part de te reprocher ta fugue, étant en partie responsable de celle-ci.

En partie, tu m'as mis dehors, rappela Harry.

N'exagère pas, gronda doucement Nikola.

Harry acquiesça et se leva.

Je ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour pour rassurer tout le monde, soupira Harry.

Soit rentré pour le dîner, exigea Nikola.

OK !

Harry sortit du labo et prit la direction du marché. Il avança le long des tunnels, saluant calmement les Phénomènes qu'il croisa sur sa route. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, le jeune sorcier déboucha sur la place, de nombreux commerçants le saluèrent soulagés de revoir l'enfant du professeur Tesla. Harry continua à avancer lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une voix colérique.

Harry ! appela Kate.

L'enfant grimaça, Kate allait sans doute lui passer un savon pour sa fuite.

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, cria Kate, as-tu conscience de l'inquiétude que ton départ à causé ? Tesla était effondré et Magnus était morte d'inquiétude. Es-tu égoïste au point de ne pas penser que tes actes auraient des conséquences ?

Égoïste, murmura Harry la mâchoire serrée.

Kate se tendit et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la colère dans le regard de l'enfant. Les points d'Harry se crispèrent et il dut fermer les yeux pour se calmer. S'il y avait bien un adjectif qu'on ne pouvait pas lui attribuer c'était bien d'être égoïste.

Jamais je n'ai été égoïste. Jamais je n'ai pris de décision pour moi et uniquement pour moi.

Tu es parti, répondit Kate, hésitante.

Uniquement parce que mon père m'a dit que je n'avais pas ma place ici, siffla Harry furieux.

Kate eut un mouvement de recul et Garris vint la prendre par les épaules. Ils échangèrent un regard et Kate parut alors honteuse. Voyant cela, la colère d'Harry disparut et il poussa un léger soupir avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Kate et après lui avoir assuré que tout allait bien, il repartit en direction de l'Atelier.

Harry arriva rapidement devant l'Atelier, l'antre d'Henry où il réparait tout ou presque. Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte et toqua, attendant avec nervosité l'invitation du lycan. Un son étouffé alerta Harry et il pénétra vivement dans le bâtiment et chercha aussitôt Henry des yeux. Il le trouva sous une armoire qui lui était tombée dessus.

Henry ! appela l'enfant en se précipitant à ses côtés. Ça va ?

Ouais, mais ça ira mieux une fois sorti de la dessous, grimaça le PHA. Va chercher de l'aide.

Pas la peine, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

D'un mouvement fin du poignet, l'enfant fit léviter l'armoire avant de la poser droite contre le mur, d'un murmure tout le matériel éparpillé sur le sol se rangea dans l'armoire.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry en venant s'accroupir à coté d'Henry.

J'ai voulu récupérer quelque chose au dessus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Il tendit la main à Henry et l'aida à se lever.

Merci ! lâcha Henry en s'époussetant rapidement.

Ça va ? demanda Harry inquiet.

Ouais, et toi ?

Ça va, répondit doucement Harry en l'observant, tu vas aussi me faire la morale ?

Qui t'a fait la morale ? demanda le PHA curieux.

Kate.

Oui, elle est à fleur de peau en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le regard d'Henry se posa alors sur une photo et il se perdit dans ses pensés.

Tu es sur que ça va ? demanda Harry en voyant le doute sur le visage du lycan.

Erika est proche d'accoucher, expliqua Henry.

Et tu doutes d'être un bon père, devina Harry en poussant un soupire.

Comment as-tu …?

C'est récurant aujourd'hui, répondit Harry en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils, j'ai du rassurer mon père sur son rôle de père, il y a quelques heures.

Il faut dire que quand on le connaît un peu, on doute aussi qu'il puisse faire un bon père, jusqu'à ce qu'on le voit avec toi.

Harry le fixa alors du regard, mettant le lycan mal à l'aise.

Quoi ? demanda prudemment le jeune homme.

Tu as confiance en moi, Henry ?

Bien sur, répondit-il.

Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me croiras ?

Ouais, bien sur !

Tu seras un bon père.

Vraiment ? demanda Henry septique.

Tu es un loup, Henry, soupira le jeune sorcier. Tu es l'alpha de ta famille et l'alpha protège toujours les membres de sa meute, c'est instinctif.

Henry observa l'enfant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et il réfléchit à ses paroles pendant quelques minutes. Il se souvint alors de la fois où il s'était transformé instinctivement pour protéger Wil d'un Phénomène serpent. Il acquiesça alors aux paroles de son cadet.

Tu as raison.

Je suis un Tesla, j'ai toujours raison, ricana Harry.

Henry observa l'enfant avec des gros yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Le PHA éclata de rire.

J'y ai cru, lâcha Henry dans un grand éclat de rire. Tu côtoies beaucoup trop ton père.

Et ça risque de durée encore cinq à six ans, répliqua Harry amusé, il ne me lâchera pas avant que je ne sois physiquement majeur.

Les deux hommes plaisantèrent alors sur le coté surprotecteur du génie Serbe, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue du Lycan attire leur attention.

Vous semblez vous amuser, les garçons, remarqua Erika en s'avançant.

La jeune femme arborait un large sourire et caressant son ventre arrondi de manière inconsciente.

Bonjour, chérie, roucoula Henry en s'approchant de sa femme.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et caressa à son tour doucement le ventre de la jeune louve. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit un coup contre sa main.

Il va devenir un sacré champion, remarqua avec fierté le PHA.

Un joueur de foot, sans doute, approuva Erika. Tu veux sentir Harry ?

L'enfant se leva incertain et rejoignit la jeune louve. Erika lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Harry sursauta en sentant le petit coup donné contre sa main, il eut alors un large sourire.

C'est pour quand ? demanda Harry, impatient.

Pour bientôt, répondit la jeune louve en couvant son ventre du regard. Et j'ai hâte qu'il arrive, après tout je le porte depuis deux ans maintenant.

Ce soir là, Harry parla de l'enfant à venir à son père et à tante Helen. En voyant le regard indulgent et attendris des adultes, Harry décida de profiter quand même de sa condition d'enfant, pour une fois que ça pouvait lui être utile.

Et toi, tante Helen ? quand est-ce que tu fais un enfant avec Papa ?

Nikola et John recrachèrent leur vin alors qu'Helen observa Harry avec des yeux ronds. Elle se reprit rapidement et posa sa fourchette sur la table.

Je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfant avec John, selon toi ?

Bin… Oncle John, tu ne l'aimes plus, remarqua l'enfant.

Et qui te dit que j'aime ton père ?

Toi, quand tu le regardes, répliqua Harry.

A cette remarque, John se renfrogna, Helen se tendit et Nikola arbora un léger sourire triste. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'Helen lui retourne ses sentiments malgré les dire de son fils. Nikola profita alors de la bonne humeur de son fils pour lui resservir une assiette. Harry le remarqua mais ne dit rien et reprit son repas calmement.

Ce soir là, Harry était couché dans son lit, laissant son père le border. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas le coté surprotecteur de son père qu'il n'aimait pas ses marques d'affection.

Elle t'aime vraiment, tu sais, remarqua Harry.

Permet moi d'en douter, répondit Nikola, je pense que je l'ai bien trop blessée pour cela.

Harry ne rajouta rien et observa son père sortir de la pièce en éteignant la lumière.

Harry déambulait sur la place du marché, profitant de sa nouvelle liberté. Son père avait tenu sa promesse. Il était donc un peu plus indépendant et ne sentait plus les regards des gardiens sur lui à chacun de ses déplacements. L'enfant profita donc de sa nouvelle liberté en parcourant le Sanctuaire de long en large sauf la partie basse, mais Harry n'était pas intéressé par l'arène ou bien les tunnels inférieurs.

L'enfant eut un sourire et salua Garris en passant devant son stand, le Phénomène le salua d'un signe de la main et Harry continua sa route. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller voir si on n'avait pas besoin de lui aux vergers ou aux champs.

Le jeune homme s'engagea dans le tunnel menant aux vergers lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Harry se tendit et observa autour de lui. Un ennemi serait-il entré dans le Sanctuaire malgré les gardiens et ses sortilèges ? L'enfant fit apparaître son épée et se dirigea vers le bruit. Un nouveau gémissement l'attira vers l'un des tunnels annexes, il devait très peu servir car il n'était même pas éclairé. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts ce tunnel conduisait vers l'atelier. Le sorcier s'avança prudemment et sans bruit. Une fois sur d'être près de l'intrus, il fit apparaître une balle de lumière qui éclaira tout le tunnel. Harry se figea et lâcha un juron serbe en voyant Erika étendu sur le sol.

Erika, appela Harry, ça va ?

L'inquiétude de l'enfant augmenta lorsqu'il remarqua le liquide qui imbibait la robe de la jeune louve.

Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, fit Harry en se levant.

Il ne put aller plus loin, Erika venait de lui attraper le poignet.

C'est trop tard, lâcha-t-elle avec un gémissement.

Harry ferma les yeux et maudit son karma, puis il les rouvrit et souffla profondément.

Ok, allons-y, fit Harry déterminé.

Il s'installa entre les jambes de la jeune femme et remonta la robe. Une chance qu'il ait déjà assisté à un accouchement lorsqu'il était enfant et vivait encore au Sanctuaire de Londres. Dans un murmure, il fit apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude et des serviettes. Il observa Erika exercer la première poussée accompagnée d'un cri. Harry espéra vraiment que les cris d'Erika attirent du monde. Il encouragea la jeune femme.

Allez, Erika, fit Harry avec excitation, je vois la tête, encore un effort.

Je vais tuer Henry, cria la jeune femme en poussant.

Je te le déconseille, remarqua Harry avec un rire, tu seras bien contente de l'avoir pour t'aider à t'occuper du louveteau.

Il ne me touchera plus jamais, promit Erika.

Allez, encore un effort, encouragea Harry.

Un cri d'enfant résonna alors dans le tunnel.

Félicitation, c'est une fille, fit doucement Harry.

Un nouveau cri attira l'attention du sorcier sur Erika. Il lâcha une série de juron en voyant une seconde tête sortir. Il emmitoufla la petite fille dans plusieurs serviettes et jeta un sort de chaleur avant de poser doucement le bébé sur le sol. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Erika.

Accroche-toi Erika, un second arrive.

Deux ? lâcha la jeune PHA dans un souffle.

Il est fréquent que les premières portées de loups compte deux voire trois petits, remarqua Harry avec calme. j'espère juste que tu n'atteindras pas le maximum de petits par portée des la première fois.

Erika eut un léger rire et poussa à nouveau dans un cri. Harry s'inquiéta alors en voyant la grande quantité de sang qui s'écoula. Il attrapa doucement l'enfant et tira avec prudence le bébé vers lui au moment où Erika poussa. L'enfant sortit alors sans difficulté, Harry l'emmitoufla dans les serviettes comme sa sœur et il reporta son attention sur la jeune mère, Erika perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Le sorcier posa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme et se concentra. Une douce lueur blanche entoura le ventre d'Erika et le saignement diminua jusqu'à cesser complètement. Erika était inconsciente, mais elle ne perdait plus de sang.

Harry prit alors la jeune fille et la nettoya avec l'eau chaude, doucement, le bébé l'observait fixement alors Harry la rassura avec quelques murmures. La jeune fille se laissa faire et une fois l'enfant propre, Harry transforma l'une des serviettes en pyjama dont il l'habilla. Il fit de même pour le garçon et posa son regard sur la famille. Erika était toujours inconsciente et il devait les transporter tous les trois à l'hôpital.

Le sorcier eut alors une idée, il métamorphosa des pierres en paniers et y installa les enfants en faisant attention à ce qu'ils soient bien couverts. Puis il sur éleva Erika et l'installa sur son dos. Passant les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou, il les lia ensemble grâce à un sortilège murmuré, il prit les jambes de la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis il se leva, aider de sa magie. Harry s'assura que la jeune femme était bien installée puis il se baissa doucement pour prendre les anses des paniers.

Harry prit alors la direction de l'hôpital, il était à quelques centaines de mètres du bâtiment lorsqu'un gardien s'approcha de lui, c'était Declan.

Harry ! que c'est-il passé ? demanda l'homme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Erika a accouché dans l'un des tunnels de maintenance, répondit Harry.

Je vais la reprendre, proposa Declan.

Harry acquiesça et laissa Declan reprendre Erika et ils continuèrent en direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivés, les deux hommes confièrent la maman et les enfants aux médecins et infirmières et Harry s'installa dans la salle d'attente pendant que Declan prévenait Henry.

Le PHA déboula en panique dans l'accueil dix minutes plus tard, vite suivi par Helen et Nikola. Le vampire repéra l'enfant le premier et il se précipita à ses cotés.

Tu vas bien ? demanda Nikola en voyant sa fatigue.

Ça va, j'ai du utiliser mes pouvoirs, il y a eu des complications, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Henry inquiet.

Elle avait une hémorragie mais je l'ai soignée, elle va bien Henry et les enfants aussi.

Les enfants ? demanda Henry.

Des jumeaux, acquiesça Harry, un garçon et une fille.

J'ai des jumeaux, murmura Henry les larmes aux yeux.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire fatigué. Henry remercia alors l'enfant, des sanglots plein la voix. Le médecin arriva et Henry fut autorisé à voir sa famille. Une fois Henry parti, le médecin discuta quelques minutes avec Magnus, puis partit pour voir d'autres patients. Helen s'approcha d'Harry et s'assit à ses cotés avant de l'étreindre.

Tu as sauvé trois vies aujourd'hui, Harry, murmura Helen, je suis fière de toi.

Harry eut un doux sourire et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de la victorienne et il ferma les yeux somnolant. Nikola eut un sourire en voyant cela puis il passa doucement ses bras autours des épaules et sous les genoux de l'enfant avant de le lever doucement, le calant contre son torse.

Je le ramène à sa chambre, fit Nikola.

Helen acquiesça et observa son ami partir avec l'enfant.

Nikola parcourut les tunnels en direction des résidences, il pouvait sentir le regard curieux des Phénomènes sur lui. Ils se demandaient sans doute pourquoi l'enfant était si fatigué.

Le vampire pénétra finalement dans la chambre de son enfant et allongea celui-ci sur le lit. Il le déshabilla et le mit en pyjama, puis il l'allongea sous les couvertures et le borda.

Je suis fier de toi, fils, murmura Nikola en embrassant le front de son enfant.

Harry eut un sourire en entendant cela et sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Nikola rejoignit son labo, il eut la surprise de voir qu'Helen l'attendait avec un verre de vin. Le vampire la rejoignit et s'assit sur le canapé aux cotés de la jeune femme.

Le médecin m'a dit que l'hémorragie d'Erika était grave, fit Helen après plusieurs minutes de silence, si Harry n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas survécu.

Et maintenant ?

Son état est stable et ses enfants sont magnifiques.

Nikola l'observa alors avec douceur, il se demanda pendant quelques secondes si Helen souhaitait d'autres enfants. Avec hésitation, le vampire posa sa main sur celle d'Helen et la serra doucement. La victorienne sentant cela, lui offrit un doux sourire. Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux victoriens, Nikola n'ayant toujours pas enlevé sa main de celle d'Helen.

Des coups vifs frappés à la porte, rompit le silence. Helen retira sa main de celle du vampire et Nikola maudit intérieurement la personne qui venait les déranger. De nouveaux coups retentirent et Nikola autorisa la personne derrière la porte à entrer.

Henry, Will et Kate entrèrent dans la pièce et s'approchèrent des deux amis. Henry semblait particulièrement nerveux lorsqu'il s'avança devant Nikola et Helen.

Qu'y a-t-il, Henry ? demanda Helen.

Heu… Doc… Je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'être la marraine de mon fils ?

Bien sur, fit vivement Helen, j'en serai honorée. Comment s'appellent vos enfants ?

Le garçon s'appelle James et la fille Angela.

Ce sont de très beaux prénoms, assura Helen.

Will est le parrain de James et Kate est la marraine d'Angie.

Et qui est le parrain de la petite ? demanda Nikola, curieux.

Bin… j'avais pensé à vous, avoua Henry hésitant.

Un silence surpris rempli la salle, de toute évidence le PHA n'avait pas prévenu les autres enfants. Le Serbe observa le loup, le voyant devenir de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait.

Je ne vous servirai pas de nounou, Henry.

Non ! bien sur que non ! Mais je serais plus rassurer en sachant que mes enfants auront un immortel pour veiller sur eux.

Très bien, soupira Tesla, je suppose que je ne peux qu'accepter.

Merci, mec, fit Henry

Le lycan s'approcha vivement et à la surprise de tous, il prit Tesla dans ses bras. Celui-ci, figé par la surprise au premier abord, se détendit rapidement et posa sa main sur la nuque du PHA, lui rendant doucement son étreinte. Puis Henry s'écarta et remercia les deux centenaires. Puis il sortit, entraînant derrière lui Will et Kate.

Nikola eut un léger sourire, il sursauta en sentant une main prendre la sienne, il se retourna et vit Helen. Cette dernière avait un grand sourire, l'air de dire _tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !_ Helen s'écarta alors, embrassa la joue du Serbe et sortit à son tour de la pièce avec un léger sourire, laissant derrière elle un vampire béat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry parcourrait les tunnels du Sanctuaire d'un bon pas, il revenait de l'hôpital où il avait rendu visite à Erika et à ses deux enfants. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Le jeune sorcier déboucha dans la grotte où se trouvait le labo de son père et s'arrêta pour observer autour de lui. Le Sanctuaire n'avait pas le cachet de Poudlard, il était même tout l'opposé du vieux château avec toute la technologie qui le parcourrait. Le sorcier eut un soupire de bien être, au début il pensait qu'il aurait des difficultés à se faire à toute cette technologie. Lui qui avait grandi à l'époque victorienne et qui avait passé son adolescence dans le monde de la magie, qui était très moyenâgeux, disons-le franchement. Mais finalement, il avait su s'y faire. En partie grâce à Henry, mais aussi grâce à son père et tante Helen.

Harry continua alors sa route, il entra dans le hall du bâtiment en verre qui renferme le labo du vampire. Il frappa doucement à la porte et fronça les sourcils en ne recevant pas de réponse. Son père devait être ici à l'heure qu'il était. Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, puis jeta un regard autour de lui. L'enfant eut un léger sourire en remarquant son père allongé sur l'un des canapés de la mezzanine.

Le sorcier monta et rejoignit les canapés où son père était endormi. Harry eut un léger sourire amusé. Son père avait l'habitude de très peu dormir, cette habitude s'était renforcée depuis qu'il avait le Sanctuaire en charge avec Helen.

Il fit apparaître une couverture et en couvrit le vampire avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face pour faire ses devoirs. Il travailla pendant une petite heure, puis il rangea ses affaires et se leva. Son regard se posa sur l'homme toujours endormi. L'enfant hésita puis s'allongea doucement contre lui, se blottissant contre le torse du vampire. Il sentit les bras de son père l'entourer et l'étreindre doucement.

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura Harry.

C'est rien, assura Nikola.

Il embrassa doucement le haut de la tête de son enfant et se réinstalla dans le fond du canapé. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant de longues minutes.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brisa le silence. Helen pénétra dans le labo, surprise de le voir si calme. Elle parcourut le labo des yeux, repéra rapidement les deux Tesla et monta à la mezzanine. La victorienne avança jusqu'à ses deux hommes et eut un sourire en les voyant si paisibles.

Helen posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nikola, aussitôt celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une Helen souriante. Le vampire lui rendit son sourire et porta son attention sur son fils, qui avait la tête enfuie dans sa chemise.

Harry, appela-t-il doucement.

Hum ?

Il est l'heure d'aller manger.

D'accord, marmonna Harry en se redressant.

Il se leva et s'étira dévoilant un ventre plat sous le sourire amusé des deux adultes. Nikola se leva à son tour et suivit Helen en direction du bureau de celle-ci pour prendre leur repas.

Que vas-tu faire cette après-midi, Harry ? demanda Helen.

Je vais aller voir Henry, répondit l'enfant.

Je t'accompagne, annonça Nikola, je dois lui parler des problèmes rencontrés sur l'un des générateurs.

Harry acquiesça en attaquant son steak et sa purée. Depuis quelques jours, depuis l'accouchement d'Erika, l'enfant avait retrouvé de l'appétit.

A la fin du repas, Harry et son père saluèrent Helen et prirent la direction de l'Atelier d'Henry.

Arrivés devant la porte, Nikola se tendit et Harry fronça les sourcils, tous deux ayant senti le danger.

Reste là, ordonna Nikola.

Je peux me battre, répliqua Harry en suivant le vampire.

Nikola ouvrit lentement la porte pour être aussitôt propulsé dix mètres plus loin. Un loup-garou venait de se jeter sur le vampire. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se transforma, ravi d'avoir maîtrisé l'art de la magie animagus. Un griffon impérial remplaça alors le jeune sorcier.

Le griffon rugit, attirant l'attention du PHA. Celui-ci changea alors de cible, s'attaquant au fauve. Le combat fut intense, le lycan usant de ses crocs et le griffon de ses griffes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne plaque le loup au sol. Ce dernier chercha alors à se débattre mais un grondement du fauve l'arrêta.

Nikola se releva et rejoignit les deux combattants il s'accroupit près du lycan. Celui-ci lui grogna dessus, mais le vampire attrapa d'un mouvement vif la gorge du PHA et il serra doucement.

Ça suffit, maintenant, Heinrich ! contrôlez-vous, ordonna le vampire.

Le loup grogna encore puis peu à peu, il se retransforma en humain, laissant apparaître un Henry Foss confus. Celui-ci haletait, il semblait totalement perdu, son regard parcourut les alentours avant de se figer sur Nikola et sur le fauve.

Mec ?! qu'est ce que je fais là ?

De quoi vous souvenez vous ? demanda Nikola.

Harry rassuré, s'écarta et reprit forme humaine. Le vampire aida alors le lycan à se relever et le ramena dans le labo. Henry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau après avoir enfilé un pantalon qui traînait sur une chaise.

Que s'est-il passé, Henry ?

Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train de bricoler et puis le trou noir.

Comment t'es-tu senti juste avant ? demanda Harry. Étais-tu nerveux, agité…

J'étais en pleine forme, j'étais…

Survolté, compléta Harry.

Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Nikola.

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que son autre main se posa sur sa hanche, imitant les tics de son père sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est à cause des bébés, soupira Harry.

Quoi ?

Tu es un loup, Henry, expliqua l'enfant, et tu es là au lieu d'être avec tes louveteaux.

Je ne comprends pas, murmura Henry.

Lors de la naissance, le souci principal du loup alpha est la protection de son petit et de sa louve. Or tu es ici au lieu d'être avec eux. Tu combats tes instincts, ce qui à mis le loup en toi en colère. D'où sa manifestation et son agressivité.

Et ça va arriver souvent ?

Tant que le loup en toi ne jugera pas ses louveteaux assez grands, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il faut trouver une solution, je ne peux pas continuer à agresser les gens comme ça.

Harry lui, s'éloigna en réfléchissant au problème du loup. Peut-être…? Harry grimaça, il lui faudrait l'aide de son père pour cela et il n'était pas sur que le vampire accepte.

Harry ? demanda Tesla.

J'ai bien une solution, mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Enfin, Henry aura besoin de ton aide.

Harry reçut un regard curieux de la part des deux hommes.

Je connais une technique de méditation qui pourrait te permettre de rencontrer ton loup intérieur.

La même que celle qui t'a permis de devenir animagus ?

Oui, mais légèrement modifiée, tu n'es pas un sorcier alors je devrai en tenir compte dans la mise en place de mon sortilège.

Et pourquoi Henry aurait besoin de moi ? demanda Nikola.

Parce que s'il veut réussir à maîtriser rapidement son loup, il va devoir méditer beaucoup et longtemps. il sera donc moins présent à l'atelier…

Hors de question ! s'exclama Nikola qui venait de comprendre.

Henry restera une menace, temps qu'il ne maîtrisera pas son loup.

Non, répondit Nikola en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il pourrait blesser tante Helen, remarqua Harry d'une voix calme.

Nikola se figea à l'entente de cet argument. Harry avait raison, Helen et Henry se voyait régulièrement, au moins une fois par jour, lorsque le PHA lui faisait son rapport.

Très bien, soupira Nikola.

Il fit demi-tour et revint auprès des deux plus jeunes et il darda un regard sévère sur Henry.

Je vous laisse une semaine Henry, prévint le vampire.

J'y arriverai, Tesla, assura le PHA.

Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail, lâcha vivement le Serbe. Parlez-moi de ce générateur défaillant.

Harry alla alors s'installer dans l'un des canapés pendant que son père et son ami discutaient physique et mécanique. Son père pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait mais il aimait bien Henry, sinon il ne l'aiderait pas comme il le faisait.

Ce soir là, Harry monopolisa une table et un tableau du labo de son père pour travailler sur son sortilège. Il sortit tous ses livres de runes et d'enchantement et les étala sur la table, cherchant une solution dans chacun d'entre eux.

Son père l'observa travailler avec curiosité, il reconnut les symboles qu'utilisait Harry comme étant des runes. Une main posée sur son épaule, le fit sourire, Helen vint à sa hauteur et observa à son tour l'enfant.

Henry m'a prévenu que tu prenais le relais.

Il faut bien, soupira le vampire.

Merci, murmura Helen. Henry a toujours eu un peu peur de son coté loup. Il avait peur de ne pas savoir le contrôler. Et ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui l'a vraiment effrayé.

Je sais qu'Henry te fait un rapport chaque soir sur son travail. Et il est hors de question qu'il t'approche temps qu'il ne saura pas se contrôler.

Helen eut un sourire puis elle s'avança vers Harry pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Harry posa sa craie et laissa Helen le guider vers son bureau. Il attrapa la main de son père en passant à coté de lui et l'attira à leur suite, sous le sourire amusé d'Helen.

Harry était avec Henry, Will, Kate, Nikola et Helen dans le petit jardin derrière le labo de son père. Il finissait de tracer les symboles qui allaient permettre au PHA de rentrer en contact avec son loup.

Bien, lâcha Harry en se relevant.

Il brossa ses genoux pour ôter la poussière de son pantalon et il se tourna vers Henry.

Place-toi au centre en faisant attention à ne rien effacer, indiqua Harry.

Henry enjamba les écritures, il s'assit en tailleur au centre du cercle de runes et il attendit d'autres instructions.

Tu va fermer les yeux, fit Harry avec calme, et tu vas faire abstraction de tout sauf de ma voix.

Henry ferma les yeux et Harry commença à prononcer la formule. A chaque mot prononcé, une rune s'alluma dans le cercle. Lorsqu'Harry prononça le dernier mot, Henry se tendit.

Henry ? tu m'entends ? demanda Harry.

Oui

Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

La lande, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en enfance, avant que le doc ne me trouve.

Bien, que vois-tu d'autre ?

La nuit est en train de tomber, la lune est pleine.

Ok Henry, regarde autour de toi, regarde le sol. Est-ce que tu vois des traces de loup ?

Harry vit le PHA froncer les sourcils, il devait être en train de chercher autour de lui.

Henry ?

La nuit est tombée, j'ai du mal à voir.

Tu as maîtrisé ta transformation, tu ne crains rien de ton loup alors il n'a aucune raison de se cacher.

Tout d'un coup, Henry se tendit.

Que se passe-t-il Henry ?

J'ai entendu un grondement.

Où

Derrière moi.

Henry se tut pendant quelques secondes puis il lâcha un juron et ouvrit les yeux, il haleta lourdement.

Henry, ça va ? demanda Helen en s'approchant.

Il m'a attaqué, s'exclama Henry abasourdi.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette nouvelles. Si Henry arrivait à se transformer, c'était normalement parce qu'il était en symbiose avec lui. Le loup n'aurait pas du l'attaquer. Le regard de l'enfant se posa sur les runes. Il s'empara de sa craie et s'accroupit à nouveau pour rajouter d'autres runes.

Harry ? interrogea Nikola.

On recommence, annonça Harry, mais cette fois, je viens avec toi.

Tu peux faire ça ? s'étonna Henry.

Harry acquiesça en finissant d'écrire.

Sort du cercle, tante Helen.

La victorienne sera doucement l'épaule d'Henry pour l'encourager puis sortit du cercle de runes. Harry y entra à son tour et se mit en tailleur en face du PHA. Il souffla doucement et entama le sort en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il observa la campagne alentours. Elle était typique de l'Écosse. Harry regarda autour de lui et repéra Henry à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Il rejoignit le PHA.

Tu le vois ? demanda Harry.

Non. Quelle est la suite des événements ?

On ne pourra rien faire s'il ne se montre pas, répondit Harry en observant les environs.

Tout à coup, un grondement retentit derrière eux. Harry et Henry firent volte-face pour se trouver devant un loup brun foncé, presque noir.

Et maintenant ? demanda Henry sans quitter le loup des yeux.

Écoute, recommanda Harry.

Je n'entends rien à part des grognements.

Harry jeta un regard surpris au PHA.

Tu l'as soumis sans chercher à le comprendre ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

C'est grave ?

Imagine que tante Helen t'ait enfermé sans t'écouter parce que tu es un loup-garou. Comment tu te sentirais ?

Je serais furieux, avoua Henry honteux. Mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

Henry acquiesça et s'approcha doucement du loup, celui-ci gronda de plus belle en voyant l'humain approcher.

Je suis vraiment désolé, commença Henry en tendant la main vers l'animal. Je ne voulais pas… je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais vouloir me parler.

Henry s'approcha encore un peu, sa main touchant presque le loup. Lorsque celui-ci attaqua, mordant la main tendue. Harry haleta et s'avança d'un pas, mais Henry le stoppa d'un geste.

Le PHA observa le loup qui tenait sa main dans sa gueule sans pour autant la mordre. Henry observa le loup plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit l'empli de tristesse, le loup semblait si seul, il semblait avoir tant souffert. Henry se pencha vers lui et passa son bras libre autour du cou de l'animal, l'étreignant doucement.

Harry observa le couple et eut un sourire en voyant le loup lâcher prise. Ils allaient avoir encore du travail pour s'apprivoiser mutuellement, mais tout devrait bien se passer.

Le sorcier murmura une formule en fermant les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de retour dans le jardin de son père.

Comment ça va ? demanda Will.

Tout devrait bien se passer maintenant, rassura l'enfant.

Le soulagement qui traversa les spectateurs le fit sourire. Et rapidement, Helen enjoignit tout le monde à retourner à son poste. Nikola grimaça à cette remarque, mais obéit malgré tout. Harry les observa partir puis s'installa près du cercle pour garder un œil sur Henry. Il s'empara de son sac et en sortit son violon. Il n'avait que rarement l'occasion d'en jouer. Mais parfois son père lui demandait de lui interpréter tel ou tel morceau. La musique classique l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir et à se détendre à la fin d'une longue journée. La mélodie s'éleva rapidement de l'instrument et emplit l'air d'espoir et de joie.

Les méditations changèrent Henry dans sa façon d'être, c'était subtil mais bien présent. Il semblait plus attentif à ses proches et plus protecteur encore envers ses enfants et Harry qu'il voyait comme l'un de ses louveteaux. Il était aussi plus autoritaire et semblait avoir des difficultés à recevoir des ordres d'une autre personne que Magnus ou Tesla. Les changements inquiétèrent légèrement Will qui profita d'une de ses séances avec l'enfant pour en discuter.

Henry a changé, nota Will.

Harry leva les yeux de l'exercice qu'il était en train de faire.

Henry devient un vrai loup, répondit Harry.

Un vrai loup ?

Dans mon monde, de vieilles légendes parlent des loups. Elles disent qu'il existe deux types de loup : les loups-garous et des lycans.

Quelle est la différence ?

Henry est un loup-garou pour le moment mais lorsqu'il aura maîtrisé, accepté et fusionné avec son loup, il deviendra un lycan, un guerrier.

Mais pourquoi est-il si …

Autoritaire ?

Wil acquiesça doucement faisant sourire Harry.

Je pense que c'est dû à sa place dans la meute.

Sa place ?

Henry est un alpha et les alphas donnent les ordres, ils ne les reçoivent pas.

Pourtant Magnus et Tesla…

Le loup en lui respecte les anciens pour leur sagesse, répondit Harry en retournant à ses exercices.

Will lui réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Henry lui était hiérarchiquement supérieur ou du moins qu'il se voyait comme tel ? Harry gloussa devinant les interrogations du psychologue.

Un mâle alpha ne peut pas accepter un autre dominant dans sa meute, mais il peut accepter un ami, remarqua l'enfant.

Will acquiesça distraitement puis reporta son attention sur les résultats de l'exercice de l'enfant.

Harry observa le loup devant lui, celui-ci était en train de méditer. L'enfant eut un sourire, son père allait être content, Henry n'en avait plus pour longtemps, même s'il avait mis plus de temps que ce qui avait été prévu au départ. Henry était la dessus depuis presque deux semaines.

Un léger bruit attira l'attention d'Harry. Erika venait d'arriver poussant doucement un landau contenant les deux louveteaux. Harry eut un sourire, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la salua avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux enfants. Ces derniers étaient réveillés et l'observaient avec curiosité. Harry glissa la main dans le landau, aussitôt James attrapa son doigt faisant rire doucement Harry.

Tu veux le prendre ? proposa Erika.

Je peux ? demanda Harry incertain.

Bien sûr.

Erika sortit son fils du berceau et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le prit avec précaution et modifia sa prise sur l'enfant en suivant les conseils de la jeune mère.

Il grandit vite, remarqua Harry émerveillé.

Les tiens grandiront eux aussi, remarqua Erika avec un léger rire.

Harry eut un léger sourire aussi.

Peut être, murmura l'enfant.

Tu n'as pas envie d'en avoir ?

Je suis bi, soupira Harry. J'estime que l'amour n'a pas de sexe et que j'aimerai qui j'aimerai que ce soit une femme ou un homme.

Erika l'observa, elle vit la légère peur dans son regard et le rassura. Il avait raison et s'il était heureux avec un homme alors elle serait contente pour lui, autant que s'il l'était avec une femme.

Ton père est au courant ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

Mon père a vécu à l'ère victorienne, remarqua Harry dans un soupir, et puis pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais faire ma vie alors j'attends. Je lui en parlerai si je tombe amoureux d'un homme et qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver avec mon corps actuel.

Erika eut un léger gloussement face à la mine dépitée de l'enfant devant elle. Puis elle posa son regard sur Henry. Le PHA avait les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Erika s'approcha alors avec la poussette et elle s'accroupit devant le père de ses enfants. Henry ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Puis il eut un sourire en voyant que sa femme était venue le voir. Le PHA remarqua alors la poussette et aussi que James était dans les bras d'Harry.

Le loup tendit les bras, voulant récupérer son fils, Harry s'approcha alors et tendit le bébé pour le placer dans les bras d'Henry. Le nourrisson eut un rire lorsqu'il fut dans les bras de son père. Harry observa la petite famille et il eut un sourire mi tendre mi triste. Puis il fit demi-tour pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Harry pénétra dans le labo de son père avec un petit soupir triste. De voir Henry et Erika avec leurs enfants, lui avait rappelé ses propres parents. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau de son père sans remarquer le regard inquiet que celui-ci lui avait lancé depuis le tableau noir. Le serbe posa sa craie et s'approcha de son enfant. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, inquiet.

Harry ?

Est-ce que tu crois que mes parents m'ont aimé autant qu'Henry et Erika aiment leurs enfants ?

Nikola fut surpris par la demande de son fils. Harry ne lui parlait jamais de sa famille d'habitude. Le vampire s'accroupit devant l'enfant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci.

Tu m'as bien dit que tes parents étaient morts en te protégeant ?

Oui.

Crois-tu qu'ils l'auraient fait s'ils ne t'aimaient pas ? Penses tu qu'ils auraient donné leurs vies sans hésitation si tu n'avais pas été important pour eux ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Doutes-tu de mon affection pour toi ? demanda Nikola.

L'enfant détourna doucement la tête.

Tu as changé, murmura Harry, et j'ai changé.

N'es-tu plus mon fils ?

Une famille est tout ce que je souhaite, répondit Harry avec douceur, tu seras mon père dans mon cœur pour toujours. Mais… et toi ?

Nikola ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il attira son enfant contre lui et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

Depuis que je t'ai trouvé à Londres, tu es mon fils et tu le resteras toujours.

Harry enfouit son visage contre le torse de son père.

Pardonne-moi, murmura Harry.

C'est rien, rassura le Serbe en lui caressant le dos.

Harry s'appuya contre son père, voir Henry et Erika, lui avait rappelé les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Sirius sur ses parents biologiques. Il se demanda alors brièvement s'ils seraient fiers de le voir maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la présence de son père.

Je ne voulais pas te blesser, excuse-moi.

Avec la naissance des louveteaux, il est normal que tu ais des doutes.

Ça n'empêche pas que je t'ai blessé, soupira Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi.

J'ai encore du travail, soupira le vampire.

Harry acquiesça et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père. Il laissa celui-ci se lever et retourner à ses équations. Harry se rassit dans le fauteuil et observa son père avec un léger sourire.

Oui, ses parents seraient fiers de lui et de sa nouvelle famille. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit lorsqu'Henry entra dans le labo avec ses enfants. Et lui pouvait être fier de sa famille. Harry eut un léger rire en voyant Henry placer Angela dans les bras de son parrain.

Le grand jour était arrivé, c'était le dernier jour de méditation d'Henry. Harry leur avait à tous raconté que l'apparence lupine d'Henry allait changer.

La transformation se passa relativement vite, en quelques secondes, Henry s'était transformé sous le regard admiratif des spectateurs.

Le lycan était debout sur ses deux jambes, son corps couvert d'une fourrure brune. Il arborait à présent une queue touffue et son visage était à présent un visage totalement lupin avec de magnifiques oreilles. Et un pelage plus épais sur le sommet et l'arrière de la tête, sans doute du à l'épaisseur de cheveux de l'humain.

Henry ? appela Helen.

Le lycan tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur la victorienne. Helen eut un sourire en voyant dans le regard du loup une lueur d'intelligence et de la reconnaissance.

Erika s'approcha à son tour et posa sa main sur le torse du loup la laissant glisser à travers le pelage.

C'est merveilleux, murmura Erika.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

Tu crois que je pourrais, moi aussi fusionner avec ma louve ?

Ça peut se faire, acquiesça Harry avec un léger sourire, mais il faudra quelqu'un pour garder les petits pendant tes méditations.

Immédiatement, Erika se tourna vers Will et Kate.

Je ne peux pas, en ce moment je suis surbooké avec nos derniers arrivants, s'excusa Will.

Moi, je pourrai, mais pas tout le temps.

Docteur Magnus ? demanda Erika.

Je suis désolée Erika, mais je suis moi aussi surmenée en ce moment.

Harry eut un gloussement et Nikola se pinça l'arrête du nez, la main posée sur la hanche. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ça allait encore lui tomber dessus ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Harry se releva de sa position accroupie, il frotta ses mains et observa le groupe devant lui. Depuis que Henry était devenu un lycan, les autres PHA du Sanctuaire étaient venus le voir pour méditer à leur tour.

Harry eut un gloussement en se souvenant de la tête de son père lorsqu'une vingtaine de PHA étaient entrés dans son labo et avaient demandé à le voir.

La mise en place des méditations avait demandé un peu d'organisation. Harry avait en effet découvert qu'il ne pouvait gérer que cinq cercles de méditation en même temps. Les PHA devaient donc tourner à raison d'un groupe de cinq par jour.

Le jeune enfant observa le groupe devant lui pendant encore quelques secondes, puis il fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans le labo de son père. Celui-ci était de sortie, l'un des générateurs montrait des signes de faiblesse et il était parti avec Henry pour aller le contrôler et réparer les dégâts éventuels.

Le sorcier se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son père. Il eut un sourire en avisant la bouteille de vin sur le bureau et à coté une photo de lui et de son père devant l'une des cascades du Sanctuaire. Helen avait insisté pour la prendre, arguant qu'ainsi son père serait moins derrière lui en bon papa poule qu'il était.

Harry laissa alors son esprit partir dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas vraiment eux le temps de penser à son passé depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Le monde magique, Poudlard, Ron et Hermione. Il se demanda si Ron avait finalement avoué à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Et qui était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt une image de Poudlard s'imposa à son esprit, la dernière image qu'il avait du château, une ruine, détruite par les combats. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et soupira. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir une cascade, la même que celle présente sur la photo. Il se secoua, il savait que son retour dans ce monde lui avait fait perdre certaines choses, mais il avait gagné bien plus.

Il quittait un monde de guerre pour un Sanctuaire.

L'enfant somnolait dans le grand fauteuil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry sursauta violemment et se releva d'un bon, sa magie prête à le protéger au besoin. Kate entra d'un pas vif et se figea en voyant que la seule personne dans la pièce était Harry.

Je cherche Magnus.

Pas là, répondit l'enfant en se détendant.

Et elle n'est pas dans son bureau, soupira Kate.

Il y a un problème ?

La jeune femme hésita puis elle s'avança vers l'enfant et lui tendit sa main. Harry put alors y voir une alliance.

Je croyais que le peuple de Garris utilisait des bracelets pour sceller leurs fiançailles.

Ouais, mais Will a parlé à Garris des traditions humaines, alors il m'a fait une bague et une demande typiquement humaine.

Avec le genou à terre ?

Kate acquiesça vivement avec un large sourire. Lors de la première demande de Garris, ils n'avaient pas pu en profiter car elle avait été faite dans des circonstances pour le moins troublées. La situation à la surface étant tendue à l'époque. Elle l'était tout autant que maintenant, mais au moins les Phénomènes étaient en sécurité maintenant.

La porte du labo s'ouvrit soudainement, livrant le passage à Nikola et à Helen. La victorienne semblait agacée. Il ne fut pas difficile pour les deux protégés de comprendre que le Serbe avait encore du faire une bêtise.

Doc ! salua Kate, excitée comme une puce. Garris m'a demandée en mariage dans les traditions purement humaines et on a fixé la date.

L'exclamation de la jeune femme figea la victorienne. Helen eut alors un sourire ravi pour sa jeune protégée. Kate s'approcha du couple et tendit la main vers Helen pour lui montrer sa bague. Nikola leva simplement les yeux au ciel et rejoignit son fils.

Comment ça se passe avec le gang des caniches ? demanda Nikola.

Ça va, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Tu as conscience que les lycan sont aussi forts que les vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis le maître de l'électricité. Si l'un d'entre eux à envie de mordre, une décharge devrait le calmer.

Harry secoua doucement la tête, amusé et blasé par l'arrogance de son père.

Et puis, Henry sera de mon coté, ainsi qu'Helen et toi.

L'enfant fixa le vampire, surpris de la soudaine confiance de son père. Pas que son père ne lui face pas confiance, mais il estimait, jusqu'à présent, que Harry, n'était pas en mesure d'assurer la sécurité des autres. Or il venait de lui assurer qu'il croyait en lui pour assurer sa sécurité. Harry offrit un large sourire à son père. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux avec un léger sourire.

Puis le regard des deux Tesla se posa sur les deux jeunes femmes qui commençaient déjà à discuter des préparatifs du mariage.

On devrait s'éclipser en douce, remarqua Harry, sinon elles vont nous demander d'aider pour les préparatifs.

Nikola acquiesça et les deux hommes reculèrent lentement.

Et comme fleurs, on pourrait mettre des lys, proposa Kate surexcitée.

Et comme musique ? demanda Helen.

Garris a proposé la musique traditionnelle pour la cérémonie, mais après, pour la fête, on aura qu'à faire un mix. Il faudra demander à Henry et Tesla pour installer les lumières et les amplis.

Helen acquiesça et se tourna vers l'endroit où Nikola se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, la porte du fond se fermant lentement. La victorienne eut un soupir en constatant la fuite de son ami. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise ? Elle reporta alors son attention sur Kate lorsque celle-ci aborda un sujet important.

Comment fait-on pour ma robe ?

Pendant ce temps les deux Tesla parcouraient les tunnels sans but.

Papa ?

Hum ?

Pourquoi tu n'as jamais demandé tante Helen en mariage ?

J'ai voulu, avoua Nikola, à Oxford. J'avais même acheté la bague. Mais le jour où je devais faire ma demande, Helen est venue me voir avec une grande nouvelle. Elle et John étaient fiancés.

Et maintenant ? Je veux dire, Tante Helen et Oncle John ne sont plus ensemble…

C'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira le vampire. j'ai fait certaines choses qu'Helen n'approuvait pas. Je doute qu'elle puisse me pardonner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un croisement pour laisser passer un chargement venant des vergers. Harry observa son père et remarqua une légère lueur de honte dans son regard. De toute évidence, son père avait fait quelque chose dont il n'était pas fier. Et probablement quelque chose, que lui-même n'approuverait pas. Le chargement finit de passer et Nikola reprit sa route. Il avança de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que son fils ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son enfant. Et pour la seconde fois depuis son retour, il vit l'adulte que son fils était devenu.

Tu es un homme bien, papa, affirma Harry. Tu es arrogant, égocentrique et égoïste jusqu'à un certain point. Mais tu es un homme bien malgré tes défauts et tante Helen le sait.

Harry…

Je suis empathe, papa. C'est l'un des dons que j'ai gagné en brisant mes chaînes. Je suis capable de ressentir toutes les émotions qui m'entourent. Et tu sais ce que je ressens venant de toi lorsque tante Helen est là ?

Je l'aime, ce n'est pas un secret, soupira Nikola.

Et sais-tu ce que je ressens venant d'elle ?

Nikola soupira et se retourna, il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à cette question. Il avait peur de connaître la réponse à cette question.

Elle t'apprécie énormément.

De l'amitié, rien de plus.

C'est plus proche de l'amour que de l'amitié, remarqua Harry, bien qu'ils n'atteignent pas tes propres sentiments. Tu as une chance, papa. Profites-en.

Le regard d'Harry parcourût la grotte que Kate et Garris avaient choisie pour célébrer leur mariage. Plusieurs petites cascades ruisselaient le long des parois, alimentant un petit lac d'eau clair. L'autel était en train d'être installé sur un petit promontoire qui surplombait le lac. Son père et Henry étaient en train de mettre en place toute l'installation électrique pour les lumières et la musique. Harry eut un sourire et leva son regard sur le ciel. Son illusion, toujours en place, laissait voir un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages. Harry se concentra quelques instants, il étendit sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche l'illusion pour la modifier légèrement selon sa volonté. Il eut un large sourire en voyant le ciel s'assombrir sous les exclamations surprises des personnes présentes. Un ciel étoilé remplaça le ciel bleu assombrissant la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau de lumière ne traverse le ciel baignant la grotte d'une lumière rose et verte.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, prouvant à Harry que son jeu de lumière était apprécié. Une pensée et Harry remit en place le ciel bleu, permettant à son père et aux autres personnes de finir la préparation de la salle.

L'enfant sortit alors de la salle, le mariage promettait d'être grandiose. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de tante Helen, il savait que Kate devait essayer sa robe aujourd'hui. Il frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de la victorienne, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête sévère d'Helen. Harry eut un sourire, apparemment, il n'était pas le premier à venir déranger les femmes pendant l'essayage. Helen lui rendit son sourire et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. L'enfant salua Kate et Erika et observa avec un léger sourire la robe que Kate portait.

Tu es superbe, assura Harry.

Merci, répondit Kate avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

La jeune femme portait une robe écrue qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate. Elle était simple, avec un léger décolleté et un dos nu. La jupe était légèrement bouffante et lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds, tombant sur des petites ballerines. Des gants montants complétant la tenue étaient posés sur le bureau.

On a presque fini les essayages, informa Helen en retournant près des filles. Comment avance la préparation de la salle ?

Les lumières et les haut-parleurs seront bientôt installés, les chaises sont en place et l'autel est presque fini, répondit Harry.

Il observa Helen placer les dernières épingles sur le bas de la robe. Puis elle se redressa, brossant ses genoux.

Passons au choix de la coiffure, maintenant, fit Helen. il faudrait enlever la robe.

Avec toutes les épingles, ça ne va pas être évident, remarqua Erika.

Harry eut un sourire, il ferma les yeux et claqua des doigts. Une exclamation lui apprit que son sortilège avait marché.

Helen avait entendu le claquement de doigt de l'enfant, elle voulut se tourner vers lui mais fut arrêtée par le petit cri de Kate, elle se tourna donc vers sa protégée pour la trouver en sous-vêtement, la robe sagement posée sur le mannequin prévu à cet effet.

Immédiatement, le regard des trois femmes se posa sur l'enfant pour le trouver les yeux clos et un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Helen leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ce sourire qu'elle avait vu tant de fois sur les lèvres de Nikola. Kate enfila rapidement les jeans et le T-shirt qu'elle portait avant d'essayer la robe. Puis elle fut entraînée vers une coiffeuse installée là pour l'occasion. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil de bureau de sa tante. Un bâillement lui échappa et il se blottit tout en observant Helen évoluer autour de Kate.

Le bruit d'une goutte résonna, Harry regarda autour de lui, il était seul. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour de lui. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Est-ce que sa magie lui avait joué un mauvais tour ?

Des ruines, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, des maisons et des bâtiments en cendre. Harry avança, laissant des traces de pas dans la poussière. Le bruit d'une nouvelle goutte d'eau résonna de nouveau dans la caverne. Harry déboucha sur une place, son pied buta alors contre quelque chose. Il se pencha et sortit une peluche de sous les cendres. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'un souvenir lui revint, il avait déjà vu cette peluche. Il posa l'objet sur un restant d'étal et il continua à avancer. Il connaissait cet endroit, il en était de plus en plus persuadé.

Il s'élança alors dans l'un des tunnels, son cœur battant de plus en plus. Il manqua un battement lorsqu'il déboucha dans une autre grotte. Ces jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra à genou alors que devant lui, le bâtiment qui contenait le labo de son père était en ruine. Les vitres qui n'étaient pas brisées étaient couvertes de poussière. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra et il commença à hyper ventiler, il dut poser ses mains sur le sol alors que son souffle soulevait la poussière.

Un éclat argenté attira son attention, il tendit sa main et tira un pendentif de la poussière. Harry reconnut sans mal des plaques d'identification militaire, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut de sentir de la magie sur ce pendentif. Harry leva les yeux. Où était son père et tante Helen et oncle John ? Il se releva et courut vers le labo. Il entra dans le bâtiment, escalada des gravats et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Pour être arrêté par une poutre en acier qui traversait le plafond. Le sorcier escalada la poutre et émergea à l'étage supérieur, il courut le long du couloir et déboula dans le labo.

Un cri lui échappa et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que devant lui se trouvait les corps de son père et de sa tante, mutilés et en partie carbonisés, tous deux attachés par les mains au plafond. Harry s'avança, les larmes coulants plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua les marques de torture sur le corps des deux victoriens.

Il ferma les yeux et s'effondra à nouveau. Un gémissement de désespoir lui échappa et il sanglota, effondré alors que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il avait perdu sa famille.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Harry leva la tête et observa la personne devant lui sans comprendre. Helen avait posé sa main sur l'épaule et l'observait avec inquiétude. L'enfant regarda autour de lui. Il était dans le bureau de sa tante, son regard balaya de nouveau la pièce, Kate et Erika n'étaient plus là. Et où était son père ? Helen dut voir sa panique car elle le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Erika est partie prévenir Nikola, rassura la victorienne. Tu as juste fait un cauchemar.

C'était si réel, murmura Harry, la tête enfuie dans le cou de la jeune femme.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volé, livrant le passage à Nikola.

Le vampire venait de finir le dernier branchement lorsqu'Erika était venue près de lui, lui expliquant qu'Harry faisait un cauchemar et qu'il criait et pleurait dans son sommeil. Le vampire s'était alors précipité vers le bureau de son amie.

Il s'approcha de son enfant, Harry se détacha de sa tante pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son père, se blottissant dans ses bras. Nikola se leva avec l'enfant dans ses bras et s'installa dans le canapé du bureau. Il pouvait sentir Harry trembler contre lui. Il connaissait son fils, assez pour savoir que le cauchemar qu'il avait eu, avait du être particulièrement mauvais pour l'affecter autant.

Harry ? appela doucement Nikola en frottant le dos de son fils.

Helen venait de la rejoindre et s'était assise à ses cotés.

Harry ?

Vous étiez morts, gémit l'enfant, le Sanctuaire était détruit et…

Harry se blottit contre son père alors que celui-ci raffermissait sa prise sur son enfant.

Tout va bien Harry, rassura Nikola. Je vais bien et je ne laisserai personne faire de mal à Helen.

Harry acquiesça doucement, mais ne quitta pas l'étreinte de son père. Son cauchemar avait semblé si réel. La guerre dans l'autre monde lui avait fait connaître l'odeur du sang et de la cendre et il l'avait parfaitement reconnue dans son cauchemar.

Nikola observa son fils, il voulut se lever pour l'emmener dans son labo, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire. Il agrippa la main d'Helen refusant de la lâcher. Nikola et Helen échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils restèrent ainsi le restant de la journée, Harry refusant de lâcher les deux victoriens.

Harry, murmura doucement Nikola, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Harry tressaillit dans les bras de son père et raffermit sa prise sur la main de sa tante. Nikola poussa un léger soupir et échangea un regard avec Helen. Celle-ci comprenant la demande du vampire, acquiesça doucement. Ils se levèrent alors, Nikola raffermissant sa prise sur son enfant et Helen ne lâchant pas sa main. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les appartements du Serbe.

Nikola pénétra dans sa chambre et laissa Helen observer les lieux. Sa chambre était avant tout pour lui fonctionnel vu le peu de temps qu'il y passait, préférant de loin son laboratoire.

Harry, il faut que tu lâches Helen, s'il te plaît, murmura Nikola attirant un gémissement paniqué de la part de l'enfant.

Je ne vais nulle part, Harry, rassura Helen à la surprise du vampire.

Harry hésita et finalement lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Helen s'écarta doucement sous le regard inquiet de l'enfant. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de Nikola et, à la surprise de celui-ci, en sortit une chemise. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Nikola comprit sans mal où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Il attendit quelques minutes et se figea en voyant Helen sortir, portant en tout et pour tout sa chemise. Le Serbe ne quitta pas son amie des yeux le temps qu'elle s'approche du lit. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et elle rougit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard admiratif de Nikola.

Juste pour cette nuit et juste pour lui, prévint Helen en désignant Harry.

Nikola acquiesça et réussit à faire lâcher prise à son enfant, puis, à son tour, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait ôté son costume et portait un simple pantalon de pyjama en soie. Il eut un léger sourire en coin en sentant le regard d'Helen l'observer. Nikola rejoignit le lit et se glissa à son tour entre les draps. Aussitôt Harry vint se blottir contre lui tout en gardant la main d'Helen dans la sienne. Cette dernière se rapprocha de son neveu et embrassa doucement sa tempe.

Dors, murmura-t-elle, nous sommes là.

Harry ferma les yeux mais il lui fallut près d'une heure pour s'endormir. Nikola, lui, ne se détendit qu'une fois sur que son enfant dormait. Il jeta alors un regard à la jeune femme qui partageait son lit. Il aurait largement préféré se retrouver dans cette situation dans d'autres circonstances. Nikola tendit son bras par-dessus le corps d'Harry et posa sa main sur la hanche de la victorienne. Celle-ci leva aussitôt les yeux sur son ami, puis les leva au ciel en voyant le léger sourire amusé qui jouait sur son visage. Puis le regard du Serbe se fit plus tendre lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se détendre doucement et s'endormir tranquillement. Nikola ferma les yeux à son tour et laissa la respiration de son fils et de son amie le détendre.

Lorsque Nikola ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il remarqua tout de suite l'absence de son fils, mais nota, par contre, la présence d'Helen. Elle avait bougé après le départ d'Harry et était maintenant blottie contre lui, son dos plaqué contre le torse du vampire alors que celui-ci avait posé sa main sur le ventre de la victorienne, emprisonnée là par la main de celle-ci. Nikola eut un tendre sourire et se rallongea contre la jeune femme se détendant et profitant tout simplement de ce moment. Il pourrait sans mal s'y habituer, avoir Helen dans ses bras à son réveil. Il embrassa doucement sa nuque et ferma de nouveau les yeux, somnolent doucement.

Helen ouvrit les yeux une petite heure plus tard, se sentant étrangement rassurée par les bras qui l'enserraient doucement. Un regard vers le réveil la fit doucement soupirer. Elle avait du travail et Nikola aussi.

La victorienne se retourna d'un coup de reins pour faire face à Nikola. Celui-ci l'observa avec douceur, arborant un doux sourire.

Il faut se lever, murmura doucement Helen.

Nikola acquiesça doucement sans pour autant la lâcher. Helen se dégagea alors doucement des bras de son ami et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard amoureux de Nikola. Il eut un doux sourire et remercia mentalement son fils pour les avoirs laissés seuls, Helen et lui.

Harry observa l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir devant lui. Le mariage avait lieu aujourd'hui, ainsi était-il dans sa chambre pour se préparer à assister à cette cérémonie. Pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé un costume noir semblable à ceux de son père et s'assurait à présent que tout était en ordre dans sa tenue. Il se demanda alors comment allait réagir son père et sa tante à ce mariage en particulier après le réveil qu'ils avaient du avoir le matin même. L'enfant gloussa en se souvenant de la position dans laquelle ils les avaient laissés.

L'enfant rajusta sa cravate, puis sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea alors vers la grotte choisie pour le mariage. Ce ne serait pas son premier mariage, mais au moins cette fois-ci, il pourrait y assister sans craindre de se faire tuer ou de voir sa famille être en danger.

Il entra dans la grotte suivant la file de Phénomènes présents pour l'occasion. Tout le Sanctuaire avait été invité. Harry parcourut des yeux la foule et repéra rapidement la famille vers laquelle il se dirigea. Il salua Will, Henry et Erika.

Magnus n'est toujours pas là, remarqua Will, ce n'est pas son genre.

Elle était assez prise ce matin lorsque je l'ai vu, remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire amusé.

Si Erika et Henry ne relevèrent pas le ton amusé, ce ne fut pas le cas de Will qui fronça les sourcils.

Pendant ce temps, Helen entra dans la chambre de Kate, trouvant celle-ci en proie à la panique. La victorienne eut un léger sourire à cette vue et s'avança pour rassurer sa jeune protégée. Elle guida Kate vers la coiffeuse et commença à coiffer ses cheveux.

Tout va bien se passer, rassura Helen.

Et s'il disait non ? demanda Kate.

Il ne le fera pas. Il doit d'ailleurs se poser la même question, nota Helen avec un léger rire.

La victorienne posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kate et l'observa dans le miroir devant elles.

Tu es superbe Kate, murmura Helen la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Kate eut un léger sourire.

Merci, doc. pour tout.

Helen sourit tendrement, elle embrassa les cheveux de la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

Prête ? demanda Magnus.

Prête, répondit Kate.

Kate se leva et suivit Helen dans le couloir où Druitt les attendait. Il avait accepté de conduire la jeune femme devant l'autel. Il prit donc son bras avec douceur alors qu'Helen regagnait la salle de cérémonie.

Garris attendait devant l'autel, impatient de voir sa promise. Il se triturait les mains nerveusement sous le regard amusé de ses témoins.

La musique retentit soudainement dans la salle et le ciel bleu laissa place à un ciel noir paré d'une aurore boréale. Kate entra au bras de Druitt. Garris se dit alors qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Kate le rejoignit, rougissante sous le regard admiratif de son fiancé.

La cérémonie fut splendide et les deux époux rayonnaient de bonheur. Qui aurait pu croire que cette si belle journée allait tourner au drame ?

Ce fut au beau milieu d'une valse que tout se déclencha, le bruit d'une forte explosion suivit d'autres résonnèrent dans les tunnels du Sanctuaire et les alarmes se mirent en marche.

Harry se figea alors que les réminiscences de son cauchemar lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Non ! Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

La panique avait envahi la salle jusqu'à ce que Magnus ne siffle attirant sur elle l'attention de tous.

Pour le moment, nos ennemis sont dans les tunnels supérieurs, alors gardez votre calme et descendez dans les tunnels inférieurs.

Comment ont-ils pu entrer ? demanda un Phénomène dans la foule.

Il a raison, on croyait que le Sanctuaire avait des protections !

Il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un enfant, lâcha rageur un autre Phénomène.

Harry qui était dans un coin à l'écart chercha son père des yeux, priant pour ne pas lire le doute dans son regard. Mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut de l'inquiétude.

Rapidement tout les Phénomène se dirigèrent vers les tunnels inférieurs. Harry était resté dans son coin et vérifiait une à une les protections de façon de plus en plus hystérique lorsqu'il comprit que ses protections tombaient les unes après les autres. C'était impossible, seul un sorcier aurait pu briser ses boucliers.

Une main posée sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à son père et à tante Helen.

Mes défenses sont en train de tomber, annonça Harry d'une voix blanche.

Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Helen.

Il doit y avoir un sorcier parmi eux.

Je croyais que les sorciers n'existaient pas dans ce monde, remarqua Nikola.

Harry poussa un grondement et s'élança en direction des tunnels supérieurs, vite suivit pas son père et sa tante.

C'est forcement un sorcier de mon monde d'origine, fit Harry.

Je croyais qu'il était impossible de traverser ?

Pour un sorcier seul, oui. Mais s'ils ont trouvé un rituel de passage et qu'ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs…

Harry déboucha au pas de course sur la place du marché, de nombreux Phénomènes courraient en tous sens, cherchant à se cacher des soldats ennemis. Des bâtiments explosèrent sous les yeux interdits du sorcier.

L'odeur de cendre et de sang flottait dans l'air, les cris et les larmes des enfants résonnèrent dans l'ensemble du Sanctuaire. L'air était saturé de poussière et l'eau souillée par les débris et le sang.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent rendant ses jointures blanches. Ces hommes s'attaquaient à son Sanctuaire, il n'allait pas laisser passer cela.

Deux soldats venaient d'attraper une femme et la traînait vers un coin isolé. Harry poussa un grondement et les soldats furent projetés contre une maison, lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, leurs nuques étaient brisées et leurs cœurs avaient cessé de battre.

Rejoint les autres, ordonna Harry à la Phénomène.

Celle-ci acquiesça et s'engouffra dans l'un des tunnels. Harry s'avança vers un bataillon ennemi, d'un mouvement vif il envoya une dizaine d'hommes dans la rivière qui gela aussitôt, piégeant les soldats sous l'eau, sous le regard surpris d'Helen et de Nikola.

Harry lui ne s'arrêta pas, furieux contre les soldats et contre leurs supérieurs. Furieux contre le sorcier qui rend cette attaque possible et surtout furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir envisagé. Des coups de feu poussa Harry à se cacher derrière un muret avec un juron, Nikola et Helen se cachant avec lui, alors que les balles sifflaient dans l'air. Profitant d'une accalmie, Harry envoya un sortilège pour neutraliser l'un de ses adversaires. Mais le sortilège ricocha contre un bouclier magique, figeant momentanément l'enfant. Merde, il y avait bien un sorcier derrière tout ça ! Le jeune homme envoya un autre sortilège et remarqua la lueur qui s'échappa des plaques militaires de son adversaire.

Harry ! appela Nikola, coincé quelques mètres plus loin derrière une maison.

Il me faut une de leur plaque d'identification, cria Harry.

Nikola acquiesça et reporta son attention sur leurs adversaires. Harry envoya un nouveau sortilège vers un soldat, comme prévu, le sortilège ricocha sur le bouclier et frappa la façade de la maison derrière lui. Un craquement se fit alors entendre et un pan de mur s'effondra alors sur le soldat, l'assommant sur le coup. Aussitôt Nikola se précipita vers lui et s'empara de ses plaques, rejoignant rapidement Helen, non sans prendre quelques balles au passage. Il était plus que ravi d'être un vampire à ce moment là, au moins ses blessures guérissaient vite. Puis il envoya les plaques à Harry qui les attrapa d'un mouvement vif.

Et maintenant ? demanda le Serbe.

Si j'arrive à déterminer de quel sortilège il s'agit et comment le briser, les protections placées dans les tunnels supérieurs pourront s'activer, neutralisant les soldats déjà entrés et arrêtant les suivants.

Nikola acquiesça et observa les alentours. Harry pendant ce temps se concentra sur les plaques, il réussit alors à déterminer la nature du sortilège, un bouclier doublé d'un sortilège d'invisibilité magique, ce qui expliquait que ses défenses ne se soient pas activées. Harry eut un rictus en sentant que toutes les plaques étaient sous le même sortilège. Une négligence de la part d'un sorcier stupide ou paresseux. Car il suffisait à Harry d'annuler le sortilège des médailles qu'il tenait pour que tous les boucliers soient inactifs.

Une douleur au bras et un cri de la part de son père le sortirent de ses pensées. Il venait d'être frôlé au bras par une balle, la plaie n'était pas profonde mais elle brûlait légèrement.

Une salve de tir venant des gardiens, permirent à Helen et Nikola de le rejoindre. Il s'empara aussitôt du bras de l'enfant pour le soigner sommairement, par chance elle avait toujours un kit de soin sur elle.

Harry profita alors d'une accalmie pour se concentrer sur la magie contenue dans les plaques militaires et il brisa le sortilège. Le sorcier eut alors un large sourire en sentant ses défenses s'activer. Parfait.

Un nouveau groupe de soldats s'avança sur la place. Harry eut un large sourire avant d'envoyer une batterie de sortilèges de désarmement, projetant les soldats dix mètres plus loin. Les gardiens s'emparèrent des armes et neutralisèrent leurs adversaires.

Bien joué, lâcha l'un des gardiens.

Harry lui répondit d'un mouvement de la tête, son attention portée sur les combats autour.

On avance, ordonna alors Harry.

Les gardiens acquiescèrent et suivirent le jeune sorcier. Harry s'arrêta au coin de la rue et jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Trois soldats avançaient dans leur direction. Le sorcier eut un sourire mauvais et d'un murmure, il invoqua plusieurs serpents qu'il lança d'un sifflement sur ses adversaires. Les cris des soldats indiquèrent à Harry que ses serpents avaient fini leur travail. Plusieurs gardiens s'élancèrent pour les neutraliser. Et le petit groupe continua à avancer.

Soudainement l'un des gardiens qui s'était avancé à découvert s'effondra, touché par une balle. Harry lâcha un juron et jeta un coup d'oeil prudent dans la rue essayant de trouver le tireur. Il le repéra sur l'une des passerelles.

Il y a un sniper sur la passerelle sud, annonça Harry d'une voix calme.

Une autre balle vint frôler le gardien à terre, Harry se redressa alors dans le but d'aller le chercher. Mais il fut repoussé en arrière par son père. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil en direction du sniper, puis il s'élança à découvert. Il arriva près du gardien et recouvra de son corps, encaissant deux balles. Puis il souleva le jeune Phénomène et le porta à couvert. Helen se précipita aussitôt pour soigner le blesser. Un cri attira l'attention d'Harry. Le sniper venait de tomber de la passerelle, repoussé par un gardien qui avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à lui.

Vous deux, fit Harry en désignant deux gardiens, vous restez avec Helen. les autres on avance.

Les gardiens acquiescèrent sous le sourire d'Helen et de Nikola, amusés par l'autorité naturelle de l'enfant.

Soit prudente, recommanda Nikola.

Il se pencha et embrassa le front d'Helen sous le regard tendre et amusé de son fils.

Toi aussi, répondit Helen.

Le petit groupe s'avança jusqu'à la sortie. Harry posa alors sa main sur l'arche du tunnel et murmura quelques mots.

La place est scellée, informa Harry, les Phénomènes pourront entrer mais pas les soldats.

Ils s'avancèrent alors dans un tunnel, certains s'étaient effondrés, Harry remarqua une flaque de sang sous l'éboulis de l'un des tunnels.

Ils débouchèrent alors dans le quartier Latin. Le cri d'une enfant attira le groupe près de l'école. Harry se figea en voyant un groupe d'homme déchirer les vêtements d'une jeune phénomène en se moquant d'elle et en l'insultant. Furieux, Harry lâcha sa magie qui prit la forme de plusieurs loups de terre. Les fauves s'élancèrent alors et entraînèrent les soldats à l'intérieur de la roche. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, cette dernière se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras. Harry lui murmura des mots rassurant, puis il confia la jeune fille à une gardienne.

Quelque chose rebondit soudain sur le sol. Harry se tendit en voyant la grenade qui venait de lui être lancée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Nikola repoussa la grenade d'une pulsion électromagnétique. Elle explosa un peu plus loin sans faire de victime.

Harry s'avança vite et suivit par les gardiens et par son père. Soudainement, l'un des soldats surgit, un couteau de combat au poing, Harry ne se posa pas de question, il sortit son épée et blessa le soldat au bras avant qu'il ne soit assommé d'un crochet de son père. Les deux Tesla échangèrent un regard complice, puis ils reprirent leur progression, pas à pas. Harry se figea devant l'école. Le bâtiment était en flamme et en partie effondré. Le sorcier ferma les yeux, furieux et triste en même temps. Il invoqua alors un élémentaire d'eau pour éteindre l'incendie. Ils atteignirent la sortie du Quartier Latin et Harry scella la grotte.

Il faut que l'on aille sécuriser ton labo, fit Harry.

Nikola acquiesça en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son enfant. Harry avança dans les tunnels, neutralisant chaque soldat qu'il croisait. Ils débouchèrent dans la grotte contenant le labo de Tesla. Celui-ci poussa un grondement de rage en voyant les soldats présents dans le bâtiment. Nikola n'attendit pas, il s'élança vers son labo sous les tirs nourris des ennemis.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'empressement de son père à défendre ses recherches. Ça ne l'étonnait par vraiment après Edison et Harry avait aussi entendu parler de la zone 51. Ainsi observa-t-il son père entrer comme une furie dans le bâtiment et neutraliser les soldats les uns après les autres. Le sorcier scella la grotte pendant que les gardiens s'avancèrent à leur tour pour regrouper les soldats ennemis.

Le bruit d'une explosion attira l'attention de l'enfant sur le bâtiment. Une nouvelle explosion plus grosse effraya l'enfant et une image de son rêve s'imposa dans son esprit. Harry assista alors à la destruction partielle du bâtiment.

Papa !

Harry s'élança vers le bâtiment en flamme. Il fut cependant stoppé par un gardien qui chercha à le retenir. Mais Harry se débattit avec plus de force et réussit à échapper à la poigne du Phénomène, appelant son père. Un autre bout du bâtiment s'effondra et Harry fut de nouveau arrêté.

Lâche-moi, ordonna l'enfant. Papa ! Papa !

Une silhouette se détacha alors des flammes et un phénomène sortit du bâtiment soutenant un Nikola Tesla inconscient. Harry se dégagea à nouveau et se précipita vers son père. Ce dernier était couvert de sang, de cendre et de poussière. L'un des gardiens appela Helen via la radio. Harry, lui, invoqua de nouveau un élémentaire d'eau sans quitter son père des yeux. Peu à peu son inquiétude se transforma en colère. On avait attaqué sa famille, ils avaient osé toucher à son père.

Helen arriva alors dans la grotte, escortée par ses deux gardiens. Elle s'agenouilla près de Nikola et l'ausculta rapidement.

Il va bien, rassura la victorienne, juste une belle bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

En entendant cela, l'inquiétude d'Harry disparut totalement pour être remplacée par de la colère pure. Le sorcier s'écarta alors sans que personne ne l'arrête. Il sortit de la grotte et chercha le lieu où il y avait le plus de soldats. L'Arène.

Le sorcier se dirigea donc vers les tunnels inférieurs neutralisant efficacement chaque soldat croisé. Il arriva près de l'Arène, des soldats s'approchèrent pour l'arrêter dès qu'ils le virent mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire, il repoussa ses adversaires d'une vague de magie et les assomma.

Harry pénétra dans les lieux discrètement, jusqu'aux tribunes. Si jusqu'à présent il avait été en colère, ce qu'il vit dans le centre de l'arène le rendit furieux. Trois soldats battaient un homme sous les yeux de ses enfants pendant que deux d'entre eux essayaient de violer la femme.

Un grondement sourd résonna, stoppant les soldats. Harry s'avança alors vers le bord des tribunes se rendant parfaitement visible aux yeux de tous.

Encore un monstre, cracha l'un des soldats.

Le regard d'Harry balaya les Phénomènes présents, des hommes et des femmes principalement. Il fut rassuré de ne voir que très peu d'enfants. Le sorcier monta sur le garde fou et se laissa tomber sur le sable de l'arène.

Le petit monstre veut jouer, on dirait, ricana l'un des soldats.

Lâchez-les, ordonna Harry.

Le rire des soldats fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Lâchez-les, rugit Harry en libérant sa magie.

Aussitôt, un vent violent souffla dans l'Arène, faisant voler le sable, une aura agressive entoura l'enfant, effrayant toutes les personnes présentes. Le combat commença alors mais Harry prit rapidement le dessus sans laisser la moindre chance aux soldats. Ceux-ci s'effondrèrent alors et Harry cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Le sorcier se dirigea aussitôt vers le père de famille toujours à terre et se jeta à genou à ses cotés. Il jeta un rapide sortilège de diagnostic.

Rien de grave, constata Harry, ça va aller.

Il tendit les mains au-dessus du Phénomène et une douce lueur en sortit, soignant rapidement l'homme allongé dans le sable.

Est-ce que mon papa va mourir ? demanda une petite voix.

Non, rassura le sorcier, il va devoir beaucoup dormir mais il ne va pas mourir.

La lueur disparut alors et Harry se releva prudemment, puis il scella la grotte, comme il avait scellé tous les autres.

Le sorcier se concentra ensuite, essayant de voir s'il restait encore des soldats en liberté dans le Sanctuaire, il fut cependant rassuré et soulagé de ne plus en sentir, les gardiens avaient fait leur boulot.

Il fit se lever le Phénomène blessé avec l'aide de deux autres pour le soutenir et les guida vers une grotte plus profonde où des tentes de secours étaient installées.

La bataille avait duré longtemps, il y avait eut beaucoup de blessés et de morts, malheureusement. Une fois sur qu'il n'y eut plus aucun ennemi près des entrées du Sanctuaire, Harry referma mentalement les portes donnant sur l'extérieur, puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie escorté par des Phénomènes et plusieurs gardiens. Une fois devant la tente, Harry cligna des yeux et tituba, la fatigue le rattrapant soudain. Son père qui sortait l'attrapa et l'attira contre lui.

Harry ? appela doucement Nikola. Ça va ?

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de fortune. Tante Helen devait être débordée. Harry, faisant fit de sa fatigue, remonta ses manches et s'avança vers le premier Phénomène blessé qu'il trouva et commença à le soigner. Harry soigna le plus de phénomènes possible, recevant parfois des éloges, parfois des insultes, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention trop concentré sur son travail pour porter attention aux remarques.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry laissa partir un enfant et sa mère après les avoirs soignés. Son regard parcourut l'infirmerie vide à présent. Un grondement venant de son ventre lui apprit qu'il était plus que temps d'aller manger.

Il se dirigea vers l'une des tables où un repas était servi. Il pouvait entendre les murmures des autres phénomènes. Les récits de ces combats circulaient parmi les habitants du Sanctuaire. Harry pouvait sentir leur crainte de lui, ainsi alla-t-il s'installer à l'écart, il se laissa tomber devant un feu éteint qu'il raviva d'un claquement de doigt.

Son regard parcourut la foule, espérant voir quelqu'un qui ne le haïrait pas ou qui n'aurait pas peur de lui. Mais ce fut peine perdu, son père, son oncle, sa tante et les protégés étant tous partis remettre de l'ordre aux niveaux supérieurs.

Harry mangea quelques bouchées mais dut s'arrêter rapidement alors qu'un haut le cœur le prenait. Est-ce que son père avait peur de lui ? Et tante Helen ? Et oncle John ?

Harry s'allongea posant l'assiette près du feu et fixa le plafond d'un œil éteint. Il savait comment tout cela avait la plus grande chance de finir, la peur se transformant en colère, la colère en haine, la haine en coups et insultes. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla, sanglotant en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une couverture être posée sur lui. Harry jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et se figea en voyant l'un de ses camarades de classe. Un regard autour de lui lui apprit qu'il n'était pas venu seul, tous les enfants du Sanctuaire étaient là, contre l'avis de leurs parents au vue de leur regard.

Harry se redressa et un murmura un remerciement en resserrant la couverture autour de lui.

Tu t'es battu ? demanda l'un des enfants.

Oui.

Ils disent que tu étais comme un démon là-haut.

C'est possible, mes pouvoirs peuvent effrayer beaucoup de monde, c'est pourquoi je les ai utilisés contre nos adversaires.

Tu n'es pas fatigué ? demanda alors une jeune fille, je veux dire, tu t'es battu là-haut et après tu nous as soignés.

C'est rien, rassura Harry avec douceur.

Il eut un léger rire face au regard septique de l'enfant devant lui.

Je suis un Tesla et un enfant du Sanctuaire. C'est mon devoir de vous protéger, comme c'est celui de Will, Kate ou Henry.

Mais tu es un enfant !

J'ai déjà connu la guerre et je sais me battre, rassura Harry. Lorsque je suis rentré à la maison et ai découvert le Sanctuaire, je me suis promis de protéger cet endroit et ses habitants et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Les enfants se détendirent puis tous s'allongèrent prêt du feu, restant aux cotés d'Harry. Celui-ci les observa avec douceur avant de s'allonger à son tour avec un léger sourire. Il avait bien vu que les adultes s'étaient détendus suite à son petit discours. Tout pourrait s'arranger finalement.

Les différents chefs de famille étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence pour débattre de la suite des événements. La grande majorité des questions portant sur la reconstruction du Sanctuaire avait été abordées. Puis les défenses furent mises sur le tapis.

Comment être sur que les nouvelles protections ne tomberont pas comme les premières ?

Harry qui assistait clandestinement à la réunion soupira et s'avança dans la salle.

J'ai commis une erreur, annonça Harry d'une voix forte s'attirant l'attention de tous. Je suis le seul sorcier de ce monde. Ou du moins, je pensais être le seul à avoir réussi à traverser. De toute évidence, j'ai eut tort et je m'en excuse.

Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Nikola inquiet.

Il est temps que je retourne dans mon monde, répondit Harry la mine sombre. J'ignore pourquoi les sorciers ont permis cette attaque. J'ignore même qui a ordonné cela. Il faut donc que je tire cela au clair.

Harry ! tenta Nikola.

Non papa. Tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. Pas cette fois. Je suis un enfant du Sanctuaire, élevé par les cinq. Le Sanctuaire est ma maison et je ne laisserais personne s'attaquer à ce lieu ni a ses habitants. Je dois mettre un terme à cela.

Tu n'iras pas seul, prévint Henry.

Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Le sorcier fit alors demi-tour et sortit de la salle. Il devait trouver le portail par lequel le ou les sorciers étaient passés et préparer ses affaires.

Harry prit donc naturellement le chemin du labo de son père. Son jardin serait parfait pour entrer en transe et trouver le portail.

Il fallut peu de temps à Harry pour le trouver, la magie qu'il dégageait le rendait aussi visible qu'un phare une nuit de pleine lune. Stonehenge. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se releva. Par chance l'une des sorties du Sanctuaire se trouvait proche du lieu historique. Il rentra dans le labo de son père pour trouver le reste de sa famille. Son père bien sur, mais aussi oncle John, tante Helen, Will, Kate et Henry. Harry les observa avec attention.

qui vient avec moi ?

Nikola, Will, Henry et Kate, répondit Helen

Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Harry.

Je ne peux pas quitter le Sanctuaire, pas alors que mon co-directeur part lui aussi, répondit Helen avec un léger sourire.

Y allons-nous ? demanda alors Nikola en mettant son sac sur l'épaule.

Harry eut un sourire puis fit apparaître son sac, qui était toujours prêt au cas où, et il acquiesça, guidant le petit groupe vers la sortie.

Harry ? appela Helen faisant se retourner le jeune homme. Soit prudent.

Je suis un Tesla, tante Helen, je devrais m'en sortir.

Helen secoua doucement la tête se souvenant de toutes les fois où Nikola s'était mis en danger et s'en était sorti sans mal. Harry suivit son père dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une navette de transport. Ils y prirent place et se laissèrent conduire au plus prêt de la porte de Stonehenge.

Harry observa ses accompagnateurs avec inquiétude. Sa famille pouvait se défendre contre les phénomènes mais ils ne pourraient rien faire contre des sorciers. Ainsi l'enfant était nerveux à l'idée d'être accompagné de sa famille.

La navette s'arrêta et tous descendirent, ils furent reçu par un gardien de l'ancien Sanctuaire de Londres. Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers la porte de sortie et arrivèrent au pied d'une falaise. Il fallut une petite heure à Harry et aux autres pour arriver près de Stonehenge. Harry put alors parfaitement sentir et voir le portail. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne sentir ou de ne voir aucune protection. Le sorcier qui l'avait ouvert était négligent.

Il s'avança jusqu'au portail qui semblait être invisible aux yeux des autres. Harry toucha le portail et aussitôt celui-ci devint visible aux yeux de tous sous les exclamations de surprise des protégés du Sanctuaire.

Prêt ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers les autres.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et suivirent Harry lorsqu'il traversa le portail vers un nouveau monde.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Nikola observa autour de lui, il avait peine à croire être dans un monde parallèle. Il s'avança quelque peu alors que le portail se refermait derrière eux. Une exclamation de Will le fit se retourner vers le restant des voyageurs. Will, Henry et Kate semblaient aller bien, le regard du Serbe se posa alors sur son enfant avant de se figer, car son enfant n'était plus un enfant.

Harry avait senti une différence lorsqu'il avait franchi le portail. Le sol lui semblait plus éloigné. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un corps qu'il pensait perdu pour un temps.

Un souffle de vent lui apporta un doux murmure et il sut que la Mort et la Magie lui offraient son ancien corps le temps de son voyage dans ce monde de magie.

Harry ouvrit et ferma les points, puis il s'étira, s'habituant plutôt rapidement à ce corps d'adolescent.

Harry ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers son père et le rassura d'un sourire en coin.

Je vais rester comme ça le temps de notre présence ici. Je redeviendrai un enfant à notre retour.

Nikola acquiesça sans quitter son enfant des yeux. Il prenait enfin pleinement mesure de la maturité de son fils.

Le sorcier sortit les plaques d'identification et se concentra, essayant de repérer le sorcier à l'origine de la magie présente sur celle-ci. Un sortilège plus tard et Harry fut fixé, l'homme se trouvait au Ministère.

Nous devons nous rendre à Londres, informa Harry.

Tu connais un moyen rapide d'y aller ? demanda Henry.

Le transplanage d'escorte, mais je ne peux pas prendre plus de deux personnes avec moi. Et je préférerais me faire discret.

Trouvons un arrêt de bus dans ce cas, soupira Nikola.

Harry eut un sourire et claqua des doigts, aussitôt et dans un bruit d'explosion, le Magicobus violet apparut faisant sursauter les protégés. Le sorcier eut un ricanement et monta dans le véhicule, donnant l'adresse du Ministère. Le contrôleur vint alors vendre les billets et proposa l'habituelle brosse à dents et chocolats chauds, refusé poliment par Harry.

Accrochez-vous, recommanda alors le jeune homme.

Et dans une nouvelle explosion, le Magicobus démarra en trombe vers Londres.

Il fallut quinze minutes au bus pour arriver dans le centre de Londres. Après un voyage mouvementé Will, Henry et Kate descendirent du bus avec l'air de vouloir rendre leur dernier repas. Harry et Nikola descendirent eux plus calmement même si le vampire se promit de ne plus reprendre ce moyen de transport s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Harry s'approcha alors avec calme de la cabine téléphonique servant d'entrée au ministère. Il entra dans la cabine et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Une fois tous entrés et la porte fermée, une voix féminine résonna dans l'espace exigu.

Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Veuillez donner votre nom et la raison de votre visite.

Harry Potter, Nikola Tesla, Kate Freelander, Henry Foss et Will Zimmerman. Nous sommes venus voir le ministre.

Plusieurs badges tombèrent de l'appareil, Harry s'en empara et fit la distribution avant de glisser le sien dans sa poche, vite imité par les autres. La cabine descendit alors dans les tréfonds de la ville pour atterrir dans le hall. Dire que les enfants d'Helen étaient émerveillés était loin de la vérité.

Soyez attentifs, prévint Harry, tant que l'on n'aura pas le fin mot de cette histoire, nous sommes en territoire ennemi.

Tous acquiescèrent et se reconcentrèrent. Harry avança dans le ministère ne prenant pas garde aux murmures et aux regards des autres sorciers.

Il fut arrêté par Amélia Bones au milieu du Hall.

M. Potter ? s'étonna la femme. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

Mme Bones, je viens m'entretenir avec votre ministre.

Si la politicienne tiqua au "votre", elle ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Le ministre est prévenu et descend, annonça-t-elle. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

Harry eut un rictus à cette remarque.

Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à revenir ici, avoua le sorcier.

M. Potter ! s'exclama une voix.

Un homme s'approcha alors vivement, Harry l'observa et eut un reniflement dédaigneux. L'homme s'arrêta devant lui avec un large sourire et lui tendit la main.

Vincent McCarthy, je suis le nouveau ministre, se présenta l'homme.

Harry observa le sorcier sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis il sortit les plaques.

Êtes-vous responsable de cela ?

Bien sur, affirma l'homme avec un large sourire. Nous vous avons cherché partout et lorsque l'on vous a trouvé, vous étiez sous terre. Nous avons donc contacté les autorités compétentes et ils nous ont expliqué dans quelle prison vous deviez vivre. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser un héros de guerre tel que vous, vivre entouré de monstres.

Tout le long du discours, les points d'Harry n'avaient eu de cesse de se serrer compulsivement, faisant reculer bons nombres de sorciers à la surprise de Nikola et des protégés.

Est-ce que d'autres sortilèges ont été lancés ?

Non, maintenant que vous êtes là, répondit le ministre.

Êtes-vous stupide ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais souhaité être là-bas ?

Mais enfin… avec tous ces monstres.

J'ai été élevé avec ces monstres, rugit l'adolescent. J'ai passé mon enfance entouré de ces monstres.

Une aura de magie l'entoura alors, alimentée par sa rage.

M. Potter…

Suffit ! rugit le sorcier.

Aussitôt l'ensemble des vitres explosèrent en une fine poussière qui s'abattit sur les fonctionnaires. Le ministre, lui, observa l'adolescent avec une certaine crainte. Plusieurs Aurors arrivèrent, mais se stoppèrent en voyant à qui ils avaient affaire.

Harry s'avança alors, et pour chacun de ses pas, le ministre en reculait d'autant.

Vous avez attaqué ma maison, murmura Harry d'une voix mortellement basse.

Le ministre butta contre la fontaine, stoppé par celle-ci.

Vous avez attaqué ma famille.

Le politicien poussa alors un léger gémissement de peur.

Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Aussitôt la magie de l'adolescent se déchaîna dans un rugissement, détériorant le ministère, brisant le mobilier et les murs qui n'étaient pas porteurs, perturbant les divers sortilèges qui assuraient la bonne marche du ministère.

Lorsque la tempête magique provoquée par le jeune homme cessa, l'air était rempli de poussière et les couloirs et bureaux de débris divers. Le ministre observa le sorcier devant lui et comprit alors pourquoi le Lord noir était mort. L'adolescent était puissant, puissant et furieux. Harry s'avança d'un pas vers le ministre pour être arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

Du calme, fils, ordonna doucement Nikola.

Harry jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et recula d'un pas. Le ministre lui, observa l'autre homme, espérant avoir du soutient de la part de celui-ci. Mais le regard méprisant du Serbe brisa ses espoirs.

Il n'en vaut pas la peine, lâcha Nikola avec un reniflement de mépris.

Kingsley, appela Harry avec un calme nouvellement retrouvé.

Potter ? répondit l'auror sur le même ton.

Je porte plainte contre l'homme responsable de ce sortilège, ainsi que contre celui qui a donné cet ordre.

Pour quel motif ? demanda le grand black avec professionnalisme.

Complicité de meurtre, complicité de tentative de meurtre, violation de bien privé, coups et blessures, énonça Harry. Et je veux que le procès se fasse le plus rapidement possible.

Connaissez-vous l'identité du jeteur de sort ?

Harry ne répondit rien, mais tendit les plaques. L'auror jeta un sort d'identification dessus et découvrit l'identité de l'homme en question.

Un langue de plomb.

Il ordonna à deux de ses hommes d'aller l'arrêter, puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

Quand pourra avoir lieu le procès ?

Une telle procédure pourrait prendre des mois, remarqua le ministre.

Des mois ! il ne me semble pas que cela ait pris autant de temps pour mon propre procès l'été de mes quinze ans. Alors que l'accusation n'avait rien contre moi.

Le ministre recula alors lentement, les mains levées devant lui, comme pour se protéger de la fureur de l'adolescent. Amélia Bones s'avança alors.

Nous ferons au plus vite, M. Potter. Mais il nous faudra un peu de temps.

Combien ?

Une semaine.

Bien, approuva Harry.

Où pourra-t-on vous trouver ?

Je vous le ferai savoir dès que nous serons installés, répondit l'adolescent.

Harry fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

M. Potter ? rappela la politicienne.

Il se stoppa et se retourna avec un regard interrogatif.

Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien.

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire et reprit sa route sous les murmures des employés du ministère. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, ravi d'être sorti sans mal des lieux.

Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais t'énerver, fit alors Will.

Les enfants d'Helen avaient tous été impressionnés par la puissance de l'enfant. Celui-ci eut un léger rire.

Il en faut beaucoup pour m'énerver à ce point, rassura le sorcier.

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se faire dessus, ricana Henry.

Harry eut un rictus et reprit sa marche descendant la rue, les autres le suivant. Un silence calme régnait dans le groupe, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Nikola posa un regard sur son fils. L'adolescent devant lui était bien loin de l'enfant qu'il avait connu à Oxford. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry tenait à ce point à son indépendance. Il était un sorcier adulte et un sorcier adulte particulièrement puissant.

Alors ? demanda Henry, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Au Chemin de Traverse, répondit le sorcier, je dois passer à la banque et peut-être faire quelques courses.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement sur Charing Cross. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et eut un sourire en voyant l'impatience des enfants d'Helen. Le sorcier poussa la porte et pénétra dans le pub. Un silence s'abattit alors dans la salle, les sorciers présents étant stupéfaits de la présence du jeune Potter dans les lieux. Tom, connaissant le jeune homme, s'approcha de celui-ci.

M. Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, salua le barman avec chaleur.

Je suis content de vous revoir aussi, Tom, fit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Allez-vous rester ?

Je pensais aller faire un tour du coté de Poudlard après ma visite sur le Chemin.

Et après ?

Harry scruta le vieil homme, il comprit sans mal le sens caché dans la question de celui-ci, ainsi secoua-t-il doucement la tête.

Ma place n'est pas ici, mais au coté de ma famille, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. Je ne suis ici que pour régler un problème avec le ministère.

Tom acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil au petit groupe, observant celui-ci suivre le sorcier en direction de l'avenue sorcière. Arrivé dans la cour arrière, Harry frôla le mur et celui-ci s'effaça laissant la place à une arche ouvrant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les protégés d'Helen s'avancèrent alors, tournant la tête de tous les cotés pour essayer de voir le plus de choses possible.

Harry s'avança dans la rue, suivant avec amusement les enfants d'Helen qui regardaient autour d'eux avec les yeux grands ouverts. Ils posèrent de nombreuses questions auxquelles Harry prit plaisir à répondre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la banque, Henry s'approcha soudainement du sorcier.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le PHA en jetant un regard curieux vers le portier de la Banque.

Un gobelin, répondit Harry, ce sont eux qui gèrent notre or.

Harry pénétra dans la banque et se dirigea aussitôt vers un guichet, par chance la banque était presque vide.

Je souhaiterais voir un conseiller, demanda Harry en posant sa clé sur le comptoir.

Le gobelin observa la clé quelques secondes puis il guida le petit groupe dans un couloir qui s'enfonçait dans la banque. Il les mena dans un bureau richement décoré et fit apparaître d'autres fauteuils d'un claquement de doigts et tous y prirent place. Le gobelin leur demanda alors de patienter quelques instants.

M. Potter, salua un gobelin en rentrant, je suis Maître Rhumas, je suis chargé de m'occuper de vos comptes. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je suis venu faire un retrait, répondit Harry.

Un retrait aurait pu être fait depuis le guichet, nota Rhumas, j'en conclu que le retrait risque d'être important.

L'ensemble de mon patrimoine.

Un tel retrait demandera un peu de temps et de nombreuses procédures.

Je vous fais confiance, répliqua Harry avec calme.

Le gobelin observa alors le jeune sorcier, surpris de voir autant de sincérité dans son regard.

Je me dois cependant de vous prévenir que votre compte à fait l'objet de retraits.

Qui ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ronald Weasley et Ginevra Weasley. Ils sont arrivés avec votre clé.

Les banques moldus demandent la signature d'une procuration pour éviter ce genre de problème, nota Harry.

Le gobelin grimaça face à la remontrance justifiée et fit venir à lui un classeur.

Vous possédez également plusieurs propriétés, nota la créature.

Vendez-les.

Certaines sont habitées.

Harry se leva à cette remarqua et s'éloigna du quelques pas, la main sur la hanche, le gobelin se tendit alors tout en observant son client.

Ceux qui ont l'autorisation d'un membre de ma famille peuvent rester, vendez leur l'acte de propriété pour une somme dérisoire.

Et pour les autres ?

Essayez de leur vendre la maison plein tarif, s'ils refusent, expulsez-les. Je veux qu'à la fin de la semaine l'ensemble de mon patrimoine immobilier soit vendu.

Vous quittez notre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rentre chez moi, répondit Harry avec douceur, et je refuse de laisser des vautours toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

Et qu'en est-il de vos autres biens ? Les livres, les tableaux et autres objets de valeur ?

Harry fit de nouveau face au gobelin, il réfléchit à la question pendant quelques temps.

Rassemblez tout et je ferai le tri, répondit Harry.

Le gobelin acquiesça et remplit plusieurs formulaires qui disparurent.

Et pour les retraits non autorisés ?

Récupérez ce qui m'appartient, répondit le jeune homme.

Le reste de l'entretien fut plus calme, Harry signant plusieurs formulaires et le gobelin essayant d'obtenir du jeune homme qu'il laisse une partie de son or dans la banque, sans succès.

Harry sortit de la banque avec un léger sourire, il était riche, il le savait et maintenant cette fortune allait aider le Sanctuaire. Le regard du sorcier balaya l'avenue, peut être qu'il pourrait faire quelques achats, en particulier des ingrédients de potion pour aider l'hôpital.

L'adolescent sortit sa bourse qu'il avait fait remplir avant de quitter la banque et se tourna vers ses accompagnateurs. Il glissa une dizaine de galions dans chaque main et les envoya faire du shopping. Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire en entendant Henry demander aux autres pour aller au magasin de bonbons en premier.

Le sorcier lui se dirigea vers une petite boutique peu engageante, suivit de son père. Il pénétra dans le magasin d'ingrédients et en commanda plusieurs, ainsi que plusieurs graines qu'il pourrait faire pousser dans les jardins du Sanctuaire. Harry eut un sourire en voyant le regard curieux de son père, alors que celui-ci observait les divers ingrédients proposés.

Une fois ses achats terminés Harry sortit du magasin pour être aussitôt entraîné de force. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître les jumeaux Weasley. Fred ouvrit alors la porte de leur magasin pendant que Georges poussait Harry à l'intérieur.

Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, remarqua alors Harry avec un large sourire amusé.

La seconde d'après, la porte de la boutique claqua et les jumeaux furent plaqués contre les étagères par un vampire surprotecteur. Les Weasley pâlirent en voyant qui les maintenait. Un grondement féroce résonna dans la boutique vite couvert par le rire d'Harry.

Repose-les, Papa, ce sont des amis, affirma Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du Serbe.

Nikola lâcha un grondement pour faire bonne mesure et les relâcha avant de se reculer de quelques pas.

Papa ? demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Ouais ! les gars, je vous présente mon père adoptif, Nikola Tesla, vampire et génie.

Tu as toujours eut le chic pour t'entourer, remarqua Fred en s'écartant du Serbe.

Harry eut un sourire à cette remarque et son regard se posa sur les étagères avec un sourire plus grand encore.

Les gars, je vous prends tout votre stock, lâcha le jeune sorcier.

Il est sérieux, tu crois ? demanda Fred.

J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit George.

Je vais rentrer chez moi, remarqua Harry. Et il me sera difficile, si ce n'est impossible de revenir ici, je veux repartir avec quelques souvenirs.

Les jumeaux observèrent leur camarade avec un air sombre, la tristesse dans le regard de leur ami les inquiéta alors.

Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda George inquiet en jetant un coup d'œil prudent au vampire.

Ouais, je suis chez moi là-bas. Je suis avec ma famille, une famille peu orthodoxe mais une famille quand même.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un nouveau regard et Fred se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin pour préparer la commande.

Donc… on ne te verra plus ? demanda George.

Non.

Si tu es heureux alors ça nous va, affirma le jumeau.

George…

Après tout ce que tu as du traverser dans notre monde, tu mérites d'être heureux, et je peux comprendre que tu le sois loin de ce monde.

Puis George posa son regard sur le vampire et l'observa avec un air grave.

Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plat, demanda George avec un sérieux qui lui ressemblait peu.

C'est mon fils, je prendrai toujours soin de lui, répondit Nikola avec calme.

George acquiesça puis observa Harry qui déambulait dans les rayons, il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi détendu, aussi heureux. Son regard se posa sur le vampire et il vit celui-ci suivre du regard son fils, veillant sur lui. Il fut alors rassuré, son ami était entre de bonnes mains.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention de George vers les nouveaux clients, des moldus apparemment et qui connaissaient Harry et son père adoptifs de toute évidence.

Tout ça, c'est des farces et attrapes ? demanda Henry semblant ne pas y croire.

Ouais, j'ai déjà passé commande.

Trop cool ! c'est quoi ça ? demanda le PHA en désignant un bonbon.

Essaye, proposa Harry avec un large sourire.

Henry hésita en voyant le sourire d'Harry.

Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Ce sont des farces et attrapes, Henry. Non ce n'est pas dangereux.

Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'un bonbon Henry, se moqua Will.

Mange le toi, si tu es si courageux.

J'en mange un si tu en manges un.

Ça marche, répondit Henry.

Ils prirent tous deux un bonbon différent et se firent face à face sous le sourire grandissant d'Harry. Ils comptèrent ensemble jusqu'à trois et avalèrent le bonbon ensemble. Harry, Nikola et Kate observèrent alors la magie des bonbons faire effet. La jeune femme éclata de rire en voyant Will avec des oreilles et des moustaches de chat. Son rire redoubla lorsque Henry essaya de parler et qu'il laissa échapper des bulles. Le loup voulut alors protester mais il ne fit que cracher plus de bulles. Harry ne put qu'admirer le génie des jumeaux lorsque les bulles éclatèrent laissant entendre les paroles d'Henry. Le PHA s'amusa alors avec ça lorsqu'il comprit le principe.

Fred arriva à ce moment là avec une simple boite. Il eut un large sourire en voyant l'état de ses clients.

Combien je vous dois ? demanda Harry en désignant la boite.

Rien, répondit Fred avec un léger sourire triste.

Je ne partirai pas avec tout votre stock sans rien payer, répliqua Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sortit sa bourse et se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler ses achats.

Harry salua alors les jumeaux avec toute la solennité qu'exige un adieu. Puis il remonta la rue marchande, retenant des larmes de tristesse qui voulurent couler. Plusieurs patrons de boutiques le saluèrent lorsqu'il passa devant. Lorsqu'Harry arriva finalement devant l'arche qui marquait la sortie du Chemin de Traverse, il se retourna et fit face à ce lieu de magie. Il observa avec attention, souhaitant garder le souvenir de ce lieu gravé dans sa mémoire. Puis il se tourna rejoignant sa famille et pénétrant dans le pub. Il salua Tom et ils sortirent dans le Londres moldu.

Où souhaites-tu aller maintenant, fils ?

Poudlard. Ils doivent me croire mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'aimerai les rassurer.

On va aller à Poudlard ! s'enthousiasma Henry.

Uniquement si vous êtes sages, remarqua Harry avec un léger rire.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué que Nikola ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale.

Fils ? pouvons-nous faire un détour ?

Bien sur, Papa. Il y a un endroit que tu aimerais voir ?

J'aimerai aller voir les Dursley, annonça le vampire d'une voix relativement maîtrisée.

Mais les griffes noires qui étaient sorties indiquèrent aux enfants ses intentions. Les Dursley allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Harry avança dans la rue, observant avec indifférence les maisons de Privet Drive. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de cet endroit, juste les quelques mois qu'il y avait passé pendant les vacances d'été. Il n'y avait que des mauvais souvenirs. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le 4 Privet Drive et jeta un regard prudent vers son père. La mine sombre de celui-ci l'inquiéta alors et au vu des regards de Will, Kate et Henry, eux aussi s'inquiétaient.

Attendez moi ici, ordonna le Serbe, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Nikola s'avança dans l'allée et sonna. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la tante Pétunia ouvrit la porte et observa l'homme devant lui, son regard se posa momentanément sur Harry et elle pâlit. La femme voulut alors fermer la porte, mais Nikola força le passage et pénétra dans la maison.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Pétunia, effrayée, je ne sais pas ce que ce morveux vous a dit mais c'est un menteur.

Ce morveux, comme vous l'appelez, est mon fils, cracha Nikola furieux. Je l'ai adopté et quand je l'ai trouvé, il était dans un état lamentable. Il n'a pas eu besoin de mentir.

A ce moment-là, l'oncle Vernon sortit du salon, il était rouge de colère et avait son fusil chargé dans les mains. Il s'avança vers Nikola dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante, mais que pouvait-il contre un vampire furieux ?

Je suis ici pour avoir enfin des réponses à mes questions, annonça Nikola, et je ne partirai pas sans.

Vernon sembla alors sur le point d'exploser, il s'avança vivement, l'arme au poing et menaça ouvertement le Serbe. Nikola, furieux, réagit à cette menace, il se transforma sous le regard horrifié des Dursley et avant que Vernon n'ait pu faire un geste, il s'était emparé du fusil et l'avait plié en deux, puis il agrippa l'autre homme et le plaqua violemment contre le mur dans un grondement sourd. Sa poigne se resserra autour de la gorge de Dursley le privant d'oxygène.

Bien ! lâcha calmement le vampire en se tournant vers Pétunia, aurais-je mes réponses maintenant ?

La vieille femme acquiesça doucement sans lâcher son mari des yeux. Nikola relâcha légèrement sa prise permettant à Vernon de respirer à nouveau.

Comment était-il traité lorsqu'il était enfant ? Et je veux tout savoir, ne me cachez rien.

Il vit Pétunia pâlir devant sa question et cela ne fit que renforcer sa rage. Son regard parcourut la maison des yeux. Tout était à sa place, rien ne dépassait, Harry avait raison, ces gens ne souhaitaient qu'être et rester dans la norme.

Vous avez un ordinateur ? demanda soudainement Nikola.

Pétunia acquiesça rapidement. Si l'homme voulait son ordinateur, il l'aurait. Tout pour qu'il parte au plus vite.

Heinrich ! appela Nikola.

Le PHA entra dans la maison avec hésitation, puis sur un geste du vampire, il s'approcha de celui-ci et écouta les consignes qu'il lui murmura. Le lycan jeta ensuite un regard aux Dursley et acquiesça.

Où est-il ? demanda Henry.

A l'étage, répondit la femme.

Henry monta alors les marches quatre à quatre, voulant en finir au plus vite avec ces gens.

Des réponses ! maintenant ! rugit le vampire.

La femme au foyer lui avoua alors tout : le placard, les coups, les privations, les corvées, les punitions. Elle lui parla des insultes et du favoritisme dont ils avaient fait preuve vis-à-vis de leur fils. A la fin, la femme était en larme prenant finalement conscience du mal qu'elle avait fait. Nikola en voyant cela eut un reniflement de mépris, il lâcha alors Vernon, le jetant aux pieds de sa femme. A ce moment là, Henry descendit.

C'est fait ? demanda le Serbe.

C'est fait.

Allez m'attendre dehors.

Mec… tenta Henry voulant éviter le pire.

Dehors !

Henry n'insista pas et sortit, laissant le vampire seul à seul avec les Dursley. Vernon se leva alors pensant encore faire le poids contre le vampire. Il leva le poing pour l'abattre sur Nikola, mais celui-ci se décala vers la droite et passa dans le dos de son pitoyable adversaire et il frappa. Le Serbe avait suivi des cours de médecine à Oxford, ainsi savait-il parfaitement où frapper et quelle force mettre dans son coup. Il eut un rictus satisfait en voyant le gros balourd s'effondrer à terre arrachant un cri paniqué à la femme. D'un mouvement vif, Nikola se retourna et la gifla toutes griffes dehors, lui créant de profonds sillons qui, il le savait, laisseraient des cicatrices.

Vous l'avez hait parce qu'il était différent de vous. Parce qu'il ne respectait pas la "Norme". Il n'a connu que solitude, haine et mépris parce qu'il était un "Monstre", cracha Nikola furieux. Maintenant c'est à votre tour. Vous ne pourrez plus faire un pas dehors sans être dévisagée avec dégoût. Et ce qui vous sert de mari ne pourra plus jamais lever la main sur quiconque… ni le pied d'ailleurs.

Nikola les regarda alors avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Puis il fit demi-tour et au moment d'arriver à la porte, il lâcha une onde électromagnétique qui détruisit tous les appareils électriques de la maison dans un bruit assourdissant.

Lorsqu'il sortit ce fut pour trouver les enfants d'Helen et le sien tranquillement assis sur le muret. Aucun n'avait fait le moindre mouvement vers la maison lorsque les explosions s'étaient fait entendre.

Allons nous en, ordonna Nikola en passant devant eux.

Ceux-ci obéirent sans discuter, pressés de s'éloigner de cette maison de fou. Nikola, lui, fut satisfait de la punition qu'il avait donnée aux Dursley. Outre les blessures physiques infligées, il avait demandé à Henry de vider tous leurs comptes en banque et d'envoyer une alerte aux impôts. Les Dursley allaient très vitre oublier ce qu'avoir une vie tranquille voulait dire.

Le Serbe sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il posa alors son regard sur son fils et le rassura d'un sourire.

Quelle est la prochaine étape ? demanda alors Nikola.

Poudlard, répondit vivement Harry avec un grand sourire.

Puis le garçon fit un mouvement de la main pour appeler le magicobus au désespoir des autres.

Harry eut un ricanement moqueur en voyant l'air ahurie de Will, Kate et Henry devant le château.

Tu as fait tes études là dedans ? demanda Henry.

Ouaip.

C'est énorme, commenta Kate

Ouaip.

Harry eut un large sourire et s'avança vers les grilles qui s'ouvrirent à son approche. De toute évidence Poudlard se souvenait de lui.

L'autre bonne nouvelle était qu'ils étaient arrivés pendant un week end de sortie à Près-aux-lards et donc qu'ils ne croiseraient que peu d'étudiants.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans le hall et Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, profitant de l'atmosphère magique des lieux. Puis il s'avança, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur pour faire connaître leurs présences. De nombreux portraits le saluèrent, sous le regard halluciné les protégés d'Helen, ravi de revoir le jeune homme en si bonne forme.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'un couloir et Harry eut un léger sourire en voyant qui s'y trouvait.

Encore en train de martyriser vos élèves, professeur Rogue ?

Le Maître des Potions avait survécu à la guerre de justesse grâce aux nombreuses potions qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui.

Le professeur se redressa alors et porta toute son attention sur Harry, ne prenant même pas garde à la fuite de l'élève de Poufsouffle qu'il traumatisait.

Ainsi, les rumeurs sont vraies ! vous êtes toujours en vie, Potter.

Oui, je sais, je suis pire que de la mauvaise herbe, je dois tenir ça de mon oncle, répondit Harry avec un sourire complice en direction de son père.

Moi qui espérait ne plus vous voir vous pavanez dans le château.

Vous êtes aveugle, remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire, trop pour voir que je ne me pavane pas et que tout signe d'arrogance de ma part est parfaitement justifié. Je ne suis pas James Potter, mais vous êtes de toute évidence trop borné pour vous en apercevoir.

Je ne vous permets pas, cracha le sorcier.

Je ne suis plus votre élève, Rogue. Je me passerais de votre permission.

Harry voulut alors contourner l'autre homme, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui agrippa le poignet et attira le jeune sorcier vers lui. Aussitôt, Harry répliqua par un crochet du droit bien placé. Le maître des potions le lâcha et s'effondra.

Ça ne va pas arranger la haine que vous avez pour moi, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, soupira Harry. Ça fait sept ans que je rêve de vous en mettre une.

Rogue observa le jeune homme avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réplique, il avait perdu l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête.

Allons-y, lâcha Harry en reprenant sa route en direction du bureau du directeur.

Le reste du groupe suivit sans poser plus de question, sous le regard du professeur Rogue qui venait de se relever.

Harry s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Aussitôt celle-ci se décala livrant le passage à la demande du château. Harry monta sur la première marche et laissa l'escalier les monter, lui et sa famille, jusqu'à la porte directoriale. Le jeune sorcier frappa trois coups secs et il eut un sourire en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait l'autoriser à entrer. Il poussa la porte et son sourire s'agrandit en entendant le hoquet de stupeur du professeur McGonagall.

Potter !?

Bonjours, professeur ! ou devrais-je dire directrice ?

Aussitôt la vieille femme se leva avec précipitation, elle contourna le bureau et attira dans son étreinte un jeune homme qui riait, amusé par l'attitude d'une femme qui semblait au premier abord si réservée. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec force, ravi de voir que la vieille femme semblait être en forme.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter ! où étiez-vous ?

Je suis rentré chez moi, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Pour tout vous avouez, ma présence ici est uniquement due à un différent avec le ministère qui menace ma famille et ma maison.

Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira la vieille femme. Le gouvernement actuel enchaîne stupidité sur stupidité.

Comme tout gouvernement qui se respecte, nota Harry avec un amusement teinté d'ironie.

Puis le jeune homme s'écarta et se tourna vers sa famille.

Professeur McGonagall, je vous présente ma famille. Mon père, Nikola Tesla. Will Zimmermann, Henry Foss et Kate Freelander. Papa, voici le professeur Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose.

Nikola s'avança et serra la main tendue du professeur avec un léger signe de la tête.

Restez-vous longtemps, Potter ?

Une semaine, peut être plus, répondit Harry. Le temps que le procès soit passé.

Le professeur acquiesça, ne demandant pas plus de précision. Elle observa avec douceur son ancien élève saluer le tableau du professeur Dumbledore. La vieille femme s'approcha alors du jeune homme.

Je peux mettre à votre disposition un appartement, si vous le désirez, proposa la vielle femme.

C'est ce que j'espérais en venant ici, avoua Harry. Ça et pouvoir tous vous revoir.

Le professeur lui offrit un sourire.

Vous n'aurez pas à aller trop loin pour voir M. Weasley et Miss Granger. Ils ont repris leurs études.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit à la mention de Ron. Il devait lui parler en effet. Le professeur les guida alors vers la sortie du bureau.

M. Weasley est au village mais Miss Granger…

Est à la bibliothèque, devina Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Le jeune homme entra dans la bibliothèque avec un léger sourire, un regard par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que son père passerait la plupart de son temps dans cette pièce. Harry avança dans les allées et trouva son amie assise, entourée de Neville et Luna. Harry fut soulagé de ne voir Ginny nulle part. Il s'appuya contre une étagère et attendit.

Ce fut Luna qui le vit en premier, avec un petit cri, elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans ses bras. Aussitôt Neville et Hermione se levèrent. Harry sourit à Neville et déplaça Luna dans son bras gauche pour étreindre Hermione dans son bras droit. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte sur les jeunes femmes. Mais celle-ci refusèrent de le laisser partir. Neville, pendant ce temps, avait rangé ses affaires et celles des filles.

La salle sur demande ? demanda le Griffondor.

La salle sur demande, répondit Harry.

Il guida doucement les filles vers la sortie, suivit de Neville et de sa famille. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin lui indiquant l'emplacement de l'appartement ainsi que le mot de passe, puis elle repartit vers son bureau. Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et emprunta plusieurs couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau et jeta un coup d'œil à Neville. Celui-ci passa trois fois devant une portion de mur bien précis et au même moment une porte apparut. Harry la passa et se dirigea aussitôt vers le canapé pour s'asseoir et faire asseoir les deux filles. Nikola prit place dans un fauteuil et le reste d'entre eux s'installa sur les coussins éparpillés partout.

Où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry leur raconta alors tout : son enfance dans le Sanctuaire, sa famille, son retour dans ce monde et son départ, le nouveau Sanctuaire et l'attaque des soldats. Les jeunes sorciers écoutèrent le récit de leur ami avec émerveillement. Le regard d'Hermione se posa brièvement sur le Serbe, devinant sans mal qui était cet homme pour son ami.

Es-tu heureux ? demanda alors Luna.

Je le suis, répondit Harry en étreignant doucement la jeune fille. Ma famille n'est pas banale mais je l'aime et la protégerai toujours.

Pas banale ! lâcha Hermione, tu n'as jamais rien fait comme les autres mais là tu as fait fort.

Harry eut un léger rire à cette remarqua, elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point sa famille sortait de l'ordinaire.

Sérieusement Harry, tu as grandi entourer de génies, on peut même parler de légendes dans le cas de Monsieur Tesla.

Des légendes, murmura Harry, puis il eut un reniflement amusé. Tu es encore loin de la vérité.

Comment ça ?

Les Cinq ont mené des expériences sur un sang bien particulier, ils en ont fait un sérum et se l'ont injecté.

Du sang particulier ? demanda Hermione.

Du sang de Sanguine Vampiris.

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa à l'entente de cette nouvelle, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers Tesla. Harry eut un large sourire en voyant cela.

Tante Helen est devenue immortelle, elle est âgée de plus de deux siècles maintenant mais semble toujours n'avoir que trente ans. Oncle Nigel a gagné le don d'invisibilité, oncle James a vu son intelligence se développer de manière exponentielle et oncle John a gagné le don de téléportation et malheureusement il a aussi développé des pulsions meurtrières.

Hermione réfléchit aux paroles de son ami et soudain cela fit tilt. Un homme très intelligent et un meurtrier à la fin du XIXème siècle. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune sorcière. En voyant cela Harry jeta un regard complice vers son père.

Tu… commenças Hermione.

Ma famille est constituée d'une immortelle, de l'homme invisible, de Sherlock Holmes et de Jack l'Eventreur, fit Harry avec un large sourire.

Et M. Tesla ?

Papa a gagné le don de manipuler l'électricité et dernièrement il a gagné celui de manipuler les ondes électromagnétiques, autrement dit les métaux, expliqua Harry. Oh ! et il est aussi devenu un vampire.

Neville, qui était en train de boire une tasse de thé qu'il avait demandé à la salle, recracha la boisson attirant un rire joyeux de la part d'Harry.

Un vampire ? tu plaisantes Harry ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Harry secoua la tête et jeta un regard vers son père. Celui-ci comprenant sa demande, ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit la tempête de ses yeux avait laissé place aux ténèbres, ses ongles avaient été remplacés par ses griffes noires et des crocs avaient pris la place de ses dents. Neville par réflexe sortit sa baguette, Harry se leva aussitôt et se plaça devant son père.

Je t'aime bien Neuville, mais je ne laisserai personne s'attaquer à ma famille.

Le jeune homme baissa sa baguette.

Désolé Harry, répondit le jeune homme, c'est un vieux réflexe.

Harry acquiesça doucement et jeta un coup d'œil aux protégés d'Helen qui, en voyant la menace, avaient eux aussi agi par réflexe en posant leurs mains sur la cross de leurs armes. Ils se détendirent et relâchèrent leurs armes. Harry prit place de nouveau sur le canapé, entre Luna et Hermione.

Comment vont les autres ? demanda alors Harry.

Tout le monde va bien, fit Neville.

Et les Weasley ?

Un silence lui répondit alors jusqu'à ce que Neville prenne la parole.

Aux dernières nouvelles, les Weasley allaient bien, mais Ron et Ginny ont changé.

Leurs gardes robes aussi ont changé, grommela Hermione.

Je sais, répondit Harry, je suis passé par Gringotts avant de venir. Ils ne pourront pas garder ce qu'ils m'ont volé.

Ron ne va pas aimer ça, ricana alors Neville.

Je l'attends de pied ferme, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

Le regard du professeur McGonagall se posa sur les élèves alors que ceux-ci s'installaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Elle savait que l'annonce qu'elle allait faire ne laisserait personne de marbre. La vieille femme se leva alors que tous étaient installés, aussitôt le silence se fit et tous portèrent leur attention sur elle.

Aujourd'hui, Poudlard accueille pour un temps des invités importants. Ils ne sont pas sorciers…

Aussitôt un brouhaha et des protestations s'élevèrent parmi les élèves. Le professeur McGonagall créa une détonation avec sa baguette faisant taire tous les élèves.

Ces invités ne sont pas des sorciers excepté l'un d'entre eux. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas les attaquer de quelque manière que ce soit. Car si tel était le cas, je ne doute pas un seul instant que le sorcier du groupe protégera ou vengera ses compagnons.

Le professeur observa ses élèves avec attention s'assurant que tous prennent la pleine mesure de ses paroles. Elle fit alors signe d'entrer et le groupe du Sanctuaire entra dans la salle, Harry marchant devant. Le sorcier s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs pendant que le reste de sa famille alla s'asseoir aux cotés des autres enseignants de Poudlard. Le silence qui régna dans la salle était surprenant pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude des repas animés.

Ainsi, t'es toujours en vie, Potter, lâcha Malfoy.

Tu n'espérais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, Malfoy.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe attira alors l'attention d'Harry sur Ron, celui-ci s'était levé, les poings serrés et il semblait furieux.

Tu es revenu, grinça Ron.

De toute évidence, oui, répondit Harry avec calme.

Où étais-tu ? rugit le rouquin.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Bien sur que ça me regard, nous sommes amis.

Amis, répéta Harry avec un reniflement, tu as une drôle de notion de l'amitié. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait voler un ami et espérer le rester après.

Ron se tendit face à cette accusation, puis il eut un rictus de haine.

Pendant sept ans, je t'ai vu te plaindre sans cesse de ta cicatrice, de ta famille. Tu gémissais comme un bébé alors que tu avais tout. Et bien j'en ai eu assez. Cet argent, je l'ai mérité.

Cet argent m'appartient, Gringotts n'aurait jamais du te permettre d'accéder à mes coffres et ils sont en train de réparer leur erreur.

Quoi ? demanda Ron en palissant.

Ils sont en train de récupérer chaque galion, chaque objet qui me revient de droit.

Espèce de… lâcha Ron en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le jeune Tesla.

Celui-ci eut un rictus amusé et se mit en position de combat, les jambes légèrement écartées pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que ce traître de Weasley l'attaque pour qu'il puisse répliquer. Il arborait un petit sourire confiant, qui, il le savait, énerverait Ronald, plus sûrement qu'autre chose.

Le rouquin observa ce petit con de Potter le défier avec arrogance. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, lui aussi était un héros de guerre et il savait se battre.

Sectumsempra, attaqua Ron à la surprise de tous.

Harry tendit la main devant lui et le sortilège vint alors se fracasser contre le bouclier qu'Harry avait levé. Celui-ci contrattaqua aussitôt, envoyant un sortilège de désarmement vers son adversaire. Ron leva un bouclier faisant sourire Harry. Le sortilège atteignit le bouclier et le pulvérisa envoyant Ron à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Le rouquin atterrit lourdement sur le sol alors que sa baguette atterrissait aux pieds d'Harry.

M. Weasley, s'écria le professeur McGonagall furieuse, je ne permettrai pas un tel comportement.

Le regard de Ron de posa sur les autres visiteurs.

Si tu veux vraiment finir l'année en un seul morceau, à ta place je n'y penserais même pas, lâcha Harry avec calme. Tu n'es pas suffisamment stupide pour oublier ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui s'était attaqué à ma famille.

Ron pâlit légèrement à ce rappel. Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait !

Et c'est valable pour tous, annonça Harry en élevant la voix. Si ma famille venait à être blessée, je serais en colère et croyez moi lorsque je vous dis que même le professeur McGonagall ne pourra pas vous protéger de cette colère.

Un silence assourdissant résonna dans la Grande Salle, seulement brisé pas les pas du sorcier qui rejoignit sa famille à la table des professeurs.

Ron furieux, se leva vivement et fusilla du regard les quelques élèves qui le regardaient encore, puis il sortit de la salle d'un pas vif.

Harry se détendit alors et put profiter du sursaut de surprise des enfants d'Helen lorsque les plats apparurent devant eux. Le regard d'Harry se perdit sur les quatre tables devant lui. Ce n'était pas le sanctuaire, mais pendant un temps cet endroit avait été sa maison.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur l'appartement vide. Voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et pour le moment tout se passait presque bien. Will, Kate et Henry s'étaient juste perdus une vingtaine de fois. La plupart du temps des élèves les aidaient à retrouver leur route. Les Serpentards avaient essayé de les perdre encore plus une fois. Mais ils n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience, il faut dire qu'Harry pouvait se montrer assez impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer, il bailla et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une douche plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle d'eau et s'empara de la carte des maraudeurs. Puis il sortit par le portrait pour se retrouver dans le couloir du cinquième étage.

Son père devait être à la bibliothèque. Un regard rapide sur la carte lui apprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il chercha rapidement le reste de sa famille. Henry et Will étaient dans la grande salle. Mais où était Kate ? Il la trouva finalement dans les jardins. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Ron se diriger dans cette direction. Le rouquin était suffisamment stupide pour s'attaquer à la jeune femme. Harry s'élança dans les couloirs, il emprunta tous les raccourcis possibles pour arriver au plus vite auprès de la jeune femme.

Le jeune sorcier sortit dans la cour et courut en direction des jardins. Des éclats de voix le poussèrent à accélérer et il arriva devant une scène qui le surprit. Ron avait bel et bien rejoint Kate et était en train de la menacer. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Malfoy les avaient rejoint et de toute évidence, il cherchait à protéger la moldue en gardant l'attention de Ron sur lui. Harry se rapprocha de son amie. Kate se détendit en voyant Harry arriver.

Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme.

Ouais, le blondinet est venu occuper le rouquin.

Harry eut un léger rire, puis il fit face à Ron et l'observa avec tristesse, alors que Ron l'observait avec mépris et dégoût.

Va-t-en, ordonna Harry.

Ron hésita quelques secondes puis il fit demi-tour et sortit des jardins. Harry porta alors son attention sur Malfoy.

Merci, fit Harry.

Je n'ai rien fait, répliqua le serpentard d'un ton sec.

Bien sur que tu n'as rien fait, murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

Malfoy le salua d'un signe de tête et partit à son tour.

Vous n'étiez pas ennemis ? s'étonna Kate.

Si, répondit Harry.

Harry attrapa la main de Kate et l'entraîna à sa suite, direction de la Grande Salle. Lui n'avait pas déjeuné et il avait faim.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour discuter avec Hermione, Neville et Luna de son prochain retour, il devait les prévenir.

Il les trouva calmement assis à une table, probablement en train de finir leurs devoirs. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins d'Hermione.

Si tu cherches ton père, il est dans le rayon des enchantements.

Je ne suis pas là pour lui, soupira Harry. J'ai reçu la convocation pour le procès, il aura lieu dans trois jours.

Et après ? demanda Hermione.

Après, je rentre chez moi.

On ne pourra plus te voir ? demanda Luna.

J'en ai peur, soupira Harry. Je dois me rendre à la banque aujourd'hui. J'irai avec mon père, mais je laisse Will, Henry et Kate ici. Vous pourrez garder un œil sur eux ? demanda Harry en tendant la carte des maraudeurs à Hermione.

Bien sur, répondit la jeune femme en empochant la carte.

Papa ? appela alors Harry d'une voix calme.

L'homme apparut à ses cotés aussitôt en refermant le livre qu'il avait en main.

Quand devons-nous y être ? demanda le serbe.

Dans une demi-heure. Le professeur McGonagall nous permet d'utiliser sa cheminée, répondit Harry, peu étonné que son père ait entendu sa conversation avec ses amis.

Très bien, nous devrions partir maintenant, remarqua Nikola en posant son livre sur la table. Attend, tu as bien dit "utiliser la cheminée" ?

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire amusé et se leva, il salua les Griffondors et sortit de la bibliothèque en direction du bureau directorial.

Harry fut éjecté de la cheminée et atterrit sur le dos violemment. Il lâcha plusieurs jurons Serbes et s'écarta précipitamment, sous le regard amusé de son conseiller, lorsque la cheminée s'activa pour laisser passer son père. Celui-ci se rétablit de justesse et réussit à atterrir sur ses pieds grâce à ses pouvoirs vampiriques.

Je crois que je préfère encore le bus, grommela le vampire en essayant de s'épousseter.

Harry acquiesça, bien d'accord avec son père, pendant que le gobelin faisait disparaître la suie d'un sortilège. Une fois cela fait, le gobelin obtint alors toute l'attention de son client.

Suivant vos instructions, vos propriétés ont été vendues et l'ensemble de vos biens matériels ont été regroupés dans une salle en attendant vos ordres.

Bien ! vous avez été rapide, nota Harry appréciateur, ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas.

Le gobelin acquiesça et les guida vers une pièce attenante. Lorsque le gobelin ouvrit la porte, Harry fut bouche bée par la taille de la salle et par son contenu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa famille soit si riche en livres et en œuvres d'art. Harry s'avança parmi les allées formées par les différents éléments de son héritage et observa autour de lui.

M. Potter ? appela doucement le gobelin.

C'est Tesla, répondit Harry.

Oui, bien sur.

Je garde tout les livres en un seul exemplaire, vous pouvez vendre ceux que j'ai en double.

Bien monsieur.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur plusieurs tableaux, peut-être pourrait-il les prendre pour égailler un peu le Sanctuaire, du moins les paysages et les tableaux de créatures magiques. Il posa son regard sur des statues de créatures qui étaient presque toutes à taille réelle.

Qu'en penses-tu, papa ? demanda Harry. Cette statue serait pas mal sur la fontaine du marché, fit-il en désignant la statue d'un dragon.

Nikola s'approcha et examina la statue en question, il lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

Pourquoi pas, répondit le Serbe.

Harry jeta un regard vers le gobelin qui lui tendit un catalogue regroupant toutes les statues. Harry le parcourut rapidement et en rejeta plusieurs. Il fit la même chose pour les tableaux. Il rejeta l'argenterie et ne garda que deux tentures, qu'il accrocherait dans sa chambre, une avec le blason de la famille Potter et une avec un dragon. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les bijoux de sa famille. Il les observa avec soin et s'empara de deux alliances, celle de ses parents.

Est-ce que certains de ces bijoux ont des sortilèges ?

Plusieurs, répondit le gobelin.

Des sorts de protection puissants, précisa Harry.

Le gobelin lui désigna alors plusieurs bijoux et Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, sa magie lui murmurant les sortilèges qui avait été jetés dessus. Il fit son choix, mis certains bijoux de coté et prit l'une des bagues qu'il tendit à son père. Celui-ci la prit et jeta un regard interrogatif à son fils.

Pour tante Helen, répondit Harry avec un sourire suggestif.

Je t'ai déjà dit…, commença Nikola avant de soupirer. Tu ne laisseras pas tomber.

Tu l'aimes, se contenta de répondre le sorcier. Et puis il y a plusieurs sortilèges de protection intégrés dans les métaux.

Nikola ne rajouta rien et empocha la bague. Harry eut alors un large sourire et se tourna vers le gobelin.

Vous pouvez vendre le reste.

Bien M. Tesla. Cependant la bague que votre père a prise ne pourra pas quitter la banque.

Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette bague n'est qu'une location.

Oui, Hermione m'a parlé de ça, vous vendez des bijoux mais exigez qu'ils vous soient rendus à la mort de l'acheteur.

C'est exact.

Les sortilèges placés sur ce bijou permettront de protéger un membre de ma famille.

Le gobelin se tendit, tous savaient que la plus grande préoccupation du jeune sorcier était la sécurité des gens qu'il aimait. Le gobelin regarda autour de lui et prit rapidement une décision.

Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous la vendre.

Servez-vous, répondit Harry en désignant la salle, sauf dans ce que j'ai choisi.

Bien sur, M. Tesla, répondit le gobelin, ravi de cet échange.

Quand pourrais-je récupérer ce que je garde ?

D'ici la fin de la semaine, rassura le gobelin.

Nous repasserons à ce moment là, assura Harry en se levant.

Inutile de vous déplacer, je vous apporterai moi-même tout cela. Vous résidez bien à Poudlard ?

Oui, acquiesça Harry en se levant, merci.

Le gobelin jeta un regard surpris au sorcier, de mémoire de gobelin, aucun sorcier possédant la fortune de M. Potter n'avait remercié un gobelin.

J'ai conscience des efforts que vous avez fournis pour m'aider, fit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Le gobelin acquiesça, étrangement flatté par l'attention et la reconnaissance de l'humain. Il raccompagna son client à la cheminée et regarda celui-ci partir avec son père. Quel dommage que leur monde perde un tel joyau. M. Potter aurait pu faire de grandes choses dans leur monde.

Harry atterrit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall rattrapé de justesse par son père. Il le remercia d'un sourire puis se tendit en voyant Mme Bones dans le bureau avec le professeur McGonagall.

M. Potter, je suis contente de vous revoir, salua la politicienne.

Mme. Bones, salua à son tour le sorcier, suis-je l'objet de votre présence en ces lieux ?

Oui, M. le ministre a pensé que vous préféreriez avoir affaire à moi plutôt qu'à lui.

Il a eu une pensée intelligente ? je suis très impressionné, lâcha Harry moqueur.

La vieille femme gloussa, alors qu'un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du professeur de métamorphose. Harry et son père prirent alors place dans les fauteuils du bureau.

Le procès se déroulera en fin de semaine, malheureusement le ministre de par sa position ne pourra pas être jugé.

Et le sorcier à l'origine du sort ?

Il sera jugé et condamné, assura la politicienne, les preuves que vous nous avez fournies, les plaques d'identification, puis vos souvenirs, sont largement suffisants.

Harry acquiesça doucement en semblant pensif.

Et pour le portail ?

Nos plus brillants enchanteurs sont déjà en train de travailler dessus, rassura Mme Bones, vous pourrez repartir le lendemain du procès.

Bien, murmura Harry.

La politicienne, son message délivré, repartit pour le ministère. Harry soupira doucement, soulagé que tout s'arrange aussi vite. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui.

Fils ? appela Nikola.

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et jeta un regard fatigué à son père, puis il se leva et suivit celui-ci au dehors du bureau.

Je retourne à la bibliothèque, prévint alors le vampire.

Ok. Moi je vais faire un tour près du lac.

Soit prudent, recommanda Nikola.

Toi, aussi, remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

Harry observa son père s'éloigner, puis il prit la direction du lac. Il retrouva sans mal l'endroit où il venait se réfugier lorsqu'il était élève. Le saule pleureur qui bordait l'eau était toujours là. Harry se glissa entre ses branches tombantes et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les pieds dans l'eau et à l'abri des regards. Il ferma les yeux et bien vite il s'endormit, sa matinée à la banque l'ayant épuisé.

Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, appela une petite voix.

Harry ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard à l'elfe de maison devant lui.

Winky ?

Le professeur McGonagall a demandé à Winky de venir chercher M. Harry Potter, Monsieur. Le dîner est servi.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua que le jour commençait à décliner.

J'arrive, répondit Harry en se redressant.

Winky l'observa alors avec admiration, tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard connaissaient la gentillesse du jeune Harry Potter. Celui-ci se brossa les genoux et offrit un sourire à la jeune elfe de maison.

Allons-y, invita Harry.

Winky acquiesça et suivit le jeune sorcier jusqu'au hall puis elle disparut, retournant aux cuisines. Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle et aussitôt un silence s'abattit dans celle-ci, faisant soupirer intérieurement le sorcier. Il rejoignit la table et s'installa sur sa chaise.

Où étais-tu ? demanda Nikola.

Je me suis endormi au bord du lac, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Nikola leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réponse et il reporta son attention sur le professeur Flitwick avec qui il parlait des différentes utilisations des sorts et autres enchantements. De toute évidence, le vampire cherchait les limites aux enchantements. Mais la magie avait bien peu de limites.

Harry eut un sourire et reporta son attention sur les plats devant lui, c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut de son voisin : le professeur Rogue. L'homme semblait pensif et était moins attentif à ce qui l'entourait, le fait qu'il n'ait rien dit à sa présence en était la preuve. Tout d'un coup, la tension dans les épaules de Rogue lui indiqua qu'il avait repris pied dans la réalité. Harry sourit à cela, amusé par l'attitude de son voisin.

Rassurez-vous Rogue, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici.

Vraiment ? s'étonna le sorcier. Pourtant les rumeurs courent sur votre enlèvement, un article est même paru, dans lequel le ministre se vantait de vous avoir libéré.

Je ne lis plus les torchons de ce monde, répliqua Harry. Ça ne sert à rien, ici tout ou presque est corrompu. Je serais bien content une fois de retour au Sanctuaire.

Rogue l'observa avec calme, le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui, lui semblait différent de celui de ses souvenirs. A moins que Potter n'ai eu raison en affirmant qu'il était aveugle.

Quand partez-vous ?

A la fin de la semaine, répondit Harry en reprenant son repas.

Et aurai-je la malchance de vous voir encore ?

Pas si le gouvernement ou les sorciers de ce monde me laissent tranquille, répondit Harry. Avouez que je vais vous manquer.

Même pas en rêve, Potter.

Et pour la première fois, les deux hommes n'éprouvèrent plus cette haine envers l'autre, mais plutôt un profond respect. Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient toujours pas et ne s'apprécieraient sans doute jamais mais ils se quitteraient en bons termes.

Harry observa autour de lui, son regard parcourut la salle de procès circulaire. Le ministre avait voulu faire les choses en grand, ainsi la salle même agrandie, était pleine à craquer. Harry était joyeusement salué par des sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas et tous attendaient que le procès commence.

Par sécurité, Harry était venu seul au procès, cela avait arraché des protestations à sa famille, mais Harry s'était montré ferme. Il aurait plus de chance de gagner ce procès sans la présence de moldus avec lui. D'autant qu'il y avait un vampire et un lycan dans le groupe et qu'ils n'étaient pas appréciés voire détestés par la majorité des sorciers.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le jury. Il reconnut sans mal Mme Bones à qui il adressa un signe de tête poli. Et à sa plus grande horreur, il reconnut également Lucius Malfoy et Dolorès Ombrage. Ça allait se compliquer.

Bientôt, le dernier sorcier entra dans la salle et les portes furent fermées. Mme Bones, qui était la présidente de ce jury déclara le procès ouvert. Après les annonces d'usage, la présidente ordonna à ce que l'accusé entre. Harry put alors observer l'homme responsable de l'attaque du Sanctuaire. Il avait la petite cinquantaine. Il avait tout d'un homme parfaitement soigné et son attitude stoïque et calme fit froncer les sourcils du jeune sorcier. Cet homme ne semblait pas affecté par le fait d'être responsable de l'état de nombreux blessés. Harry sera les poings de rage, alors que Mme Bones se levait.

M. Banner, vous êtes accusé de coups et blessures, de violation de propriété privée et de tentative de meurtre. Que plaidez-vous ?

Non coupable, Mme la présidente. Je ne suis intervenu que dans le but de sauver M. Potter.

Harry se tendit mais n'ajouta rien, son temps viendrait.

Pouvez-vous nous expliquer les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir de la sorte ?

A la fin de la guerre, le corps de M. Potter n'a pas été retrouvé. M. le ministre m'a alors ordonné de le retrouver. Pour cela j'ai utilisé un ancien sortilège. Imaginez ma stupeur lorsque le sort m'a indiqué qu'il était dans un autre monde. J'ai donc cherché un moyen de le rejoindre.

Et vous avez trouvé le sortilège du portail, remarqua Bones.

Oui, Mme la présidente.

Qu'avez vous fait par la suite ?

Je me suis rendu dans l'autre monde et j'ai de nouveau cherché M. Potter et je l'ai retrouvé sous terre. J'ai donc tout naturellement prit contact avec les autorités locales.

Et que vous ont-ils dit ?

Que M. Potter était sans doute retenu captif par les monstres.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent de rage et il se mit à trembler alors que sa magie s'agitait de plus en plus.

Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que vos actions mèneraient à blesser de nombreux innocents ?

L'homme haussa alors les épaules. Mme Bones projeta alors les souvenirs d'Harry, montrant l'attaque des américains, les blessés parmi les Phénomènes et les dégâts matériels. A la fin de la projection, il y eut plusieurs murmures qui traversèrent la salle.

Je ne vois pas de crimes dans ces souvenirs, remarqua Ombrage en se levant.

Harry se leva aussitôt et foudroya la vieille femme du regard.

Que voyez-vous dans ce cas ? demanda Harry.

Des monstres, répondit Ombrage en défiant du regard le jeune sorcier.

Dans ce cas, je vous conseil de changer de lunette, remarqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Parce que les personnes que je vois sur cette projection sont des femmes et des enfants innocents et désarmés de surcroît. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas venant de quelqu'un comme vous, cracha le sorcier.

Harry descendit alors au centre du tribunal et fit face à l'homme responsable de l'attaque du Sanctuaire.

Savez-vous comment s'appelle ce lieu ? demanda Harry en désignant la projection.

L'homme haussa simplement les épaules.

C'est un Sanctuaire, répondit Harry avec calme. ce monde est différent du votre, il n'y a pas de sorciers là-bas. Et pourtant, tout comme les sorciers, ces êtres, ces Phénomènes doivent vivre cachés aux yeux des autres à cause de leurs différences. Le Sanctuaire… c'est un peu comme le ministère, St Mangouste, le Chemin de Traverse, Près-aux-lards et Poudlard réunis.

Harry posa alors son regard sur chaque membre du jury et sur les spectateurs.

Comment vous sentiriez-vous, si les moldus débarquaient au Chemin de Traverse pendant la semaine avant la rentrée ? Pendant la semaine où vos femmes, vos maris et vos enfants sont vulnérables ?

Le silence régnait dans la salle alors qu'Harry faisait le tour de la fosse. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Certaines familles de sang pur jetaient de temps en temps un coup d'œil méprisant vers la projection en gardant le silence, alors que les familles de sang mêlés murmuraient fortement entre eux.

Et que feriez-vous à l'homme qui aurait permis cela ?

Ils ne sont pas comme nous, remarqua calmement Malfoy.

Donc parce qu'ils sont différents, on peut les tuer ? ça me rappelle quelqu'un, remarqua Harry avec un rictus en direction de Malfoy.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle alors qu'Harry continuait son tour de la fosse.

Est-ce qu'il y a eut beaucoup de blessés ? demanda l'un des jurys.

Aux dernières nouvelles, on dénombrait une trentaine de blessés et cinq morts.

Harry s'arrêta alors devant Malfoy et Ombrage.

Le pouvoir politique ne m'intéresse pas et je ne compte pas rester dans ce monde à la fin de ce procès. Je suis un enfant du Sanctuaire, ma place est là-bas. J'estime avoir accompli mon devoir envers ce monde et n'aspire qu'à vivre en paix avec ma famille. Mais je ne repartirai que lorsque justice sera faite et que je serai sur que ce monde ne me causera plus de problème.

Harry fit de nouveau face à Mme Bones. Cette dernière observa le jeune homme devant elle et porta son attention sur le jury pour voir les avis de ses collègues. Le jury posa alors de nombreuses questions aux deux hommes. Il fallut deux bonnes heures pour que le jury soit satisfait.

Mme Bones déclara alors que le jury allait voter. Harry vit de nombreuses mains se lever pour lui donner raison. Comme tous les sorciers présents, le jeune homme comptait les mains levées. Il se tendit lorsque la moitié des mains furent levées, plus qu'une pour que la justice condamne le sorcier au centre de la fosse. Une main se leva alors à la surprise de tous. Harry lui eut un rictus en voyant qui venait de lever la main : Lucius Malfoy. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Si l'accusé était reconnu coupable aujourd'hui, Harry allait quitter ce monde demain soir. Mme Bones donna alors un coup de marteau.

Par décision du Magenmagot, vous, M. Banner, êtes reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. Un oubliette vous sera lancé pour vous faire oublier le sortilège du portail et vous condamner à cinq ans de prison. Vous auriez du faire preuve de moins de négligence et vous renseigné avant d'agir.

Je n'ai rien fait de mal, protesta alors l'homme. C'était juste des monstres.

Il fut emmené de force par les aurors et Harry vit les journalistes se jeter sur lui comme des vautours. Le jeune sorcier fut rejoint par de nombreux sorciers, chacun voulant lui serrer la main. Le jeune homme se prêta de mauvaise grâce à ce petit exercice. Il salua et remercia chacun des jurys qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Malfoy.

Ainsi, c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois ? demanda Malfoy avec un rictus.

Rassurez vous, M. Malfoy, à moins que des sorciers s'attaquent de nouveau au Sanctuaire, vous ne m'aurez plus dans les pattes.

Eh bien ! voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle pour aujourd'hui, nota Lucius.

Harry salua l'homme et se dirigea vers la sortie, aussitôt les journalistes s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, lui posant des questions tous en même temps dans une cacophonie incompréhensible pour Harry. Le jeune sorcier continua à avancer sans rien dire jusqu'à déboucher dans le hall. Là, il se stoppa et fit face aux journalistes faisant taire ceux-ci de surprise.

Allez-vous quitter définitivement notre monde ? demanda alors une jeune journaliste.

Ma place n'est plus ici, remarqua doucement Harry. Je peux me rendre utile ailleurs.

Et si un nouveau mage noir apparaît ? demanda un autre journaliste.

Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'un nouveau mage noir apparaîtra. Ce monde court à la ruine, car la magie meurt petit à petit.

Pourquoi ?

La magie, ce n'est pas seulement nous autres les sorciers, c'est également toutes les créatures issues de la magie. Or ces créatures se meurent par la faute des sorciers. Si vous voulez que votre monde survive, vous devriez être un peu plus à l'écoute de votre magie.

Harry offrit un léger sourire aux journalistes et fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie. Sky lui avait parlé de l'agonie de la Magie et Harry espérait que ses quelques mots permettraient d'améliorer un peu les choses. Qui sait ! Peut être que ce monde se verrait offrir une seconde chance. La Magie n'était pas rancunière avec ses enfants.

Le jeune sorcier sortit dans la rue et prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit, une étincelle de joie dans le regard. Il en avait fini avec ce monde et il pouvait maintenant rentrer chez lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le regard d'Harry parcourut la grande salle. C'était son dernier repas à Poudlard, lui et sa famille retournaient au Sanctuaire dans l'après midi. Il posa son regard sur Luna, la jeune fille était la plus touchée par son départ. Pour elle, Harry était son grand frère et la seule famille qui lui restait après la mort de son père pendant la guerre.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, peut-être que son père et tante Helen accepteraient la venue de Luna dans leur famille. Harry grimaça, le plus dur serait de convaincre son père. Il reporta son attention sur la table des Serdaigles lorsqu'il remarqua le mouvement de l'objet de ses pensées. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers son père, celui-ci semblait comprendre les interrogations de son fils, fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant puis il acquiesça doucement, autorisant la venue de la jeune sorcière au Sanctuaire.

Harry se leva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie à la suite de Luna. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour la trouver, en effet, elle était sortie dans les jardins du château. Il la rejoignit rapidement et l'observa danser doucement parmi les fleurs. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et observa Harry en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers elle, Luna attrapa la main tendue et laissa Harry l'attirer vers lui.

Tu vas partir, murmura doucement la jeune Serdaigle.

Ma place est au Sanctuaire, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille qu'Harry effaça avec douceur et un léger sourire.

Le Sanctuaire est un lieu qui accueille ceux qui en ont le besoin, fit alors doucement remarquer Harry.

Luna fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son grand frère de cœur, hésitant à comprendre ce que sous entendait Harry.

Si tu le veux, il y a une place pour toi, assura Harry.

Luna sauta aussitôt dans les bras d'Harry avec un petit cri de joie. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec un léger sourire puis il la relâcha doucement. Luna s'écarta alors et l'observa avec attention.

Tu es sur que ça ne gênera pas ta famille ?

Eh bien ! ils risquent d'être surpris au Sanctuaire. J'ai écrit des lettres, mais je ne t'ai pas mentionnée dedans.

Pourquoi ? s'étonna Luna.

Nous ne sommes réellement devenus proches que pendant ma cinquième année. Et à ce moment là, Voldemort était déjà revenu. Je ne voulais pas courir de risque, au cas où ces lettres tomberaient entre de mauvaises mains.

Ils vont m'aimer tu crois ?

Bien sur, ils vont t'adorer, rassura Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de Luna. Bon ! on ferait mieux d'y aller ! tu as une valise à préparer.

Luna lâcha alors un autre petit cri de joie et courut vers le château sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Harry rejoignit leur appartenant avec un léger sourire. Lorsqu'il y entra, il remarqua rapidement les bagages faits et déposés prêt de l'entrée.

Te voilà ! remarqua Nikola, dépêche-toi de faire ta valise ou nous allons être en retard.

Harry eut un large sourire et il fit apparaître son sac fait d'un claquement de doigt sous le regard halluciné des autres qui avaient bien vu les affaires du jeune homme éparpillées dans sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il faut attendre Luna, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder, rassura Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des coups timides furent frappés dans le cadre du portrait. Harry prit son sac et sortit, rejoignant Luna dans le couloir. Rapidement le petit groupe se mit en marche pour se rendre dans le bureau directorial d'où ils partiraient pour le ministère, via le réseau de cheminette. Pendant le trajet, Luna jeta un coup d'œil vers le vampire tout en restant près de son grand frère. Nikola sentit ce regard sur lui, il posa alors à son tour son regard sur la jeune fille et posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Celle-ci se tendit au début puis se calma en sentant la prise d'Harry sur sa main se raffermir.

Luna observa son frère allongé sur le dos à la sortie de la cheminée. La jeune fille eut un léger sourire amusé.

Je déteste les cheminées, marmonna Harry en se relevant.

Il s'écarta rapidement de la cheminée à temps pour libérer le passage à Will, Henry et Kate, tous trois s'étalant eux aussi et jurant contre les moyens de transport sorciers. Puis ils s'écartèrent à leur tour alors que Tesla apparut, usant de ses pouvoirs pour rester debout. Il rajusta sa tenue et rejoignit les enfants.

Mme Bones s'approcha alors du petit groupe, elle jeta un regard surpris sur Luna mais le bras d'Harry, passé autour de ses épaules la dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis la jeune fille n'avait plus de famille ici, plus rien qui ne la rattache à ce monde.

Elle les guida alors vers le hall où bon nombre de sorciers attendaient. Harry remarqua rapidement la centaine d'enchanteurs postés dans le hall qui attendaient. Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur le portail, il semblait plus stable que le précédant.

C'est donc un adieu, remarqua Mme Bones.

En effet, répondit Harry avec calme.

Soyez prudent, recommanda doucement la vieille femme.

Harry acquiesça, puis son regard balaya la foule qui était venue assister à son départ. Il remarqua la Famille Weasley dans son ensemble, Harry salua d'un signe de tête les jumeaux qui lui répondirent par des signes de la main exubérant. Il remarqua également le professeur McGonagall accompagnée d'Hermione et de Neuville. Harry leur avait dit au revoir la veille au soir.

Le jeune sorcier finit son tour d'observation puis fit de nouveau face au portail. Harry sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule et celle, plus petite, de Luna se glisser dans sa propre main. Harry avança alors, traversant le portail magique, pour retourner dans l'autre monde, son monde.

Lorsqu'Harry ressortit de l'autre côté, il se détendit en comprenant qu'ils étaient ressortis à Stonehenge et d'après sa magie, ils étaient en sécurité. Puis il posa son regard sur Luna et se figea devant son apparence. De toute évidence, elle avait eu à payer le même droit de passage que lui, puisqu'il avait face à lui une enfant âgée de dix ans.

Elle s'observa, surprise de se voir rajeunir tout en aillant conservé ses souvenirs.

Luna ? demanda Harry doucement. Ça va ?

Oui, ça va, rassura l'enfant.

Une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter mais elle se détendit en voyant Nikola. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant elle et l'observa avec une certaine inquiétude, il se détendit en voyant le sourire timide de la jeune fille.

Allons-y, fit le Serbe en se relevant, nous avons de la route à faire.

Le petit groupe partit alors en direction de l'entrée la plus proche. Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour rentrer à l'abri des tunnels supérieurs. Arrivé là, la tension présente dans le groupe s'évanouit d'un coup.

On va sous terre ? demanda Luna d'une petite voix.

Le Sanctuaire est souterrain, affirma Harry. Tu as peur ?

Les plafonds ne vont pas tomber ?

Aucune chance, rassura le jeune sorcier, j'ai renforcé les parois et les plafonds, rien ne peut tomber.

Luna s'approcha alors d'Harry et lui attrapa la main. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir que Luna semblait moins folle et plus infantile. Mais cela était sûrement dû au choc de la transformation. Harry passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la rassura d'un sourire.

Les enfants marchèrent alors en silence pendant encore une petite demi-heure puis Luna trébucha, vite rattrapée par Harry. Celui-ci inquiet, jeta un regard à Luna. Il se détendit en la voyant lutter contre le sommeil. Nikola, voyant cela, s'approcha et avec douceur, il prit la jeune sorcière dans ses bras, la blottissant contre son torse, contre lequel Luna s'endormit, la main agrippée à la chemise de l'homme.

Le petit groupe reprit alors sa route, jusqu'à arriver à l'une des infirmeries. Selon les règles du Sanctuaire, personne ne peut entrer sans avoir passé un bilan de santé complet.

Ils furent accueillis par Helen qui leur adressa un large sourire. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil surpris vers la jeune fille dans les bras de Nikola.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Helen.

Ma petite sœur, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Elle n'a plus que moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas.

Tu as bien fait, tout s'est bien passé ?

Oui, ils nous laisseront tranquilles, assura Harry.

Bien !

Puis elle passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

Bon retour à la maison.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et laissa tante Helen l'attirer contre lui et le guida vers l'infirmerie. Luna ouvrit les yeux en sentant Nikola la déposer dans un lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et se détendit en voyant Harry sur le lit d'en face. Une femme s'approcha alors d'elle.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Helen, je suis la tante d'Harry.

Bonjour, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Je vais t'examiner pour voir si tu es malade.

Luna acquiesça doucement et observa Helen s'emparer de son stéthoscope. La victorienne lui prit aussi sa tension, elle la mesura, la pesa, lui fit une prise de sang. Pendant ce temps les autres avaient subi le même traitement excepté pour la mesure du poids et de la taille.

Une fois tous les examens finis, ils devaient encore attendre les résultats. Luna se leva alors de son lit pour rejoindre celui d'Harry.

Ça va ? demanda doucement l'aîné.

Oui, répondit Luna. Elle est gentille.

Ils le sont tous, lorsque tu respectes certaines règles.

Des règles ?

Elles ne sont pas nombreuses pour les enfants, rassura Harry. On n'a pas le droit de descendre dans les tunnels inférieurs ou de monter dans les tunnels supérieurs. On ne peut pas aller dans l'Arène et on n'entre pas dans le labo de P'pa sans son autorisation lorsque la porte est fermée.

C'est quoi l'Arène ?

Le seul lieu du Sanctuaire où les combats sont autorisés. Je te ferais visiter demain si tu veux.

D'accord, répondit Luna en fermant les yeux.

Elle s'endormit rapidement contre son frère sous le regard attendri d'Helen.

Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Nikola ?

Que veux-tu que je fasse, ils sont frère et sœur.

Tu vas l'adopter ? s'étonna Magnus.

Nikola haussa simplement les épaules sans quitter son fils et sa nouvelle fille des yeux.

Luna ouvrit les yeux et observa autour d'elle, surprise de se retrouver dans un lieu différent de celui dans lequel elle s'était endormie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard se posa aussitôt sur Harry, couché dans le lit à coté d'elle. Elle trouva aussi de nombreuses affaires de son frère de cœur, éparpillées dans la chambre. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans le lit. Puis elle sortit du lit prudemment, ne voulant pas réveiller Harry. Elle s'avança vers la première porte qu'elle trouva et l'ouvrit pour trouver derrière la salle de bain. Du premier coup, songea-t-elle avec amusement. Elle occupa la salle de bain, le temps de prendre une douche, une fois sèche, Luna observa autour d'elle à la recherche de vêtements qu'elle pourrait mettre, mais sans succès. La jeune fille hésita, puis s'enroula dans une grande serviette et sortit. Elle jeta un regard sur le lit dans lequel Harry semblait encore dormir puis elle se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle y trouva alors toutes ses affaires, soigneusement rangées à coté de celles d'Harry. Elle s'empara alors d'une tenue plus sobre que ses vêtements habituels voulant plaire à sa nouvelle famille. Puis, elle s'approcha du lit et tendit la main vers son aîné. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, Harry avait attrapé sa main et l'avait attiré sur le lit pour une séance de chatouille.

Nikola parcourut les tunnels en direction de la chambre de son fils accompagné, pour son plus grand malheur, de John. Harry était en retard pour le petit déjeuner et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Le vampire arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit vivement. Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de pouvoir se baisser à temps pour esquiver l'oreille qui arrivait sur lui. Malheureusement John n'eut pas cette chance.

Luna et Harry avait débuté une bataille d'oreillers animée quelques minutes avant leur arrivée et n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. C'était la jeune fille qui était à l'origine du lancé de l'oreiller qui avait atteint John. Elle pâlit légèrement, inquiète de la réaction de l'homme intimidant. Harry, qui vit l'expression de Luna se retourna.

Salut, P'pa, salut oncle John, lâcha joyeusement l'enfant.

Nikola s'avança dans la chambre non sans jeter un regard goguenard à John.

Vous êtes en retard, fit doucement le Serbe.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge et lâcha un juron Serbe.

Langage, fit Nikola en observant son enfant courir vers la salle de bain.

Je suis désolée, murmura alors une petite voix.

Nikola porta alors son attention sur la jeune fille. Puis il s'approcha du lit où elle était assise et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

De quoi es-tu désolée ? Demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Luna se posa alors sur l'oreiller que Druitt tenait entre ses mains.

Ce n'est rien, rassura Nikola avec un sourire amusé. John a déjà été frappé avec des choses bien plus dures ou plus dangereuses qu'un oreiller.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, puis il s'approcha du lit pour y poser "l'arme du crime". Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain, son père, oncle John et Luna l'attendaient calmement. Cette dernière était installée sur les genoux du téléporteur.

L'intégration de Luna se fit en douceur, le fait qu'elle s'émerveille à chaque nouveau Phénomène qu'elle rencontrait sans les juger ou être effrayée facilitait beaucoup cela.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que le nombre de Phénomènes augmentait de plus en plus dû aux lois de la surface, Helen dût prendre une décision, elle fit rouvrir Praxis. La cité ayant été fermée à la suite de sa destruction. Seul ceux travaillant à sa reconstruction avait le droit d'y entrer. Dire que le travail pour la reconstruction de la cité fut titanesque aurait été un euphémisme. Lorsqu'Helen avait compris qu'il manquerait bientôt de place, elle avait rapidement mis d'autres équipes au travail pour finir la reconstruction. Harry fut aussi mis à contribution et ses pouvoirs furent appréciés des travailleurs. La communauté s'agrandit et rapidement Helen dut remettre en place le système des sous directeurs.

Malheureusement, les attaques contre les Phénomènes encore à la surface ne s'arrêtaient pas, bien au contraire. Et cela révoltait de plus en plus le Sanctuaire, à tel point qu'une réunion d'urgence fut organisée au Sanctuaire et des solutions durent être trouvées d'urgence, par chance Henry trouva une information sur Internet qui pourrait sans doute les aider. Ainsi deux jours après la réunion, Helen, Nikola, John et les protégés étaient réunis dans le labo du Serbe et se préparaient pour la prochaine mission, où du moins, certains d'entre eux.

Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas venir, Magnus ? demanda Will.

Nous y allons pour trouver un terrain d'entente, Will, moins nous serons, mieux ce sera. Ils doivent se sentir en confiance.

Je ne suis pas sur que de vous pointer là-bas avec Dracula et Jack l'éventreur les aide à nous faire confiance, doc, remarqua Henry.

John et Nikola connaissent le Sanctuaire presque aussi bien que moi.

Et Harry, doc, sa présence et vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Kate.

Ma magie pourra nous être utile en cas de besoin, répondit Harry avec calme.

Tesla… tenta alors la jeune femme.

Tout comme moi, Kate, vous avez vu de quoi il était capable dans l'autre monde. Tout va bien se passer, rassura le Serbe.

Bien, lâcha Helen, nous sommes prêts. Allons-y John.

Le téléporteur acquiesça et tout le monde se regroupa autour de lui.

Bonne chance, Magnus, fit Will avec inquiétude.

Helen lui répondit par un doux sourire et John les téléporta… au beau milieu d'une réunion de l'ONU.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures indignés, puis des cris mais avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire un geste, Nikola avait verrouillé les portes et Harry les avaient protégés d'un bouclier. Personne ne pouvait entrer, personne ne pouvait sortir.

C'est un scandale, ragea alors le représentant des USA.

Ce qui est un scandale, messieurs, c'est de vous voir débattre avec autant de plaisir de la mort de millier d'innocents.

Innocents ?! ricana le Canada, les gens de votre espèce sont tout sauf innocents.

Je suis humaine, remarqua avec amusement la jeune femme, je ne suis pas née immortelle, je le suis devenue. Et il en est de même pour mes amis ici présents.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent lorsque les membres de l'ONU comprirent à qui ils avaient affaire. Personne n'ignorait qui était Helen Magnus.

Harry lui, observa autour de lui, il voyait tellement de peur, tellement de frayeur et de dégoût. Ses poings se serrèrent alors que les souvenirs de son oncle Vernon lui revinrent en mémoire, des regards de haine et de dégoût exactement comme ceux des politiciens devant lui.

Il fut un temps, murmura Harry attirant l'attention sur lui. Il fut un temps où, dans cette même salle des décisions furent prises pour protéger des peuples asservis et soumis parce qu'ils étaient différents.

Harry s'avança pour être au centre de la salle.

Il fut un temps où bon nombre de vos pays se sont battus pour l'égalité entre les peuples. Ai-je besoin de nommer les guerres mondiales ou la guerre de sécession ?

Il y eut alors un lourd silence parmi l'assistance, Helen s'avança et observa chacun de ses interlocuteurs.

La plupart d'entre vous savent qui je suis et savent ce que j'ai fait pour ce monde. J'ai participé à la seconde guerre mondiale, j'ai connu les horreurs de la guerre et du Nazisme. Ce que vous faites est digne d'Hitler, lâcha Helen avec vigueur.

Il y eut alors des cris de protestation dans toute la salle, certains pays qui avaient combattu, c'étaient même levés pour protester. Les trois victoriens et l'enfant observèrent en silence, puis après un regard de son père, Harry jeta un sortilège de silence sur toute la salle. Les politiciens comprenant qu'ils étaient devenus muets se rassirent en silence.

Ce conflit n'a que trop duré, annonça Druitt, il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

Helen fit un signe vers Harry et celui-ci annula son sortilège.

Vous voulez que l'on négocie avec des monstres ?

Nous voulons pouvoir vivre sans crainte à la surface, répliqua Helen.

Harry observa les politiciens puis il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur les marches entre ceux-ci.

Je viens d'un monde différent de celui-ci, commença Harry. Un monde de magie où deux communautés vives sans interagir entre elles.

Harry eut alors un regard triste puis il soupira.

Que c'est-il passé ? demanda alors une politicienne.

Il y a eu une guerre. un homme empli de colère, de peur et de haine, tourna mal, très mal. Sa mère était une sorcière et son père était un être sans magie, un moldu. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance et son père refusant de le reconnaître parce qu'il était un sorcier. De cette haine envers son père est née une haine envers tous les moldus, qui le poussa à mener une action contre eux. Mes parents ont combattu et sont morts de la main de cet homme, par la suite ce fut à mon tour de le combattre et de le tuer. La guerre était terminée et nous avons du essuyer de nombreuses pertes.

Je ne vois pas bien en quoi cette histoire peut nous être utile !

Tout comme cet homme, tout comme cet être de ténèbres, vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir vraiment les Phénomènes, fit Helen. oui les Phénomènes sont différents, oui, ils ont des pouvoirs. Mais ne laissez pas votre peur vous empêcher de voir le meilleur en eux.

Harry se leva calmement, s'avança vers le centre de la salle et rejoignit sa famille.

Bon nombre de Phénomènes ont des pouvoirs et des habilités qui pourraient aider les humains, que ce soit dans le domaine de l'agriculture, de la construction ou de la santé. Oncle John, ici présent, est un téléporteur, imaginez le nombre de personnes qu'il aurait pu sauver le 11 Septembre, si les Phénomènes n'avaient pas été aussi mal vu. Pour l'amour de dieu, mon père est Nikola Tesla, imaginez un peu les inventions qu'il a ou pourrait créer pour notre monde. Certains de nos Phénomènes peuvent purifier l'air et l'eau, d'autres peuvent soigner les brûlures par un simple contact. Êtes-vous aveugles au point de ne pas voir à coté de quoi vous passez ?

Depuis quand nous laissons-nous sermonner par un enfant, s'exclama soudainement l'un des politiciens.

L'enfant a 18 ans et a connu la guerre, répliqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Les apparences sont trompeuses, je pensais que les politiciens avaient compris cela.

Harry remarqua rapidement de nombreux sourires sur le visage de plusieurs représentants.

Harry a raison, approuva Helen, les Phénomènes ont beaucoup à apporter à ce monde si on leur laisse une chance. C'est vrai qu'ils ont une culture différente mais au fond, ils sont comme n'importe qui.

Le regard d'Harry parcourait l'assistance alors qu'Helen continuait à présenter ses arguments et à répondre aux questions, parfois secondée par Nikola ou John. La discutions dura deux heures de plus et finalement, ils durent y mettre fin.

Nous reprendrons contact avec vous dans deux mois, annonça Helen. d'ici là j'espère que vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir au monde que vous souhaitez laisser à vos enfants.

Puis ils disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 Epilogue

Une dizaine de personnes descendirent de la navette, pour être accueillies par Helen Magnus. Après leur intervention à l'ONU, il y avait eu beaucoup de discussions, beaucoup de débats et de conflits et finalement il avait été décidé que chaque pays aurait son propre traité de paix avec ses propres conditions.

Certains pays avaient signé ces traités très rapidement, en particulier ceux qui avaient accepté la présence des Phénomène sur leur sol: la Russie, les pays de l'Amérique du Sud et certain pays d'Afrique et sud orientale.

D'autre se montraient plus réticents, c'est pourquoi, cinq ans après une délégation avait été mise en place et qu'une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes représentant leur pays avait été envoyés visiter le Sanctuaire.

Helen s'approcha du groupe et les salua avec calme tandis que ceux-ci avançaient tout en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'eux. Harry qui se trouvait sur la passerelle aux dessus d'eux eut un rictus et transplanta au côté d'Helen faisant sursauter les visiteurs.

L'enfant avait bien grandi et était maintenant un adolescent, grâce aux repas et aux soins du Sanctuaire, il avait pu grandir plus que la première fois et ses entraînements quotidiens avec son père et Druitt lui avaient permis d'acquérir une fine musculature. Et il portait à présent son épée en permanence sous sa forme de lame.

Luna aussi avait bien grandi. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur sa sœur qui était restée sur la passerelle. Elle était devenue une adolescente magnifique et elle deviendrait une femme superbe. Leur père allait avoir du travail pour repousser tous les prétendants. Elle avait toujours les cheveux blonds, bien qu'un peu plus foncés qu'avant et elle avait gardé cet air un peu ailleurs qui la caractérisait tant à Poudlard. A part qu'ici personne n'oserait insulter ou malmener la fille du professeur Nikola Tesla.

Harry observa avec attention les hommes et les femmes devant lui, ils étaient les représentants de certains des pays qui n'avaient pas encore conclu de traité, il y avait entre autre la France, la Grande Bretagne, l'Allemagne, les États-Unis, le Canada, la Chine et le Japon. Le regard du sorcier était particulièrement centré sur le représentant des États-Unis qui avait fait preuve de toute la mauvaise foi du monde en refusant les termes du traité à plusieurs reprises. Il usa de ses pouvoirs pour savoir si l'homme était une menace pour le Sanctuaire et il découvrit rapidement les deux armes qu'il portait sur lui, il en fit part à Helen qui fronça les sourcils.

Bienvenus au Sanctuaire, salua la victorienne. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont effrayés à l'idée de passer deux semaines entourés de Phénomènes, mais vous avez ma parole que vous ne risquez rien ici, tant que vous respectez certaines règles. La première d'entre elle est que les armes sont interdites dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Les seuls autorisés à en porter sont les gardiens, les protégés et les directeurs.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le représentant américain.

Votre arme ne vous servira à rien ici, remarqua Helen.

Je ne resterai pas avec des monstres dans votre genre sans armes.

Face à l'insulte, Harry s'avança vers lui, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, mais Helen l'arrêta d'une main posée sur son épaule.

Cette femme a plus de deux siècles et sans elle l'Europe serait entre les mains des Nazis, claqua Harry. Alors je vous conseille de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers elle, les insultes envers les membres de notre famille ne seront pas tolérées longtemps.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul face à la colère de l'adolescent, alors que les autres visiteurs échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'américain posa son regard sur Helen puis sur Harry et d'un mouvement vif, il sortit son arme. Harry réagit au quart de tour, il dégaina sa lame et d'un mouvement rapide coupa l'arme en deux. L'homme observa avec stupeur la crosse de l'arme qui était restée dans sa main, puis il la lâcha alors que la pointe d'une épée se posait sur sa gorge.

Sortez l'autre également, mais plus lentement, recommanda Harry avec un léger rictus.

Homme se pencha doucement et sortit le petit calibre qu'il avait glissé dans un holster attaché à la cheville. Puis il le posa doucement sur le sol. Harry le fit glisser d'un coup de pied en direction d'un gardien, puis il rengaina calmement.

Vous pourrez récupérer votre arme à la fin de votre séjour, annonça Harry.

L'américain observa l'adolescent avec surprise alors qu'il reprenait sa place aux côtés d'Helen.

Bien, d'autres personnes ont des choses à déclarer ? personne ? bien. Les règles dont je vous parlais précédemment sont simples. Aucune arme, il vous sera interdit de pénétrer dans l'arène, dans les tunnels inférieurs ou supérieurs sans la présence d'un gardien et cela pour votre propre sécurité. Si l'un des Phénomènes vous défie en duel, refusez, mieux vaut le mépris de quelques Phénomènes que la mort. Vous apprendrez le reste au fur et à mesures. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, suivez-moi.

Harry observa chacun des représentants le temps que ceux-ci passent devant lui pour suivre Helen, puis il rejoignit Luna sur la passerelle.

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ils ont peur, remarqua Luna d'une voix absente.

Alors il va falloir changer cela.

Ce soir-là une grande fête fut organisée sur la place du marché et tous furent bien reçu par les différentes tributs qui composaient le Sanctuaire. Chacune d'entre elles avait apporté ses spécialités pour les montrer aux visiteurs, des plats cuisinés, des vêtements, des bijoux, un savoir différent, une culture différente.

A la fin de la fête, les représentants furent raccompagnés à leurs appartements par plusieurs gardiens et par Harry.

Cet endroit est merveilleux, remarqua l'un des visiteurs.

Bien sûr qu'il l'est, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, c'est un Sanctuaire.

Tout semble plus pur ici, remarqua le représentant britannique.

Nous avons l'avantage de ne pas être à la surface, votre pollution ne peut pas nous atteindre.

Et le ciel ? demanda un autre.

Une simple illusion.

Simple, s'étonna l'un des gardiens. Vous êtes resté plusieurs jours dans les vapes.

Je connais mon pouvoir et je savais que je ne risquais rien si ce n'est une grosse fatigue.

Le professeur était furieux, se rappela un autre.

P'pa a toujours été trop protecteur envers les personnes qu'il aime, soupira Harry.

Les gardiens ricanèrent à cette remarque, amusés par l'air désespéré de l'adolescent. Ils raccompagnèrent les représentants jusqu'à leurs portes et les laissèrent. Les jours passèrent ensuite sans incident, chacun y mettant du sien pour éviter tout problème. Ils avaient ainsi pu voir la structure et rencontrer énormément d'espèces différentes. Ils furent tous impressionnés par le labo de Tesla et par Tesla lui-même. Et furent effrayés lorsqu'ils apprirent qui était vraiment John Druitt. Pour leur défense, n'importe qui aurait eu peur en rencontrant Jack l'Éventreur.

Ce fut lors de leur dernier week-end qu'il y eut un léger problème, un Phénomène extérieur au Sanctuaire avait réussi à pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire et à s'emparer du représentant américain. Rien que Nikola et Helen ne purent régler, mais l'homme passa très près de la mort. Ce qui surprit le plus les représentants à ce moment-là fut le calme de toutes les personnes présentes.

Vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de chose ? demanda surpris le représentant du Japon.

Certains Phénomènes sont plus proches des animaux que des hommes, il nous arrive donc d'avoir à faire face à ce genre de problème, expliqua Will. Donc, oui, nous avons plutôt l'habitude.

Et puis, il était entre de bonnes mains, remarqua Henry.

C'est vrai, tante Helen et mon père côtoient les Phénomènes depuis longtemps, ils savent quoi faire en cas de problèmes.

L'homme quitta le Sanctuaire le lendemain avec ses collègues sans aucun problème si ce n'est des médicaments spéciaux à prendre pour éviter tout effet secondaire. Le soir après leur dépars, tous se réunirent dans le labo de Tesla autour d'un verre.

Ça a été les quinze jours les plus longs de toute ma vie, soupira Henry en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés.

Nous nous en sommes bien sortis, rassura Helen en prenant place dans le fauteuil.

Will et Kate s'assirent aux côtés d'Henry, Harry lui s'installa contre les jambes de la victorienne, devant le fauteuil, Nikola prit place sur l'accoudoir d'Helen et John s'appuya contre une bibliothèque près Helen, à l'opposé de Nikola.

Les derniers jours ont été tendus, fit Will dans un soupir.

Mais vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, assura la victorienne avec un sourire.

Vous croyez que nous réussirons à obtenir d'autres signatures de traités ? demanda Kate.

La France, l'Allemagne et le Japon veulent signer, fit Harry avec calme. Ainsi que cinq autres pays.

Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Kate.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans leurs esprits avant leur départ, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Une petite voix attira l'attention de la famille sur le dernier ajout de la famille Tesla.

En haut, Luna, fit Harry.

La jeune fille monta et avec hésitation, se glissa dans le canapé près de Will. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, profitant du calme enfin revenu dans le Sanctuaire. Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de Druitt qui brisa la quiétude des lieux. Celui-ci soupira alors, sachant que la seule raison pour laquelle on l'appelait était que l'on avait besoin de lui à la surface. Il décrocha vivement en se dirigeant vers la sortie du labo. Le calme revint alors dans la pièce. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant Helen lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Ils restèrent une heure ainsi puis avec un soupir, Will retourna au travail, suivit d'Henry et de Kate. Harry ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Luna. Celle-ci était occupée à tresser un bracelet, concentrée sur sa tâche. L'adolescent bascula à nouveau la tête et jeta un regard à Helen. Il eut un sourire en voyant que sa tante s'était endormie. Le sorcier se redressa lentement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa tante, puis il rejoignit Luna sur le canapé.

Nikola s'accroupit alors devant la jeune femme avec un sourire qui se fit amusé en constatant à son tour le sommeil de son amie. Puis il se releva et avec douceur, il passa un bras derrière les épaules d'Helen et l'autre sous ses genoux. Puis il se releva lentement, portant la victorienne dans ses bras.

Il descendit ensuite dans son labo et arrivé là, il s'arrêta, hésitant. Puis, il prit la direction de ses propres appartements, songeant qu'il aurait moins de risque de la réveiller sur un trajet plus court.

Harry observa son père sortir avec Helen et échangea un regard complice avec Luna.

Nikola pénétra dans sa chambre et se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit, il y déposa lentement Helen, puis l'allongea. Le Serbe lui ôta ses chaussures et sa veste puis il rabattit une fine couverture sur le corps de son amie. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à partir.

Nikola ?

L'homme se tourna vers son amie et se rapprocha du lit où il prit place.

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura le vampire.

Helen sortit la main de sous la couverture et la posa sur celle de Nikola.

Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi ?

D'être là.

Toujours, promit Nikola.

Helen eut un sourire fatigué, elle ferma les yeux sans pour autant lâcher la main de Nikola. Celui-ci observa son ami, amusé, puis il se leva, avec tendresse, il embrassa son front et se redressa. Il s'apprêtait à partir…

Ne part pas, chuchota Helen.

Harry et Luna arrivèrent dans le labo de Tesla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Ils furent surpris de le trouver vide, leur père se levait toujours de très bonne heure, lorsqu'il ne restait pas toute la nuit dans son labo. Harry eut un sourire et se dirigea vers l'arrière du labo, sortant dans le jardin, suivi par une Luna intriguée.

Le sorcier ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son père, sans faire de bruit, et se décala pour permettre à Luna de voir à l'intérieur. Leur père était allongé dans son lit, serrant contre lui une Helen Magnus, qui elle-même était blottie contre le torse du vampire.

Les adolescents échangèrent un nouveau regard, amusé cette fois-ci, et sortirent, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Tu crois que ..? demanda Luna.

Je crois que les vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre sont un bon indicateur de la situation actuelle, remarqua Harry avec un large sourire, on ferait mieux de les laisser dormir, ils ont dû avoir une nuit très courte.

Je ne serais pas contre un petit frère ou une petite sœur, nota Luna d'une voix absente, perdue dans ses pensées.

Harry eut un sourire à cette remarque alors que les sorciers regagnèrent le laboratoire.

Dans la chambre, Nikola raffermit sa prise sur le corps d'Helen.

Ils ne semblent pas trop mal prendre la chose, remarqua doucement Helen.

Nikola embrassa la tempe de la victorienne.

Donc tu acceptes une relation avec moi sur du long terme ?

Helen eut un sourire et bascula Nikola dans le lit, prenant le dessus. Puis avec un sourire tendre, elle embrassa son amant, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. D'une pulsion électromagnétique, il verrouilla la porte, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas être dérangés.

Harry était arrivé sur la passerelle au-dessus de la place du marché avec un fin sourire. Même d'ici, il pouvait sentir l'amour de son père et de sa tante. Le regard du sorcier se posa en contrebas, avec un léger sourire. C'était ce qu'avait voulu sa famille.

Un Sanctuaire pour croire,

Un Sanctuaire pour espérer,

Un Sanctuaire pour être libre,

Un Sanctuaire pour aimer,

Un Sanctuaire pour tous,

Un Sanctuaire pour vivre.


End file.
